


Пока тебя не было

by captainpolza



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Injury, M/M, Recovery, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpolza/pseuds/captainpolza
Summary: Целыми днями Тайлер занимается работой по дому. Джош случайно находит в лесу чьи-то тетради. Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды. Всё не так, как кажется на первый взгляд.





	Пока тебя не было

**Author's Note:**

> _kitchen sink songfic_
> 
> [Арт к фику](https://vk.com/doc176556745_441628565?hash=c923f8a31c324b5958&dl=c9718c279ddb5da050) by [Надежда Николаева](https://vk.com/boynenoy).

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

— Тайлер, сделай хоть что-нибудь по дому! Помоги своей матери! Ты меня слышишь? — доносится откуда-то со стороны прихожей.

С приходом осени солнце по утрам встает все позже и позже, с ленцой, с неохотой. Тайлер может его понять. Каждый раз ему приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы утром подняться с кровати. Обычно он просыпается от шума из коридора — Зак и Мэдди, спеша на учебу, опять спорят, кому из них первому достанется душ. В своей комнате Джей, наплевав на всех, включает Green Day — он говорит, что собираться под музыку веселее. Каждый день Тайлер просыпается с головной болью из-за того, что за дверью спальни Билли Джо безуспешно пытается перекричать раздраженного Зака: _«Я опаздываю, Мэдисон, сколько ещё раз тебе повторять?»_

Обычно Тайлер просыпается, долго лежит и смотрит в потолок, прислушиваясь к дому. В душе плещется вода, внизу на кухне кипит чайник, сдавленно чертыхается отец, когда слишком резко берет кружку с горячим кофе и проливает его себе на руку. Чуть позже в прихожей стучат каблуки Мэдди, и Зак, шурша курткой, приглушенно что-то говорит — слов не разобрать, но, наверное, в очередной раз пытается помириться с сестрой. Джей выключает музыку и бегом спускается вниз. Слышно, как от дома отъезжают две машины. Примерно в семь часов дом затихает, лишившись половины своих обитателей.

Обычно именно в это время Тайлер заставляет себя встать. 

Первые лучи солнца вдребезги разбиваются об оконное стекло, накладывают румяна на стены. За окном деревья теряют последние листья, и единственное яркое пятно — это клочок зеленой травы на газоне, которая из последних сил сопротивляется ночным заморозкам. Цветы у садовой дорожки поникли, пожухли, завяли. Багровые лепестки увядших роз окаймляет белый налет инея. 

— Тайлер, я уезжаю! — кричит из прихожей отец. — Помоги матери, слышишь? Не делай вид, что не слышишь! Сделай хоть что-нибудь полезное!

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды. После завтрака бурые пятна кофе, будто язвы, покрывают обеденный стол. Столешницы присыпаны крошками. Неплохо бы убрать пакет с молоком обратно в холодильник, неплохо бы подмести пол и съездить за продуктами. Неплохо бы разом отбросить все свои проблемы, превратившись в целостного человека со здоровой психикой.

У Тайлера ужасно болит голова, его подташнивает, все тело будто набито ватой. Он вздыхает и заставляет себя сдвинуться с места. Делает шаг, потом ещё один. У него сегодня много дел. Ему нельзя расслабляться, нельзя думать только о себе.

В прихожей хлопает входная дверь — отец ушел на работу. В доме повисает тишина, идеальная и ровная, будто стекло. 

В их семье у всех есть утренняя рутина. Отцу, Мэдди, Заку и Джею надо проснуться, поругаться, отвоевать душ, попытаться быстро проглотить что-нибудь на завтрак, собраться на работу или учебу. У Тайлера тоже есть свои обязанности. Он просыпается утром, идет на кухню, ставит чайник. Достает из холодильника яйца и сыр, делает омлет, достает из шкафчика тарелку. Накрывает на стол.

Обычно, когда утром мать спускается из спальни, у него уже все готово.

Она появляется в дверях в своем ярко-красном халате, величественная и недосягаемая, будто святая со старых гравюр, которые Тайлер давным-давно рассматривал в церковных книгах. Кажется, такое же красное одеяние было у Девы Марии на иконе «Умягчение злых сердец». В детстве Тайлер думал, что сияющий круг света над головой изображенной женщины — это скафандр. Прекрасная инопланетянка прилетела из далекого космоса, чтобы даровать всем спасение и своими семью кинжалами размягчить людские сердца.

Интересно, сколько кинжалов понадобилось бы Тайлеру, чтобы размягчить своё собственное сердце?..

Мать садится за стол.

— Тайлер, милый, доброе утро, — улыбаясь, говорит она. — Как тебе спалось?

— Отлично, мам.

Он отвечает на автомате, не задумываясь — не потому, что ему действительно хорошо спится по ночам, а потому что знает: мать хочет слышать от него именно такой ответ. Это ещё одна из его рутинных обязанностей — он должен успокоить родителей, всеми силами показать, что ему становится лучше.

Возможно, это и не так, но что с того. Ему нельзя думать только о себе.

Мать кивает и оглядывается вокруг. Она морщится, когда замечает рассыпанные всюду хлебные крошки.

— Дорогой, ты не мог бы вытереть со стола?

Тайлер кивает и тянется за тряпкой.

Он делает все мастерски, быстро, идеально. Он делает это каждый день. В плане уборки он уже профи.

Мать пробует омлет.

— Немного пересолено, мне кажется.

— Прости.

— Ничего, — она медленно окидывает сына оценивающим взглядом. — Ты помнишь, что сегодня мне надо будет ненадолго уехать? Скоро чемпионат по баскетболу, надо присмотреть за школьной командой.

— Да, мам.

— Ты будешь в порядке, если… если останешься дома один?

— Конечно, мам.

Он слишком быстро ответил, слишком немногословно — этого не хватит, чтобы успокоить ее и усыпить подозрения. Мать с сомнением поджимает губы и отпивает из чашки, не спуская с него глаз. Тайлер стоит у раковины, беспокойно комкая в руках тряпку, и на мгновение ему становится интересно, как он выглядит со стороны, каким его видит собственная мать. Усталым, взъерошенным, болезненно худым, с бегающим взглядом?.. С утра он забыл умыться и переодеться, а ещё он не помнит, когда причесывался в последний раз. День ото дня ему становится все труднее удерживать в голове такие обыденные вещи.

Когда-то он был живым и артистичным, ранимым, часто смеялся и мог легко заплакать. С самого начала старших классов всё начало меняться: он быстро уставал, терял аппетит, старался побыстрее закончить дела и прилечь, но все ещё оставался собой, остроумным и пронзительно чутким. А потом последний год, проведенный в колледже, сломал в нем что-то важное, и вот теперь он превратился в это — бледную и осунувшуюся подставку для кухонной тряпки.

Ему становится и горько, и смешно, но он быстро гасит в себе эту неуместную вспышку. _Нельзя думать только о себе, нельзя, нельзя._

Мать устало вздыхает.

— Я очень полагаюсь на тебя, дорогой. Тебе нельзя подводить нас, ты помнишь?

— Да.

Она снова вздыхает и смотрит в окно. По лужайке перед домом рассыпаны желтые листья, деревья беспокойно раскачиваются из стороны в сторону, будто пытаясь унять боль. Откуда-то из-за горизонта ветер успел приманить тяжелые грозовые тучи. Вечером наверняка будет дождь.

— Ты уже позавтракал? — спрашивает мать, вставая из-за стола.

Тайлер смотрит на остатки её омлета на тарелке и чувствует подкатывающую к горлу тошноту.

— Да. Сегодня я встал пораньше. 

Это ложь, но мать, как и обычно, не чувствует её. Тайлер не помнит, когда она в последний раз была по-настоящему чуткой, внимательной по отношению к нему. Ему лучше не вспоминать.

— Ты знаешь, чем заняться сегодня?

Он кивает.

— У меня есть твой список.

Согласно давно заведенной традиции, на дверце холодильника висит клейкий листок. Каждый день недели расписан по пунктам убористым почерком матери.

_помыть посуду_  
привести в порядок сад  
выстирать белье  
убраться в комнатах на первом этаже 

Если Тайлер справится со всеми делами до возвращения родителей, то в списке есть дополнительные пункты — лишь бы он не сидел без дела, лишь бы он не оставался наедине с самим собой, лишь бы он снова не начал думать. 

— Я буду дома до обеда, — говорит мать, поправляя свой ярко-красный халат. — Предупрежу тебя, прежде чем уехать.

— Ладно.

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды. Тайлер берет со стола грязную тарелку и принимается за дело. Он моет сковородки, чашки, контейнеры из-под еды. Он убирает в холодильник молоко, вытирает столы, подметает пол. Собирает в корзину все грязное белье и загружает его в стиральную машинку в подвале. Собирает опавшие листья на лужайке и состригает садовыми ножницами увядшие розы. 

Работа по дому успокаивает и упорядочивает мысли. Время летит незаметно. Благодаря списку, Тайлеру не надо беспокоиться ни о чем — у него всегда есть дело, всегда есть цель. Все его существование будто бы обретает смысл. Тайлер проваливается в рутину, словно в темную яму, и не чувствует усталости, не чувствует голода, не чувствует ничего. В груди тихонько ноет от блаженной пустоты. Даже головная боль отходит на второй план.

Время от времени мать украдкой заглядывает и смотрит, как у него идут дела. Иногда она удовлетворенно кивает и уходит, иногда она качает головой и отгоняет его в сторону, раздраженно показывает ему, что он сделал не так. Тайлер молча наблюдает за ней, без обиды и без злости, и потом снова принимается за работу — так, будто его и не прерывали. 

Перед тем, как уехать на работу, мать проверяет, достаточно ли у него дел до возвращения остальных домочадцев. Она целует воздух около его щеки, говорит, чтобы он был хорошим мальчиком, и хлопает входной дверью. Тайлер остается один. Он вытирает пыль в гостиной, моет пол в прихожей, меняет лампочку в кладовке. Мать звонит ему каждый час, чтобы узнать, все ли в порядке, и, разговаривая с ней, Тайлеру приходится удерживать телефон между плечом и ухом, потому что он либо по локти в мыльной воде, либо возится с пылесосом.

Вечером, когда дела заканчиваются и все возвращаются с работы или учебы, Тайлер чувствует себя настолько вымотанным, что у него уже не хватает сил ни на что. Он уходит к себе в комнату, закрывает дверь и падает на кровать, чтобы провалиться в черноту, которую не нарушит ни одно сновидение.

Днем дом похож на могилу, на семейный склеп, в котором Тайлер витает неслышной трудолюбивой тенью с черными провалами вместо глаз. Можно подумать, что на самом-то деле здесь его нет. Он думает: вот бы однажды заснуть и не проснуться. Но на следующий день всё начинается сначала. На следующее утро из комнаты Джея снова играет Green Day, Зак и Мэдди снова ругаются, стоя в коридоре. Отец, уходя, называет его бездельником и хлопает дверью. Мать спускается утром к завтраку.

Каждый день Тайлер открывает глаза и в семь утра спускается на кухню. Ему нельзя думать только о себе. Ему нельзя думать о себе. Ему нельзя думать.

* 

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

— Тайлер! — кричит из прихожей отец. — В доме полно работы! Займи себя хоть чем-нибудь!

Хлопает входная дверь.

За завтраком мать откусывает гренку, и выражение её лица на секунду наполняется тщательно сдерживаемым страданием.

— Немного подгорела, — укоризненно говорит она. — В следующий раз не держи их на сковороде так долго, милый.

Поцелуй за пару сантиметров от щеки, _«будь хорошим мальчиком», «я позвоню»_. Машина матери плавно трогается с места и ныряет в туман, оставляя за собой красные тянущиеся нити света.

На холодильнике красуется клейкий листок.

_помыть посуду_  
перебрать в кладовке  
присыпать розы опилками  
почистить душевую кабину 

Начинается новый день.

Тайлер сосредоточенно моет тарелку за тарелкой. Это монотонное, успокаивающее, безопасное занятие. Теплая вода приятно греет руки, и через большое окно над раковиной можно смотреть на улицу, наблюдая за прохожими и проезжающими мимо машинами. Если постараться, можно представить, что с каждой тарелкой, ложкой, кружкой мир становится немножечко чище. Вот бы и свои мысли можно было так же просто избавить от грязи, думает Тайлер. 

Он смотрит на полную воды раковину и невольно думает о полной отзвуков тишине, какая бывает, если с головой опуститься под воду и задержать дыхание, не дышать. Он смотрит на пену от моющего средства и думает о морской пене — в такую, наверное, превратилась когда-то Русалочка. Жертвенность, немота, боль от каждого шага. Немного страшновато для детской сказки, но они для того и нужны, чтобы готовить детей к ужасам реального мира. 

На столешнице вибрирует телефон. На дисплее высвечивается незнакомый номер. Тайлер хмурится и вытирает мыльную руку о фартук.

— Алло?

— Тайлер Роберт Джозеф? — спрашивает мужской голос.

— Да, — говорит он. — Кто это?

Где-то на фоне слышны завывания ветра, урчание автомобильного двигателя.

— Меня зовут Джош. Мы не знакомы. Я… Не знаю, как бы сказать об этом. Я тут гулял по лесу, ну, который за круглосуточным гипермаркетом на окраине города, и вроде как нашел твои тетради.

Телефон чуть не выскальзывает из скользкой от мыла руки. Сердце больно ударяется о ребра. К своему ужасу, Тайлер сразу понимает, о чем идет речь.

_Эта тетрадь принадлежит: Тайлеру Роберту Джозефу. Если вы вдруг нашли её, то, пожалуйста, верните тетрадь мне. Наверняка я потерял её или оставил где-то и теперь чувствую себя очень глупо. Свяжитесь со мной. Учебная группа 0415. Мой телефон — хххх ххх хх хх._

Когда-то он очень дорожил каждой тетрадью, носил их в папках, бережно хранил в большой коробке под кроватью. Они появились в его жизни в старшей школе, прошли с ним колледж, потом он привез их обратно домой. Когда-то они были его доверенными лицами, слушателями и советчиками, надежными хранителями всех его идей. 

Это было до того, как он понял, какими же темными и пугающими были его мысли все это время. Такое лучше не хранить дома. Есть вещи, которые лучше заточить в каменном мешке черепной кости и никогда не вытаскивать наружу.

— Они не нужны мне, — быстро, испуганно говорит он. — Избавься от них. Делай с ними, что хочешь. Пожалуйста, не звони мне больше.

— Эй, эй, погоди! — оживленно откликается парень. — Ты уверен? Тут семь тетрадей, чувак. Кажется, все исписаны от корки до корки. Думал, ты рад будешь услышать, что они отлично сохранились, несмотря на дождь.

Тайлер зажмуривает глаза и мотает головой.

— Нет, нет, верни их туда, где нашел. Они больше не нужны мне. Я их выбросил, навсегда выбросил, а ты просто случайно наткнулся на них — вот и все.

— Ты выбросил их? В лесу?

— Да.

— Чувак, — голос становится теплым, немного насмешливым. — Если уж ты хотел навсегда избавиться от них, то почему не отнес их, скажем, в мусорный бак? Там бы на них точно никто не наткнулся.

— Это… это уже неважно.

— Слушай, я не заглядывал внутрь — в смысле, специально, — но одна из тетрадей была открыта, когда я их нашел. Они что, все исписаны… стихами? Это было похоже на стихи.

— Это неважно, — как заведенный, повторяет Тайлер. — Это неважно.

Разве можно в двух словах объяснить незнакомцу то, что происходило с ним большую часть жизни? Тайлер совершил ошибку. Ему нужно было сжечь эти тетради, будто ведьму, закопать в саду, будто труп. Но он был беспечным и понадеялся на лучшее. Одну за другой он выбросил тетради в темень лесной чащи, всей душой желая снять с себя это проклятье, но они вернулись к нему с того света вместе с незнакомым парнем, которому его случайная находка наверняка кажется забавной.

— Зачем кому-то выбрасывать тетради со стихами в лесу? — настойчиво спрашивает он.

Тайлер остекленевшим взглядом смотрит в окно. 

— Ты сам поймешь, если прочитаешь их, — говорит он, сжимая телефон в руке. — Но лучше не делай этого. Выбрось их. Пожалуйста.

— Подожди, я…

— Мне пора.

Тайлер сбрасывает вызов.

Ему приходится потратить лишних пять минут на то, чтобы прийти в себя. От прежнего спокойствия и расслабленности не остается и следа, на виски давит головная боль, как будто беспорядочные мысли с боем пытаются вырваться из головы. Тайлер опирается руками о раковину и тяжело дышит, пристально смотря на мыльную воду. Здорово, наверное, было бы опустить в неё лицо — закрыть глаза, слушать тишину, не утруждать себя вдохами и выдохами. Здорово было бы очистить свою бедовую голову, словно очередную тарелку, и позволить тревоге вместе с грязной водой унестись в слив.

Когда через полчаса звонит мать и спрашивает, как дела, Тайлер говорит ей, что все в порядке. Успокаивать родителей — одна из его неписанных обязанностей, наряду с _«нельзя думать только о себе»_. И Тайлер должен вести себя как положено. Он обещал. Он должен придерживаться списка.

Вечером, прежде чем лечь спать, он находит в кладовке коробку из-под своих старых тетрадей и тайком выбрасывает её в мусорный бак.

*

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

— Тайлер! — зовет отец, надевая в прихожей куртку. — Наверху несусветная грязь! Когда ты в последний раз там убирался? Хватит тратить время черт знает на что, займись уже делом!

Хлопает входная дверь.

Стол на кухне припорошен сахарной пудрой, сковорода вся лоснится от масла — кажется, кто-то делал на завтрак вафли. На разделочной доске лежит перемазанный джемом нож. 

С приходом осени солнце по утрам встает все позже и позже — сегодня в семь часов на улице ещё темно. Бархатная темнота прячется между деревьями, льдисто-синее небо медленно начинает терять свою глубину. Звезд не видно. Подмерзшая трава кажется седой из-за инея. Наверняка ветер, раскачивающий рекламные вывески вдоль дороги, такой же холодный, как кафель в морге. 

Тайлер медлит, не включает на кухне свет. Он стоит в тишине, в одиночестве, позволяя полумраку укутать себя. Через окно над раковиной он смотрит на пустую улицу, где дома с темными провалами окон глядятся в зеркала луж, и его охватывает какая-то сладкая, топкая, тягучая тоска. Мысли размываются, растекаются плотным туманом, и Тайлеру не хочется бросаться с головой в повседневные дела — хочется просто стоять босиком на холодном полу, наслаждаться тишиной и смотреть на медленно светлеющее небо до тех пор, пока от солнечных бликов не заболят глаза.

Вспыхивает свет, и Тайлер вздрагивает.

Мать стоит в дверях, прижав руку ко рту, и её красный халат полыхает, будто победное знамя. Она выглядит испуганной.

— Дорогой, — тихо говорит она. — Что ты делаешь?

Тайлер медленно опускает взгляд на свои руки и с удивлением замечает, что держит перепачканный джемом нож.

— Я собирался мыть посуду, — говорит он как можно более убедительным тоном. — Всё в порядке, мам.

Её обеспокоенный взгляд мечется по его лицу.

— Сколько ты простоял тут, в темноте? — спрашивает она, повышая голос, и растерянность со скоростью пули сменяется гневом. — Что ты делал? Господи, Тайлер, опять у тебя… эти мысли. Сколько можно. Ты же обещал, ты обещал нам. Соберись. Это должно прекратиться. Хватит думать только о себе. 

Она выглядит такой раздосадованной, такой расстроенной, такой _любящей_ , что Тайлер сдается под её напором. 

— Прости, — глухо говорит он. — Прости, мам.

Она рассерженно фыркает в ответ, но все же кивает. Тайлер пытается избавиться от ощущения, будто только что предал какую-то важную часть себя.

Мать оглядывает кухню и поджимает губы.

— Конечно же, ты не приготовил завтрак.

— Прости, — как дурак, повторяет он.

— И мне, похоже, придется отпроситься сегодня с работы, чтобы посидеть с тобой. Не могу же я оставить тебя одного после такого. Господи, Тайлер. Когда же ты научишься держать себя в руках.

Он молчит, потому что не знает, что ответить. Его будто пригвоздило к полу, и вместо того, чтобы уйти, он стоит на месте, чувствуя, как вокруг него смыкается пустота.

Он сам виноват в том, что с ним стало. Он виноват в том, что его жизнь проходит дома, за бесконечной уборкой, за попытками держать свои мысли и чувства в узде. Теперь он виноват ещё и в том, что его матери приходится сидеть с ним, будто с маленьким ребенком. Слишком много чувства вины для одного человека.

— Ты знаешь, чем заняться сегодня? — спрашивает мать.

Он хочет сказать ей: _«Конечно»_. Он хочет сказать ей, что ему очень одиноко и страшно, и на самом-то деле время идет, а ему так и не становится лучше. Он хочет сказать ей, как это ужасно, как невыносимо, когда тебя только и держат что за нескладного сумасшедшего мальчика с привычкой говорить невпопад и потаенным желанием лишить себя жизни ножом, которым полчаса назад кто-то намазывал джем на бутерброд.

Но он сдерживается. Думать о родной матери плохо — это почти богохульство. Родители знают, что делают, и, разумеется, они желают ему добра. Они не виноваты, что в голове у Тайлера нет света — проводка вроде нормальная, но все лампы вкручены не там. 

— Да, у меня есть список.

Впереди ещё один день, которому суждено незаметно пройти мимо.

_помыть посуду_  
пропылесосить ковры  
убраться на втором этаже  
почистить столовое серебро 

Тайлер добирается до комнат на втором этаже только после обеда. Спальни родителей, братьев и сестры он убирает быстро — у него есть отработанная месяцами строгая последовательность действий, которая позволяет справиться с работой эффективно, бездумно, без усилий. В коридоре Тайлер чистит ковер, протирает рамки с фотографиями, висящими на стене. Это будто семейная доска почета — на фото запечатлены торжественные и бытовые моменты, все улыбаются, все открыто смотрят в объектив камеры. Вот Зак на выпускном, вот Мэдди вместе отцом во время отдыха у океана. Но каждый раз, когда Тайлер проходит по коридору мимо фотографий, ему становится не по себе. Они излучают радость, словно радиацию, и она давит на плечи тяжким грузом чужих неоправданных ожиданий. Тайлер чувствует вину за то, что не ощущает в себе сил улыбнуться людям на фотографиях в ответ.

До своей комнаты он добирается в последнюю очередь. День уже клонится к вечеру, и спальня начинает медленно наполняться дымчато-серым полумраком. Ничего особенного: четыре стены, большое окно без штор, на потолке в углу комнаты виднеются черные треугольники отвалившейся штукатурки. На полках пылятся старые баскетбольные трофеи, их латунные бока ловят и отражают тусклые солнечные лучи. Никаких фотографий, постеров, маленьких бесполезных вещей, имеющих для своего обладателя какое-то скрытое значение.

Если бы не разобранная кровать, можно было бы подумать, что в комнате никто не живет. В ней тихо и пусто, чисто, не чувствуется ничьего присутствия. Эта спальня могла бы принадлежать кому угодно. Она могла бы не принадлежать никому.

Тайлер заправляет кровать, подметает пол, берет тряпку и вытирает пыль. На всякий случай убирает все лежащие на столе ручки и карандаши в ящик — он делает это раз за разом, чтобы уберечь себя от искушения, не сорваться. Но каждую неделю хотя бы одна ручка вновь оказывается на столе. Тайлер не может объяснить, как так получается, он просто заново прячет всё в недра письменного стола, с глаз долой. Этот порочный круг чем-то похож на мучительные попытки бросить курить. 

Когда-то на клейких листочках, висящих на двери, красовались обрывки стихов, идеи, бессвязные фразы, криво нарисованные нотные станы с россыпью аккордов. Теперь там написаны лишь будничные, _безопасные_ вещи: список покупок, напоминание почистить зубы, мамин рабочий график. 

Все, чем долгое время жил Тайлер, было старательно выброшено, сорвано, убрано подальше в кладовку. Остались лишь трещины на штукатурке, которые тянутся по потолку, будто вены, незашторенное окно, разобранная кровать.

Тайлер спускается на кухню и моет скопившуюся за день посуду. На улице темнеет, медленно зажигаются фонари. На секунду мать молча заглядывает в комнату, проверяя, контролируя — Тайлер не оборачивается, но видит ее отражение в окне. Где-то в гостиной тихонько бормочет телевизор. Головная боль тонким сверлом вгрызается в висок.

Не глядя, Тайлер тянется за очередной лежащей в раковине тарелкой и вздрагивает всем телом от острой вспышки боли, прошивающей руку. Из тонкого пореза на пальце течет кровь, капает в мутную мыльную воду. Палец саднит. Тайлер обескуражено смотрит на него, на стекающую по ладони и запястью кровь, потом переводит взгляд на раковину. Там, среди тарелок, лежит оставшийся после завтрака перепачканный джемом нож.

Из гостиной доносится глупая песенка из рекламы кукурузных хлопьев. К дому напротив подъезжает машина. Тайлер не двигается, почти не дышит, он смотрит на кровь и прислушивается к себе, изо всех сил пытается уловить хоть что-то внутри — отголосок какой-нибудь эмоции, страх, смятение, что угодно. 

_Ничего._

От разочарования что-то содрогается в грудной клетке — словно невидимая рука случайно задевает подвешенную в воздухе струну, — но в следующее мгновение и это чувство проходит, растворяется в пустоте. 

Тайлер приникает губами к порезу и зализывает ранку. Он почти не ощущает вкуса крови. От рук пахнет цветочным моющим средством. Боли нет.

— Дорогой, как ты там? — кричит из гостиной мать.

Прежде чем ответить ей, Тайлер глубоко вздыхает, прикрывая глаза, и с силой впивается зубами в порезанный палец.

*

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

— Тайлер! — зовет отец. — Я уехал! Займись сегодня гаражом — там ужасный бардак!

Хлопает входная дверь.

На холодильнике среди старых квитанций, перечня покупок и открыток, привезенных из отпусков, висит новый клейкий листок. 

_помыть посуду_  
перебрать вещи в гараже  
разморозить холодильник  
погладить вещи 

С утра до вечера Тайлер сражается с пылью и беспорядком, но день за днем в списке не становится меньше дел. Пытаться победить хаос — это, пожалуй, благородное занятие, но оно заранее обречено на провал. Сизифов труд. Всё на свете, так или иначе, стремится к энтропии, к разрушению и саморазрушению, таков порядок вещей. Всё на свете стремится к тому, чтобы умереть.

Тайлер замирает у раковины, крепко обхватывая голову мокрыми от воды руками. 

_«Замолчи,_ — яростно шепчет он голосу в своей голове. — _Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи»._

Из крана капает. Звук монотонный и ритмичный — будто ещё одно бьющееся сердце. Грязные тарелки мокнут в мутной воде, от которой резко пахнет чем-то сладким. Сегодня непростой день. Пытаясь отвлечься, Тайлер переводит взгляд на вид за окном, но на улице нет ни души, мимо не проезжает ни одна машина. Мыслям не за что зацепиться. Темные, тяжелые мысли настойчиво ищут лазейки и пробираются в голову, словно насекомые.

На столешнице начинает вибрировать телефон. Сначала Тайлер настораживается, но потом видит высветившееся на экране имя и тепло улыбается. Ледяная когтистая лапа тревоги, сжимающая сердце, чуть ослабляет свою хватку.

— Привет, Марк, — говорит он, плечом прижимая телефон к щеке.

— Хэй, Тайлер, — в голосе Марка слышна ответная улыбка. — Как дела?

— Хорошо, — как можно более легко отвечает он. — Всё хорошо.

Марк вздыхает. Он знает, что это не совсем правда — Тайлер чувствует повисшее в воздухе недоверие. Но Марк никогда не ловит его на этой лжи, не лезет в душу, не расспрашивает о подробностях. Тайлер не уверен, почему так происходит: может, на самом-то деле Марку нет дела до него, может, он просто старается уважать чужое личное пространство. Может, Марк просто не представляет, что ему сказать, как помочь. Они никогда по-настоящему не говорили об этом — как и о многих других важных вещах.

Впрочем, спустя год Марк все ещё не забывает Тайлера, все еще регулярно звонит ему и спрашивает, как у него дела. Пожалуй, это многое значит. Этого достаточно, чтобы Тайлер думал о нем как о лучшем друге. 

— Тут такое дело: мои друзья устраивают вечеринку в субботу. Ничего заоблачного, будут классные ребята с режиссерского, кое-кто с актерского. Мирные посиделки. Тебя никто не будет донимать. Просто выберешься из дома, развеешься, пересечешься со всеми нашими. Мы сто лет не виделись, чувак, я очень хотел бы поболтать с тобой.

— Да, было бы здорово. 

— Круто.

— Пришли мне адрес — я посмотрю, смогу ли приехать.

— Тебе даже ехать никуда не надо, я могу заскочить за тобой. Ну же, бро. Соглашайся.

У Тайлера ёкает сердце. В последний раз он виделся с Марком, когда прямо из больницы заехал в кампус, чтобы навсегда забрать оттуда свои вещи.

Конечно же, Марк хочет с ним встретиться. Он хорошо относится к Тайлеру, он будто сумел разглядеть в нем что-то _стоящее_ , особенное — Тайлер понятия не имеет, что именно. Согласись он поехать на вечеринку прямо сейчас, все было бы идеально: они разговаривали бы о музыке и фильмах, как в старые добрые времена. Марк делился бы какими-нибудь смешными историями, связанными с учебой, сыпал бы специфической терминологией, которую понимают только ребята с режиссерского факультета, но Тайлер все равно улыбался бы в ответ и кивал головой, слушая до конца. Они снова могли бы укутаться в свою дружбу, будто в старый разношенный свитер, и все было бы как прежде, словно ничего и не случалось, разве нет? 

_Нет._

Тайлер устало трет переносицу.

— Мне надо подумать, — говорит он, и слова даются ему с трудом.

Ложь встает поперек горла, словно осколок кости. Слишком много чувства вины для одного человека. 

— Подумать? — разочарованно переспрашивает Марк.

— Мне надо согласовать это с родителями. Ты сам понимаешь.

— Да, конечно.

Тайлер не уверен, что Марк понимает. Тайлер никогда не рассказывал ему всей правды о том, что именно вынудило его сделать то, из-за чего он потом оказался в госпитале, как он справлялся с последствиями всего произошедшего долгие месяцы после выписки. Но — и это будто бы оправдывает Тайлера — Марк никогда и не спрашивал. Наверное, о чем-то он мог догадаться сам, мог собрать оставшуюся часть картины, опираясь на гуляющие по кампусу слухи, но Тайлеру, пожалуй, хотелось бы, чтобы Марк спросил обо всем именно его. 

Ему хотелось бы откровенно поговорить с кем-нибудь не из семьи. Хотелось бы получить со стороны подтверждение, что все его переживания, его боль, его борьба были реальными и имели свой смысл. Хотелось бы ухватиться за чужой вопрос, будто за протянутую оливковую ветвь. 

Но Марк не спрашивает. Тайлер молчит. Со временем это молчание каменеет и выстраивает между ними непреодолимую стену. 

— Я перезвоню тебе, — говорит Тайлер. — Как только приму решение.

— Хорошо, я буду ждать, — с едва различимой грустью отзывается Марк, и по его голосу ясно: он знает, что Тайлер не перезвонит. — Знаешь, чувак, мы все скучаем по тебе. Я скучаю по тебе. После того, как ты вернулся домой, ты словно с лица Земли исчез.

— Ты слишком драматизируешь, — пытаясь отшутиться, говорит он.

Марк молчит — кажется, слова Тайлера его задели.

— Я буду очень рад тебя видеть, — наконец, говорит он — это его последний аргумент. 

Тайлер прикусывает губу.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

— Тогда до связи.

— До связи.

— Береги себя, Тайлер.

Марк вешает трубку. Тайлер откладывает телефон в сторону и смотрит в окно. Вдоль блестящей от сырости асфальтовой дороги тянутся серые, однообразные фасады домов, сверху к ним плотной крышкой прилегает небо. Цвет у низких облаков — как у рыбьей чешуи, и на их фоне голые ветви деревьев кажутся угольно-черными, будто сгоревшие спички. Слышен приглушенный шум ветра, похожий на жалобный вой какого-то существа.

— Тайлер, — окликает его заглянувшая на кухню мать. — Ты с кем-то говорил, милый? Я слышала твой голос.

Тайлер не оборачивается, продолжая смотреть в окно.

— Марк звонил.

— Марк? Тот парень из колледжа?

— Да.

— Что он хотел?

— Хочет увидеться со мной, звал на вечеринку, — Тайлер глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с силами, и все же оборачивается, встречаясь с матерью взглядом. — Мам, я хочу пойти.

Выражение её лица становится жестким, как наждачная бумага. Воздух на кухне сгущается — так бывает перед грозой.

— Нет, — с нажимом, четко артикулируя каждое слово, говорит она. — Ты прекрасно знаешь: я запретила тебе общаться с этими людьми. 

— Но…

— Колледж плохо на тебя повлиял. Неужели ты не понимаешь?.. — почти без перехода её тон вдруг изменяется, вместо гневного и требовательного становится вкрадчивым, приторно-сладким. — Пожалуйста, дорогой. Тебе ведь становится лучше. Ты сам знаешь, что не стоит подвергать себя такому риску. Помнишь, что сказал врач? Тебе нельзя рисковать собой, своим здоровьем, ради людей, которые почти тебя не знают.

— Марк — мой лучший друг.

— А я — твоя мать. И кого ты будешь слушать?

Это низко, это подло. Ставить своего сына перед таким выбором — это удар под дых. Тайлер понимает, что его мать, истратив все остальные аргументы, решила играть грязно. Он понимает. Но — и это его проклятье — он не может ей отказать. Угождать ей — его негласная обязанность наряду со всеми остальными пунктами из списка. Ему нельзя думать только о себе. 

Он молча отворачивается к окну. В стекле Тайлер видит размытые очертания своего отражения: только тень, темный силуэт, сквозь который просвечивают черные переплетения древесных ветвей. Вместо лица — клякса, серые отсветы на окне; ни глаз, ни рта. Он не может дать отпор, не может защитить себя.

— Хорошо, — почти шепотом говорит Тайлер, напряженно вглядываясь в пустоту перед своим лицом.

Мать подходит со спины и кладет руку ему на плечо — это жест поддержки, но Тайлер весь будто замерзает изнутри, его парализует.

— Так будет лучше для тебя, дорогой, — ласково говорит она и уходит.

Дрожащей рукой Тайлер берет со столешницы телефон, набирает сообщение.

_прости, я не смогу приехать_

Марк отвечает почти мгновенно.

_Ничего. В следующий раз, да?_

Тайлер не может заставить себя написать ответ. Он тяжело опирается руками о раковину и зажмуривает глаза так сильно, что начинает ломить в висках. 

Сквозь открытую форточку слышно, как на улице начинается дождь.

*

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды. 

— Мэдисон, я опять опоздаю из-за тебя! — кричит из коридора Зак.

— Отстань от меня! — раздраженно кричит ему в ответ Мэдди. — Отстань, отстань от меня!

— _Хорошо ли тебе спится по ночам? Как тебе удалось затянуть петлю так туго?_ — из комнаты Джея снова играет Green Day.

— Тайлер, — кричит отец, стоя в дверях. — Когда ты в последний раз поливал цветы?

— Дорогой, — расстроено воркует мать, — у кофе какой-то странный привкус. Кажется, ты сделал его слишком крепким. Сегодня мне надо буквально на минутку съездить на работу, сможешь побыть один?

Вместе с малиново-красным рассветом наступает новый день.

_помыть посуду_  
постирать шторы  
полить цветы  
убраться в подвале 

Тайлер вытирает кухонный стол, когда в кармане пижамных штанов начинает звонить телефон. Вибро-вызов звучит, будто сверло работающей дрели. Не глядя, Тайлер достает сотовый и отвечает.

— Алло?

— Привет, — говорит мужской голос на другом конце провода. — Это Джош, — он немного смущенно кашляет и поясняет: — Тот, который нашел твои тетради?.. Я уже звонил тебе.

— Да, я помню, — вздыхает Тайлер, устало прикрывая глаза. — И зачем ты звонишь мне снова? Я же просил не беспокоить меня больше.

— Я, типа, прочитал твои тетради.

— Что, _все?_

— Все семь.

Тайлер медленно выпрямляется и откладывает тряпку в сторону. Он не знает, что сказать. Мысли закручиваются вихрем. Ему волнительно, ему не по себе, он в замешательстве. Никто и никогда не читал _всех_ его тетрадей — даже родители, даже Марк. Тайлер никогда не делился ни с кем такой огромной частью себя, это даже не приходило ему в голову. Если он и показывал другим людям что-то из своих записей, то это были небольшие отрывки, всего по несколько строк, ничего серьезного. 

Но этот незнакомец прочитал всё, от корки до корки. И теперь Тайлер не может избавиться от странного ощущения, будто у него вырвали кусок души и выставили на всеобщее обозрение — он слишком открыт, беззащитен. Сердце испуганно льнет ко внутренней стороне ребер. 

И все же… и все же словно что-то щелкает у Тайлера внутри. Он не знает, как ещё описать это: чувство душевного голода, потом щелчок и короткое электрическое содрогание в солнечном сплетении. Ему становится интересно.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — тихо спрашивает он.

На другом конце провода завывает ветер; слышно, как где-то вдалеке звучат людские голоса. 

— Ну… я не знаю. Я был заинтригован. Наверное… наверное, я просто хотел _понять_ , — парень вздыхает, потом невесело усмехается. — Вообще-то, ты сам предложил мне прочитать их, помнишь?

— Я сказал тебе выбросить их.

— Да, точно. Знаешь, хорошо, что я тебя не послушал, — он переводит дыхание, и Тайлер вдруг с удивлением понимает: он волнуется. — Слушай, ты… ты сам написал всё это?

— Почему спрашиваешь?

— Хочу знать.

— Зачем?

Парень усмехается.

— Просто ответь мне, чувак.

Тайлер медленно выдыхает. Внутри — будто натянутая леска, которая вот-вот лопнет. Он нервно прикусывает губу.

— Да, сам. 

— Ох, — с чувством отзывается парень. — Вау.

— _Вау?_ — с сомнением переспрашивает Тайлер. — Как это вообще понимать?

— Ты охренительно талантлив, Тайлер Роберт Джозеф, — это сказано мягко, почти ласково. — Надеюсь, ты это знаешь. Очень надеюсь. Потому что не представляю, зачем _такому_ человеку выбрасывать тетради с _такими_ стихами в хиленьком лесу позади гипермаркета.

Сначала Тайлеру кажется, что он ослышался, и из-за этого чужой комплимент едва не пролетает мимо ушей, но все же задевает его на излете. В груди становится горячо.

— Я… Что… Хочешь сказать, _тебе понравилось?_

— Именно это я и хочу сказать. Если честно, я не помню даже, когда в последний раз читал что-то настолько классное.

Тайлер плотнее прижимает телефон к уху и сладко поеживается. Переминается с ноги на ногу, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее.

— Это… — он вздыхает, потирая рукой лоб. — Это немного неловко. Не знаю, что сказать. Спасибо, наверное?..

— Пожалуйста, — с готовностью отзывается парень.

Они молчат. По ту сторону провода воет ветер. Парень не вешает трубку. Тайлер поднимает взгляд и смотрит в окно.

— Джош, верно?

— Ага.

— Скажи мне, Джош, ты всегда читаешь чужие тетради, которые находишь черт знает где?

Джош насмешливо фыркает в ответ.

— Как бы тебе ответить… Такое случалось лишь однажды, поэтому, наверное, я не стал бы использовать слово «всегда». Почему ты вообще их выбросил?

На улице впервые за последнюю неделю светит солнце. Соседские дети в ярких дождевиках играют на площадке у дома; одна из девочек хватает мяч и пускается в погоню за мальчиком. Тот, убегая, громко кричит — со стороны не понять, от страха или от восторга. Тайлер прокашливается.

— Это долгая история.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь.

— Ты не поймешь.

— Скорее всего, — неожиданно соглашается Джош. — Но я подумал, может, ты все равно захочешь мне об этом рассказать.

Тайлер слегка хмурится.

— И зачем же?

— Я… я не знаю. Может, тебе захочется выговориться — теперь, когда у тебя больше нет твоих тетрадей. Правда, не знаю. Просто я подумал, что если бы я написал все эти стихи… наверное, я чувствовал бы себя одиноко?.. — он замолкает, пытаясь найти слова. Тайлер заворожено ждет, не двигаясь с места. — Прости, наверное, я лезу не в свое дело.

— Это уж точно.

— Ладно, ладно. Единственное, в чем я уверен: мне хочется тебя выслушать. Может, я и не смогу понять, но я постараюсь. Это… черт… — Джош нервно усмехается. — Окей, давай начистоту. Мне просто очень понравились твои стихи. Ты… умеешь обращаться со словами, чувак, умеешь пронзительно говорить обо всем сложном. И когда я читал тетради, мне хотелось рвать и метать, плакать, радоваться, потому что… ты будто бы понял меня, _по-настоящему понял_. И, наверное, теперь мне просто хочется отблагодарить тебя. В смысле, правда, спасибо.

— Не за что, — слабо, почти шепотом отзывается Тайлер.

Никто и никогда не говорил ему такого. В горле стоит ком. Джош снова молчит, и Тайлер очень надеется, что он не жалеет о своей откровенности.

Дело в том, что Тайлер всегда хотел (втайне мечтал, боялся, надеялся) услышать именно эти слова. До того, как все случилось, до того, как ему пришлось бросить колледж, он писал стихи именно с этой целью: дать понять своему случайному читателю, что он не один, что его понимают. 

Как же иронично — или, может, символично? — что его желание исполнилось именно сейчас. На секунду у Тайлера даже появляется подозрение: может, и все эти слова тоже были написаны где-то в одной из тетрадей, а Джош просто зачитал их, чтобы втереться в доверие. Но нет. Истинное вдохновение невозможно подделать, а Джош говорил от чистого сердца — Тайлер это почувствовал.

И он почувствовал кое-что ещё: какую-то вспышку глубоко внутри, едва различимый импульс, порыв. Что-то в душе настойчиво желает проснуться и пробраться к свету. Искра в бархатном мраке — такое бывает, когда в темном помещении идет сварка; маленькие горящие осколки рвутся наружу сквозь пустоту. Это отдаленно похоже на боль, но ещё больше — на восторг, на улыбку. 

— Я все ещё могу вернуть тебе твои тетради, если ты передумал, — говорит Джош, и его голос вырывает Тайлера из блаженного оцепенения. — В первой, кажется, есть какой-то адрес рядом с номером телефона — ты все ещё живешь там? Это не так далеко от моей работы, я могу заехать на неделе.

— Я… подумаю, — говорит Тайлер, задумчиво прижимая руку к груди. — Пусть пока тетради побудут у тебя.

— Нет проблем. Звони, если что, чувак. 

— Ладно.

— Нет, я серьезно, — с мягкой настойчивостью говорит Джош. — Позвони мне как-нибудь. Твои стихи — это самое _яркое_ , что случилось со мной за последнее время. Мне хотелось бы поговорить с тобой ещё.

Тайлер с силой прикусывает губу. Он чувствует себя немножко пьяным от чужой похвалы — такого не случалось давно, безумно давно. Никогда. 

_Иди прочь, оставь меня в покое, остановись_ , думает он. _Не смей останавливаться._

Со стороны прихожей доносится щелчок замка, звон ключей. Шуршит снимаемая куртка.

— Дорогой, я дома! — кричит мать.

— Мне пора, — быстро говорит Тайлер Джошу. — Спасибо, что позвонил.

— Тебе спасибо. Не пропадай.

Тайлер дожидается, когда Джош положит трубку. Потом он быстро убирает телефон в карман и хватает со стола тряпку.

Мать заглядывает на кухню, смеряет сына оценивающим взглядом.

— Как ты тут без меня? — воркующим голосом, будто обращаясь к младенцу, спрашивает она. — Все хорошо?

Тайлер демонстрирует ей тряпку, зажатую в руке, словно ценный трофей.

— Вытираю со стола, — говорит он.

— Отлично, не забудь потом полить цветы.

Она, шурша привезенным с собой пакетом, уходит в гостиную. Вскоре оттуда доносятся звуки включенного телевизора — какое-то послеобеденное ток-шоу для скучающих домохозяек. День снова входит в свою привычную колею.

Тайлер глубоко вздыхает, стряхивая с себя остатки какого-то странного, гнетущего воодушевления, и вновь принимается за уборку.

*

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

Тяжело дыша, Тайлер вваливается на кухню посреди ночи — впервые за последние несколько месяцев он проснулся от кошмара. Ему снилось, будто он попал под звездопад, и звезды падали с неба проливным дождем, пронизывали светящимися хвостами ночь, вгрызались в землю, их пламенные искры-брызги до мяса обжигали Тайлеру лицо. 

После пробуждения сердце бьется так, будто душа рвется вон из груди, чтобы взбежать по какой-то неведомой лестнице. 

Как и любой другой сон, этот тоже поначалу выглядит на удивление реальным, но на деле небесное пламя оказывается лишь очередной тихой ночью в Огайо. Легкий ветерок колышет занавеску на приоткрытом окне, и гулкая тишина дома неприятно давит на уши — как будто находишься под водой. На всякий случай, Тайлер осторожно, едва касаясь, ощупывает щеки и подбородок — никаких ожогов, никакой обуглившейся до костей кожи, только трепещущий пульс, испуганно колотящийся где-то в районе горла. 

На микроволновке зеленоватым светом горят цифры: десять минут пятого.

Тайлер подходит к полной грязных тарелок раковине и долго плещет себе в лицо холодной водой, пытаясь избавиться от остатков ночного кошмара. На кухне темно. Свет от уличных фонарей едва добирается сюда, тяжелые дождевые тучи второй день подряд поглощают собою любой намек на солнечные или лунные лучи. Кухонный пол холодит босые ноги.

Первый кошмар за последний год. Тайлер тяжело дышит, нависнув над раковиной. Трясутся руки, кружится голова. Ребра будто опутали изнутри суровыми нитками, и дышать становится все труднее. Тайлера вдруг накрывает ощущение: он мёртв, он на самом деле мертв, он умер ещё в машине скорой помощи, которая везла его из кампуса до госпиталя, но почему-то он все ещё остается тут, в своем доме, нежеланный и неприкаянный. 

Паника входит в сердце штопальной иглой. Тайлер зажмуривается, прячет лицо в руках. Страх ласково, почти нежно шепчет на ухо: _«Это ты во всем виноват. Ты не справился, не оправдал ожиданий, не смог заново склеить свою разбитую вдребезги жизнь. Ты думал только о себе. Почему бы тебе не взять в руку тот нож? Почему бы тебе сейчас не закрыть все окна и не включить на кухне газ? Почему бы тебе не довершить начатое — в тот раз ничего не получилось, но в этот наверняка всё получится, наверняка»._

Почти не думая о том, что делает, Тайлер на ощупь достает из кармана телефон и непослушными пальцами набирает смс.

_ты не спишь?_

Он мог бы подняться наверх и разбудить родителей. Они начали бы беспокоиться, упрекать его, мать бы расплакалась, заламывая руки, и ещё на месяц отказалась бы оставлять его дома одного. Он мог бы разбудить Зака, но они так давно не разговаривали по душам, что Тайлер не уверен, сможет ли брат понять его. Он мог бы написать Марку, но в такое время тот обычно спит, поставив телефон на беззвучный режим.

Тайлер отправляет сообщение Джошу.

Это глупо — они почти не знают друг друга и разговаривали всего два раза, и оба — почти две недели назад. Скорее всего, Джош спит и ему нет дела до чужих проблем. Скорее всего, Тайлер просто увидел сквозь его слова то, что хотел увидеть, и вообразил себе невесть что.

Но все же Джош прочитал его стихи. Ему понравилось. Он — единственный, кто сказал, что хочет выслушать Тайлера. Он сам предложил позвонить.

Тайлер не в своем уме, а потому нажимает кнопку «Отправить».

Ответ приходит через пару минут.

_Нет. Хочешь поговорить? Мне позвонить тебе?_

Тайлер едва успевает прочитать сообщение, как телефон начинает вибрировать в руке.

— Алло? — хрипло говорит он.

— Привет, — голос у Джоша звучит немного сипло, как после долгого молчания. — Что, тоже не можешь заснуть?

— Скорее никак не могу проснуться.

— Понятно, — говорит Джош так, будто действительно все понимает.

Они молчат. Тайлер прислоняется спиной к холодильнику и медленно сползает на пол. Сквозь прижатый к щеке телефон он слушает живую тишину — тихо работающий телевизор, скрип пружин на диване или кровати, шорох одеяла, легкую песнь чужого дыхания.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает, наконец, Джош. — Я знаю, что это глупый вопрос, но все равно.

— Почему же он глупый?

— Ты написал мне в пятом часу, чувак. Люди, у которых все хорошо, обычно спят в это время, — вздыхает Джош, а потом нерешительно продолжает. — _Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь по утрам, когда солнце освещает землю и показывает, что ты сделал, и показывает, куда тебя завели твои мысли_ , — он проговаривает слова немного нараспев, пытаясь уложить их в единый ритм.

От удивления у Тайлера широко распахиваются глаза, внутри всё замирает. Он подтягивает ноги к себе, обхватывая колени свободной рукой.

— Господи, — почти шепчет он. — Ты что, выучил это наизусть?

Услышать, как к тебе чужими устами возвращаются твои собственные стихи — это ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение. Тайлеру кажется, будто его толкнули в самое сердце.

Джош смущенно посмеивается.

— Можно я буду отрицать свою ответственность и скажу, что они запомнились сами собой? Хотя, вообще-то, все так и было. Кое-какие строчки просто сразу врезались в память. Я прочитал их и подумал: «Вау, это же про меня. Этот парень знает, о чем говорит».

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что мои записи могли тебе понравиться.

— Почему? — недоуменно спрашивает Джош.

Тайлер вздыхает, утыкаясь лбом в колени. Он не знает, как ответить на этот вопрос, а потому говорит:  
— Ты все называешь их стихами, но… Это не совсем стихи. Это слова для будущих песен.

— Ох.

— Раньше я хотел выступать, собрать собственную группу, все такое. В колледже я изучал музыку.

— Изучал? Ты уже выпускник?

— Нет, я бросил колледж. В смысле, на деле вроде как ушел в академический отпуск, но, мне кажется, больше я туда не вернусь.

— Потому что не хочешь, или?..

— Это уже неважно, — Тайлер запрокидывает голову, затылком прислоняясь к металлическому боку холодильника. — Неважно.

Повисает пауза длиною в несколько вздохов.

На кухонном потолке, переплетаясь, танцуют тени. Капает из крана вода. Из окна тянет запахом мокрого асфальта и прелой листвы, от пола едва уловимо пахнет хлоркой.

— Меня все ещё мучает один вопрос, — признается Джош, и голос его звучит тихо, на несколько тонов ниже обычного. — Почему ты выбросил тетради?

— Они больше не нужны мне.

— Не нужны?

— Я больше не пишу. Почти год не писал, если честно.

Джош тяжело вздыхает, и динамики телефона взрываются помехами. Тайлер ожидает, что он снова спросит, почему же так вышло. Он снова попытается докопаться до причины, до разумных объяснений, а Тайлер и на этот раз не сможет ответить ему и опять почувствует стыд. Порочный круг, в который попадают почти все разговоры с его участием.

Но Джош говорит:  
— Я… не буду спрашивать, что тебя сдерживает. Просто хочу сказать, что мне жаль это слышать. Твои тексты потрясающе выглядят как стихи, а уж как песни… Мне кажется, в них действительно что-то есть. Ты не боишься говорить о том, что по-настоящему важно. Такие песни могли бы достучаться до других людей. Могли бы повести за собой.

Тайлер невесело усмехается.

— Кого и куда я поведу? Я потерян сам. 

— Многие думают о том же самом.

— Никто не думает о том, о чем думаю я.

Джош словно пропускает его реплику мимо ушей.

— Ты знаешь, в одной из тетрадей я нашел эту надпись… _«оставайся в живых»_. Крупными буквами, во всю страницу.

Вот как, думает Тайлер. Значит, он видел и это. Неужели осталось хоть что-нибудь, что ускользнуло от его внимания? Хоть одна маленькая деталь, хоть один секрет, который Тайлер все еще смог бы считать лишь своим.

— Это… это просто записка для самого себя, — пытается объяснить он. — Иногда мне сложно удерживать в голове повседневные вещи, и я пишу себе что-то вроде напоминаний. Они удерживают меня на плаву, помогают не забыть о том, что имеет значение.

— Теперь это стало напоминанием и для меня тоже. Вот о чем я пытаюсь тебе сказать.

— Ох, — выдыхает Тайлер, и этот вздох повисает в воздухе, короткий и гулкий, словно эхо после выстрела.

Его охватывает чувство, которому он не может подобрать названия. Оно медленно распускается в груди, будто цветок, а затем тянется дальше, к рукам и ногам, даря умиротворенность, заставляя испытывать щемящую, сладкую грусть. Тайлер настолько отвык от настоящих, ничем не прикрытых эмоций, что на секунду ему кажется, что он вот-вот задохнется. Разумеется, этого не происходит. Он все ещё в смятении, все ещё не в силах окончательно пробиться сквозь стену отчуждения, а потому не может по-настоящему это ощутить, ничего из этого. Призрачный отголосок едва различимых эмоций — вот и всё, но это восхитительно.

Джош улавливает в нем какую-то перемену и говорит:  
— Тайлер.

Он вздрагивает всем телом, как от резкого окрика. Джош уже называл его по имени, но он впервые произнес его имя _вот так_ — вкрадчиво, тепло, с каким-то лишь ему известным подтекстом. 

И это сметает какую-то преграду у Тайлера внутри, вырывает слова у него из горла.

— Мне так страшно, — сбивчивым шепотом говорит он, прикрывая ладонью рот. — Порой я чувствую, что моя жизнь рассыпается на куски, и я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Я не вижу смысла в том, чтобы просыпаться по утрам. У меня нет цели. Знаешь, иногда… иногда мне кажется, что я уже умер. Мне кажется, что меня нет.

Он замолкает так же поспешно, как и начал говорить. Джош коротко выдыхает, будто собираясь с мыслями.

— Есть такой анекдот, — осторожно говорит он. — Студент подходит к профессору философии и говорит: «Сэр, вы знаете, меня очень мучает одна проблема: мне все время кажется, что меня нет». Профессор внимательно смотрит на студента и переспрашивает: «Простите, _кому_ кажется?» 

— Да, — говорит Тайлер сквозь подкативший к горлу ком. — Смешно.

— Эй, я просто пытаюсь сказать, что… А, черт с ним. Пожалуй, я не тот человек, с которым стоит обсуждать такие вещи. Я тоже не знаю, в чем смысл, чувак. Но это окей. Это не нечто вещественное, что можно легко потерять, а потом так же легко найти. На многие вопросы нет простых ответов, на некоторые вопросы ответов нет вообще. Если кажется, что ты смог разрешить все главные противоречия, то ты недооцениваешь себя и всех, кто пытался сделать это раньше.

Тайлер обдумывает сказанное, прикусывая ноготь на большом пальце.

— Сложно жить совсем без ответов, — бормочет он, прижимаясь к телефону щекой. — Сложно жить.

— Ага, — бормочет Джош в ответ.

— Мне все ещё хочется умереть, — говорит Тайлер, и Джош явно замечает это _«всё ещё»_ , но не спрашивает, больше не пытается докопаться до причин.

— Мне тоже, — расслабленно, сонно признается он. — Но, рано или поздно, мы точно получим желаемое. Смерть обо всех позаботится.

— Не хочу ждать. Может, нам стоит просто убить себя, — вдруг предлагает Тайлер.

— Может быть, — Джош, кажется, улыбается.

Тайлер улыбается тоже.

— Вопрос такой: как может убить себя человек, который уже мертв и которого не существует?

— Ой, иди к черту, Джош.

Они тихо посмеиваются. 

— Прости, — вдруг говорит Джош.

— Нет, — говорит Тайлер. — Всё нормально. Спасибо.

На кухонном потолке, переплетаясь, танцуют тени. Свет садовых фонарей отражается на хромированной панели микроволновки, и две светящиеся точки выглядят, будто горящие в темноте глаза. Из телефона доносится мерное дыхание Джоша.

И вдруг происходит нечто особенное. Что-то меняется в пустоте вокруг, и страх уходит, а реальность открывает своё темное нутро, высвобождая весь свой ужас, всю свою хрупкую красоту. Все вокруг становится ярким, четким, неописуемо прекрасным. Тайлер сидит на холодном кухонном полу и смотрит на потолок, и думает о том, что жители Колумбуса наверняка сейчас спят, и вымерший до утра город окутывают темные тучи, но над ними, в чернильной вышине, по выгнутому куполу неба рассыпаются звезды, между которых льется невесть к кому обращенная музыка радиодиджеев. 

Что-то настойчиво, отчаянно зудит в солнечном сплетении, и, кажется, с кончиков пальцев вот-вот посыплются искры. Хочется поскорее добраться до письменного стола, до бумаги и ручки. Под кожей искрится смутно знакомая жажда, отдаленно похожая на ломку. И на Тайлера, будто нож гильотины, снисходит понимание — это порыв вдохновения. Ему снова хочется писать, сочинять музыку. Снова хочется сформулировать свои мысли через рифму и ритм, вытащить их прочь из головы.

Ему снова хочется испытать чувство принадлежности к чему-то большему.

На часах — почти шесть утра, скоро проснутся домашние. Тайлеру жалко прерывать разговор, но он ещё не готов столкнуться со своей семьей, которая скоро спустится вниз к завтраку.

— Слушай, мне пора, — говорит он. — Уже почти утро. Спасибо, что поговорил со мной.

— Эй, подожди, — окликает его Джош. — Задержишься ещё буквально на пару минут? Знаешь я играю на барабанах, и, вроде как, уже пытался подобрать ритм под твои стихи… но это все не то. У тебя красивый голос, — смущенно говорит он. — Раз уж ты сочинял лирику для песен, может, напоешь мне мотив какой-нибудь из них?..

У него нет времени. Он не пел почти год. Кто-то в доме может его услышать, а потом начать задавать ненужные вопросы.

Это неважно.

— _Я пытаюсь, я пытаюсь уснуть,_ — тихо поет Тайлер, сидя на кафельном полу в темной кухне. — _Я пытаюсь, пытаюсь уснуть, но не могу, не могу, потому что..._  
  
Джош молча слушает.

Буквально через несколько минут прозвонят будильники, и дом Тайлера оживет, весь город оживет, наполнится вечно спешащими куда-то людьми, их делами, заботами и проблемами. Но пока этого ещё не произошло, утро ещё не наступило, и в мире существуют лишь Тайлер, Джош и эта звучащая сквозь пустоту песня.

Где-то в небесной вышине, за крышами домов и дождевыми тучами, занимается рассвет.

* 

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

Тайлер сосредоточенно моет тарелку за тарелкой, раскладывает чистые вилки и ложки по своим местам. За последнюю неделю он несколько раз случайно резался ножами, которые кто-то оставлял в раковине, и теперь порезы на руках щиплет от моющего средства. Ранка у основания большого пальца все еще легонько кровоточит, и кровь потом засыхает бурой коркой, которую Тайлер почти тут же сдирает, заставляя палец кровоточить вновь.

Красная капля случайно падает на одну из чистых тарелок, и Тайлеру приходится ещё раз вымыть ее. 

Сегодня пасмурно и холодно, с самого утра, не переставая, идет дождь. На улице нет почти никого, кроме случайных прохожих, которые время от времени пробегают мимо с разноцветными зонтами в руках. В почерневшей утробе неба недовольно ворчит гром. По оконному стеклу, будто слезы, стекает дождевая вода.

— Я пойду прилягу ненадолго, — говорит заглянувшая на кухню мать. — Голова весь день гудит из-за непогоды. Не забудь потом пропылесосить ковер в гостиной, ладно?

Ещё одна тарелка, блинная сковородка, две чашки. За окном сверкает молния, и ливень будто бы усиливается. Тайлер прикрывает глаза, опуская руки в теплую воду, и слушает дождь. Ранки на ладонях зудят от благоухающей цветами желтоватой пены.

На краю раковины вибрирует телефон. Пустая смс от Джоша. Тайлер отправляет пустую смс в ответ.

Когда они говорили в последний раз, Тайлер объяснил, что не может отвечать на звонки при родителях. Джош не стал задавать вопросов и просто предложил обмениваться сообщениями, чтобы проверять, кто из них свободен. Джош сказал, что тоже не может брать трубку, когда он на работе. Тайлер сказал ему, что нигде не работает. Джош опять не стал задавать вопросов.

Звонит телефон.

— Алло?

— Ну и погодка сегодня, — говорит Джош, немного запыхавшись.

Тайлер бросает взгляд на часы.

— Ты разве не на работе?

— Обеденный перерыв, чувак. Я сбежал в свой фургон, чтобы отдохнуть ото всех. Обычно я уезжаю куда-нибудь поесть, но сегодня такая погода…

— Льет с самого утра.

— Ага. У меня голова раскалывается.

— У меня тоже.

Сквозь динамики телефона Тайлер слышит, как дождевые капли барабанят по крыше машины. Почему-то ему приятно думать о том, что они с Джошем застряли под одним и тем же дождем — он не разделяет, а, скорее, соединяет их. 

— Слушай, я, вообще-то, хотел спросить: до того, как ты… бросил сочинять музыку, на чем ты играл?

Тон голоса у Джоша — мягкий, вовсе не настойчивый, и Тайлер знает, что если он не захочет, он может не отвечать. Но он отвечает.

— На пианино, в основном.

— Оно у тебя осталось?

— У меня был синтезатор, — с тяжелым сердцем говорит он. — Больше нет.

— Тут такое дело: в музыкальном магазине, где я работаю, один из консультантов вчера уронил коробку с синтезатором. Он сломался, и директор, скорее всего, спишет его на следующей неделе. Я глянул одним глазком: синтезатор не работает, но на вид там ничего особо серьезного. У меня есть знакомый, который неплохо шарит в электронике, он наверняка мог бы починить его, типа, за пиццу и пиво. 

— О, — растерянно отзывается Тайлер. — Я не знаю, стоит ли тебе так хлопотать из-за меня.

— Да брось, чувак. Не пропадать же хорошей вещи. И я рад буду, если она достанется тебе.

Джош улыбается. За время их знакомства Тайлер уже успел изучить все интонации его голоса, все оттенки и скрытые эмоции. Он знает, как звучит голос Джоша, когда тот улыбается, хмурится, печалится или злится. Он хорошо улавливает детали, но ему недостает главного — лица. Когда он пытается представить Джоша, воображению не хватает пищи. И потому, думая о нем, Тайлер обычно видит какие-то отдельные черты — губы, глаза, руки, — каждый раз разные, но каждый раз такие завораживающие, по-своему притягательные. 

— Эй, — говорит Джош. — У меня сейчас целый час свободен, я мог бы… — он замолкает.

— Что? — нетерпеливо переспрашивает Тайлер.

— Мог бы, наконец, завезти тетради тебе.

— Ты что, всегда таскаешь их с собой?

— Ну, я, типа, читал их, пока стоял в пробках по дороге домой. С тех пор они так и лежат на заднем сидении.

Тайлер медленно улыбается, чувствуя внезапно охватившую его легкость.

— О, говори прямо, — поддразнивает он, — тебе просто хочется меня увидеть.

Джош резко замолкает, и Тайлер даже не слышит сквозь динамик его привычное певучее дыхание.

— Джош?

— Ты меня подловил, — серьезно отвечает он. — Да, мне хотелось бы встретиться с тобой. А тебе разве нет?

Тайлер закатывает глаза.

— Я ещё не решил, могу ли я тебе доверять, — шутливо говорит он. — Вдруг ты маньяк?

— Который ищет своих жертв по телефону?

— Не смейся! Я слышал о таких. Они названивают людям, устанавливают контакт, втираются в доверие. Становятся лучшими друзьями, а потом начинают потихоньку дергать за нужные ниточки, манипулировать. Замещают собой голос в голове своих жертв.

— Ты думаешь, я хочу стать голосом в твоей голове? — хрипло смеется Джош. — Черт, это звучит сексуально.

Тайлер прикусывает губу. Щёки обдает жаром.

— Прости, моя мама сегодня дома, — с сожалением говорит он. — Я не смогу ни пригласить тебя внутрь, ни выйти к тебе, так что…

— У вас есть окно, которое выходит на дорогу перед домом?

— Да. С кухни все видно.

— Отлично. Нам необязательно пересекаться. Мы можем, ну, просто посмотреть друг на друга через окно. Я оставлю тетради в почтовом ящике, или типа того.

— На улице ливень, Джош. Ты отказался от обеда из-за этого, но поедешь через весь город и будешь торчать под дождем ради того, чтобы издалека посмотреть на меня?

Джош снова улыбается. Тайлер не видит его, но чувствует это в его слегка изменившемся дыхании, в повисшей паузе, в проходящей по коже волне мурашек.

— По-моему, более чем весомая причина. Мне хочется тебя увидеть — давно хочется, если честно. Ну так что?

Тайлер колеблется. Разумеется, он хочет увидеть Джоша — желание настолько сильное, что ему неловко в этом признаваться. Но в то же время он может сходу назвать миллион причин, почему это плохая идея. Он ничего не знает о Джоше, даже его фамилии. Звать чужого человека к своему дому — это верный способ накликать беду. Мать придет в бешенство, если узнает: она запрещает Тайлеру общаться даже с его старыми друзьями, что уж говорить о сомнительных знакомых, появившихся с помощью тех проклятых тетрадей. Тайлеру нельзя рисковать своим хрупким душевным равновесием, нельзя творить что попало, нельзя расстраивать родителей. Самое важное: ему нельзя думать только о себе, а он собирается сделать именно это.

Он хотел бы быть лучшим братом, лучшим сыном, но он такой, какой есть: эгоист и безумец, бунтарь и козел отпущения. Жизнь ничему его не учит. Он ещё пожалеет о своем решении, наверняка пожалеет.

Но это случится когда-нибудь потом. Сейчас он хочет увидеть Джоша.

И Тайлер говорит:  
— Приезжай. В первой тетради есть адрес.

Джош снова улыбается — чтобы это знать, не нужен зрительный контакт.

— Отлично! Дай мне минут двадцать. Я перезвоню, как буду рядом.

— Только не подходи близко к дому.

— Окей.

Он вешает трубку.

Двадцать минут тянутся медленно. В оконное стекло летит серая стружка дождя — за это время он немного сбавляет обороты, из ливня превращаясь в мелкую и противную морось. В раковине заканчивается грязная посуда, и хотя у Тайлера ещё полно дел на сегодня, он просто ходит по кухне из стороны в сторону, то и дело смотря на часы или в окно. Улица не меняется, она будто вымерла. Ни одной машины, ни одного прохожего. Небо — темное и тяжелое, как мысли, которые набиваются в голову Тайлера, словно вата.

Что, если Джош передумает и не приедет? Что, если он увидит Тайлера — в пижамной майке, встрепанного и осунувшегося — и будет разочарован? Что, если случится что-нибудь ещё, что-нибудь очень плохое, и это доломает Тайлера окончательно, заставит его пожалеть обо всем, что случилось за последний месяц?

Что, если Джош приедет к его дому и никого не увидит в окне, потому что на самом-то деле Тайлер давно мертв, его здесь нет, он больше не существует?..

С улицы доносится звук подъезжающей машины. Почти сразу же на столе начинает вибрировать телефон. Тайлеру требуется несколько лишних секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание и собраться с силами.

— Алло?

— Я на месте. Красный почтовый ящик, белая скамейка на крыльце?

— Да, все верно.

— Чувак, эти садовые гномы просто супер-криповые. Как вы ходите мимо них каждый день?

Несмотря на мучающую его тревогу, Тайлер усмехается.

— Отец считает, что они забавные.

— А я рядом с ними чувствую себя, как в фильме ужасов. Кухня — это то большое окно на первом этаже?

— Да, — говорит Тайлер и подходит ближе.

Встав на цыпочки, перегнувшись через кухонную раковину, он смотрит на улицу. 

У самой дороги припаркован фургон, рядом с ним, прямо под дождем стоит парень. Надетый на голову капюшон его толстовки, плохая погода и мокрое стекло мешают Тайлеру разглядеть Джоша как следует, но он все равно жадно выхватывает взглядом каждую деталь. Примерно его возраста, почти одного с ним роста. Самая простая, обычная одежда — рваные джинсы, кеды и плотная толстовка. Наконец-то Тайлер смотрит на чужие губы, глаза, руки, наконец-то ему не надо воображать себе все это. От волнения и радости немного мутит. Сердечный ритм вот-вот продолбит в груди дыру.

— Привет, — улыбаясь, говорит Джош, смотря прямо на Тайлера.

На улице холодно. Тайлер видит, как бесцветным паром колышется воздух у чужого рта и вспоминает, какой горячей может быть человеческая кожа.

— Привет, — эхом отзывается он. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Да уж. Я тоже. Классные волосы, чувак.

— О, заткнись, — беззлобно огрызается Тайлер. — Я забыл причесаться сегодня.

— Мне нравится. Не причесывайся никогда. Выброси расческу и больше не смотрись в зеркало. 

Они оба улыбаются. Оба жадно смотрят на улыбки друг друга.

Сквозь мокрое оконное стекло лицо Джоша выглядит немного размытым, расплывчатым, по щекам будто бы стекают дождевые капли. Тайлер вдруг понимает, что Джош видит его таким же — с потеками падающей с неба воды на лице.

Они молчат. Ливень на улице снова усиливается, и Тайлер думает, что Джош наверняка уже промок до нитки и замерз, стоя там, у своего фургона. Но он ничего не говорит, боясь нарушить волшебство момента. От долгого стояния на цыпочках ноги затекли, но Тайлер не двигается с места. Сейчас ничто на свете не сможет оторвать его от окна.

Колышутся от ветра тонкие ветви посаженной у дороги ивы.

— _Я знаю, где ты стоишь — молча, среди деревьев_ , — тихо напевает Тайлер.

Джош смеется и поет в ответ, пытаясь подстроиться под заданную мелодию:  
— _Там же стою и я — молча, среди деревьев_ , — он немного фальшивит, и его пение больше похоже на плавное проговаривание слов, но все равно это — лучшее, что Тайлер когда-либо слышал.

— _Я хочу узнать тебя, я хочу увидеть, я хочу сказать… привет._

— _Привет, привет, привет_ , — едва слышно допевает за него Джош.

На небе гремит гром.

— О, — шутливо говорит Тайлер. — Мы уже почти что группа.

— Если можно, я буду считать это нашим первым выступлением.

— У нас нет зрителей, дурень.

— Прямо сейчас твои криповые садовые гномы смотрят на меня из кустов. Думаю, это считается.

Тайлер снова улыбается. Ему кажется, мышцы на лице вот-вот сведет судорогой — он давно не улыбался так много и уже отвык от этого ощущения. Собственное лицо ощущается как застывшая маска. Нетерпение и азарт кипят внутри, как кислота в реторте. 

Джош отворачивается от окна и смотрит на запястье — проверяет время.

Он вздыхает.

— Мне жаль говорить это, но у меня скоро заканчивается обеденный перерыв.

— Джош, — говорит Тайлер, нервно прикусывая губу. — На улице дождь, тетради все промокнут. Не думаю, что оставлять их в ящике будет хорошей идеей. Тебе придется завезти их мне в следующий раз.

— О, ты приглашаешь? — улыбка Джоша становится ещё шире, и Тайлер чувствует сладкий ожог восторга глубоко внутри.

— Наверное.

— А вдруг я маньяк?

— А вдруг _это я_ маньяк? Тебе такой вариант не приходил в голову?

— Только об этом и думаю с тех пор, как увидел твоих гномов…

— Господи, ну хватит уже.

Они снова ловят улыбки друг друга сквозь залитое дождем окно.

— Скажи мне, когда можно будет приехать, — без тени шутки говорит Джош.

— Ладно.

— До встречи, Тайлер.

— Звони мне.

Джош вешает трубку, прячет телефон в карман и напоследок ещё раз улыбается Тайлеру, машет ему рукой. Тайлер в прощальном жесте поднимает руку в ответ. Джош быстро обегает фургон и залезает на водительское сидение. Внутри салона он стаскивает с себя капюшон и Тайлер замечает, что волосы у Джоша ярко-розовые, как сахарная вата, как блеск для губ. Мокрые пряди липнут ко лбу, торчат во все стороны — к ним так и хочется прикоснуться.

Дождь ожесточенно стучит по крыше. Фургон разворачивается на дорожке перед домом и уезжает. Тайлер долго смотрит ему вслед, перегнувшись через кухонную раковину, сжимая телефон в руке.

Небо снова взрывается громом.

*

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

Кто-то разлил кофе — на полу красуется липкое темно-коричневое пятно, очертаниями отдаленно похожее на медузу. Рядом лежат упавшие со стола хлебные крошки, у плиты притаилась одинокая укатившаяся горошина. После завтрака никто не убрал хлеб обратно в пакет, оставив его сохнуть.

Тайлер вздыхает и принимается за дело. 

_помыть посуду_  
постирать постельное белье  
вытереть пыль в книжных шкафах  
помыть окна на первом этаже 

Он знает, что не сделает даже половины. Сегодня не лучший день. Всю ночь он почти не спал: в голову то и дело лезли самые разные мысли, и из-за них обрывочные мгновения сна наполнялись смутными, тревожащими образами, которые то и дело сменяли друг друга. Тайлеру снилось, что он тонет. Вода затекала в нос и рот, давила на грудь, душила, тянула ко дну. Ему снилось, что он горит заживо — посреди леса, ночью, простирая руки вверх, будто желая ухватить невидимые руки, что вот-вот придут ему на помощь. Стаи искр взмывали ввысь от его горящей одежды, будто потревоженные светлячки. Клубы дыма, жирные и бархатистые, укутывали его, заслоняя собой звезды. Ему снилось, что в госпитале его не успели спасти. Его накрыли белой накрахмаленной простыней и отвезли в морг, потом — на кладбище. Тайлер лежал в темном гробу, слышал стук падающей на крышку земли и не мог пошевелиться. Он умер. Его больше не было. 

Утром Тайлер чувствует себя разбитым и уставшим. Внутри черепа, царапая стенки, как будто перекатывается с мелодичным звоном горсть швейных игл — боль такая, что хочется приложиться виском об угол стола. Темные круги под глазами отдают синевой. Тайлеру кажется, что его растерзали на куски, а потом собрали снова — наспех, кое-как перехватив нитками, и при малейшем дуновении сквозняка он не выдержит, развалится опять. 

На улице — самая настоящая буря. Ветер швыряет по дороге листья и мелкий мусор, дождя нет, но черные тучи на небе не предвещают ничего хорошего. Кажется, по телевизору вчера объявляли штормовое предупреждение, но это никого не избавило от необходимости идти на работу и учебу.

Сегодня Тайлер один во всем доме. В любой другой день он, возможно, радовался бы такому повороту дел: никто не отвлекает, не делает бесконечных замечаний, не заглядывает к нему каждые пятнадцать минут. Но из-за ночных кошмаров и ужасной непогоды за окном он чувствует себя взвинченным, измученным. Глубоко в груди плещется слякотная пустота. Тайлер напоминает сам себе полое тело, в которое ещё не вдохнули человеческую душу.

Дом молчит, объятый ледяной тишиной, только шальной ветер тоскливо трется о стекла. В окно видно, как прыгают, точно струны, подвешенные в воздухе электрические провода, и после очередного особенно сильного порыва на кухне мигает свет. Небо раскалывает сияющая вилка молнии. Тайлер вздрагивает и роняет тарелку.

Она ударяется о край раковины и взрывается осколками, которые со звоном рассыпаются по полу. Тайлера будто оглушает, он едва может дышать. Он один во всем доме. С рук капает вода, он стоит и смотрит на усеянный фарфоровым крошевом пол. В ушах звенит. Осколки лежат у его босых ног, словно мины. При свете лампы сверкают острые края.

Они такие притягательные, такие опасные и завораживающие, что Тайлер в испуге отшатывается, отворачивается. Он смотрит в окно и видит лишь темное небо и трепещущие на ветру деверья. Никого вокруг, ни души. Он смотрит на раковину и видит пену от моющего средства, оставшуюся на бортике — желтоватая, водянистая, прямо как у него изо рта, когда… _когда…_

Это катастрофа.

Есть вещи, которые не хочется вспоминать, но невозможно забыть.

На кухне снова мигает свет. Оглушительно гремит гром — звук такой, как будто переламывается небо. В окна начинает биться дождь.

У Тайлера дрожат руки, когда он тянется к телефону. Ему не сразу удается взять его со стола — Тайлер неуклюжий, напуганный, собственное тело больше не слушается его. В груди колет. Нужный номер в справочнике он находит по памяти. 

Никаких предварительных пустых смс, на это нет времени. Тайлер боится, что проводка в его голове вот-вот заискрит и вспыхнет в любую секунду, что все его скелеты вырвутся из своих шкафов и примутся танцевать. Этот звонок — его сигнал SOS, последний крик о помощи.

Джош берет трубку на втором гудке.

— Привет, Тайлер.

— Ты можешь ко мне приехать? — безо всяких предисловий спрашивает он.

Надо отдать Джошу должное — он сразу замечает тон голоса, сразу понимает, что что-то не так. Вся веселость улетучивается, будто ее смыло дождем.

— Да, конечно, — говорит Джош. — Мне позвонить тебе, как я буду рядом?

— Можешь сразу подходить к дому. Я открою.

В телефоне повисают короткие гудки, и Тайлер снова остается наедине с собой. Капает кран, оконное стекло терпеливо сносит удары дождевых плетей. На дне раковины, поблескивая, лежит разделочный нож — протяни руку и возьми. Из-за скачков в подаче электричества часы на микроволновке сбились, время обнулилось, остановилось. Всё вокруг бушует, гневается, но Тайлер превратился в самый центр урагана, точку, где царит штиль.

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

Словно с другого света приходит мысль: _надо убрать осколки, ведь скоро приедет Джош_. Тайлер не двигается, стоит и смотрит, как на губке для мытья посуды медленно лопаются пенные пузыри. Трудно сразу выбраться из собственной головы обратно в мир причинно-следственных связей. Это будет легче сделать, если случится что-нибудь значительное, способное полностью завладеть его вниманием — яркая вспышка эмоций, например, страха, или стыда, или боли. Да, боль подошла бы идеально. 

Нож все ещё лежит в раковине.

Тайлер отшатывается назад, пытаясь убежать от собственных мыслей. Он не оглядывается назад, не проявляет осторожность. Он наступает босой ногой на осколок тарелки, и все тело будто прошивает разрядом в сотню вольт, Тайлеру приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. На глаза против воли наворачиваются слезы. На белый кафель капает кровь.

Тайлеру не столько больно, сколько досадно; он чувствует себя беспомощным, неуклюжим, не приспособленным к самостоятельной жизни и к жизни вообще. Опираясь рукой о стол, он поднимает пораненную ногу и на ощупь находит маленький осколок, впившийся в стопу. Тайлер глубоко вздыхает, плотно сжимает зубы и выдергивает его.

Раздается звонок в дверь.

Это первый визит Джоша в его дом, и Тайлер встречает его как есть: мятая пижама, темные круги под глазами, зажатый осколок тарелки в руке. Всюду в доме периодически мигает свет, из кухни в прихожую тянется кровавый след — такое можно увидеть разве что в фильме ужасов. Тайлера не покидает дурное ощущение, что все это — продолжение ночного кошмара, от которого он все никак не может проснуться.

Это ощущение мгновенно исчезает, когда он открывает дверь и встречается взглядом с Джошем.

Тот стоит на пороге, засунув руки в карманы куртки. С капюшона капает вода, пряди волос прилипли ко лбу. Лицо Джоша освещает лампа, висящая в прихожей, но кажется, будто оно само по себе излучает свет, разрывая холодный полумрак улицы. 

Джош встречается с Тайлером взглядом и улыбается. Паническая атака, пораненная нога, все его страхи и сомнения — ничто в сравнении с тем, что Тайлер испытывает в этот момент. В груди — оглушительный треск и слепящий свет. Ветер швыряет в лицо дождевые брызги. Темноту неба снова прошивает зигзаг молнии.

— Проходи, проходи, — поспешно говорит Тайлер, пропуская Джоша в дом. 

Тот закрывает за собой дверь, стаскивая капюшон на ходу.

— Чуть не утонул, пока ехал сюда, чувак. Природа совсем сошла с ума.

— Точно.

— Что, родители сегодня на работе?

— Ага.

— Заставлять людей ехать на работу в такой ураган — это просто преступление против человечества.

— Наверное.

Почему-то Тайлеру трудно заставить себя сформулировать более развернутые ответы. Он понимает, что звучит глупо и потерянно, но Джошу надо было чуть-чуть подождать с вопросами, надо было дать ему опомниться. Впрочем, Джош выглядит так, будто чужая растерянность мало смущает его. Он вешает куртку на крючок и приседает, начиная расшнуровывать промокшие белые кеды. Тайлер стоит, прислонившись к стене, и не знает, куда деть руки.

— А ты сам разве не был на работе сегодня? — наконец спрашивает он.

Джош пожимает плечами, не поднимая головы.

— Ну, был.

— Ты что, просто уехал?

— Я договорился с другими ребятами в магазине — меня прикроют, если что. Ты вообще видел, что творится за окном? Не думаю, что сегодня будет наплыв покупателей, да и директор вряд ли приедет, чтобы нас проверить.

— Но…

— Все в порядке, Тайлер. Даже если мне сделают выговор — ну, это можно пережить. Даже если меня уволят… Я столько раз подумывал о том, чтобы самому уйти, но мне все не хватало духу написать заявление. Может, это будет знаком свыше.

— Ты сумасшедший, — удивленно качает головой Тайлер, и Джош смеется. — Не надо было так рисковать из-за меня.

Джош снимает кеды и аккуратно ставит их у стенки.

— Позволь мне самому это решать, — он выпрямляется и с едва заметной полуулыбкой смотрит на Тайлера. — Ну, так что случилось?

Тот вздыхает и смущенно потирает лоб.

— Я… ну… разбил тарелку, и… — он молча демонстрирует зажатый в руке окровавленный осколок, потом кивает на свою ногу. 

У Джоша округляются глаза.

— Господи, почему ты сразу не сказал мне? — он выглядит и взволнованным, и немного рассерженным. Он тянется руками к Тайлеру, будто собираясь прикоснуться, но в последний момент передумывает, делает шаг назад. — Не стой, иди присядь… Ты ведь можешь идти? Где у вас аптечка? 

— В ванной, — вздыхая, говорит Тайлер. — Вторая дверь по коридору.

Хромая, он кое-как доходит обратно до кухни и тяжело опускается на стул. Ранку на ноге пощипывает, хотя кровь почти перестала идти. Остальные осколки, оставшиеся от разбитой тарелки, так и лежат на полу, переливаясь в свете лампы, словно морские раковины. С утра Тайлер не успел вытереть с кафеля кофейное пятно, теперь к нему прибавились ещё и кровавые следы. На скатерти осталось несколько хлебных крошек, кухонная раковина все ещё полна посуды.

— У вас везде такая чистота, — говорит Джош, с аптечкой в руках заходя в комнату.

Он так жадно и внимательно оглядывается вокруг, будто оказался не в одном из заурядных коттеджей на окраине Коламбуса, а в самом настоящем пряничном домике посреди заколдованного леса.

Тайлер невесело усмехается и качает головой. Может, это просто его характерная черта, его проклятье: куда он ни посмотрит, всюду тут же видит грязь.

— Отец убьет меня за тарелку, — бесцветно говорит он.

— Это всего лишь посуда, — ободряюще говорит Джош. — Она всегда бьется на счастье.

Тайлер молчит.

Под потолком снова мигает свет.

Джош ставит аптечку на стол и говорит:  
— Надо обработать и перевязать тебе ногу. Я посмотрю?..

Не дожидаясь ответа, он подходит ближе и плавно опускается перед Тайлером на колени.

Тайлер нервно сглатывает. Он напрягается, будто ожидая удара. Он не помнит, когда к нему в последний раз прикасался чужой человек — после госпиталя вокруг него словно образовалась прозрачная непробиваемая завеса, которую никто не был в состоянии преодолеть. Рядом с ним не шутили, не улыбались — наверное, всем было неловко. Трудно вести себя как ни в чем не бывало с человеком, от которого за версту тянет оглушительным горем и пустотой заброшенного здания. Трудно снова научиться близости после того, как ты едва не отправил себя на тот свет. 

Но для Джоша всего этого подтекста, всех этих недосказанностей словно не существует. Он осторожно обхватывает ногу Тайлера за лодыжку и приподнимает, позволяет ему пяткой упереться в свое бедро. Джош склоняет голову набок, рассматривая пораненную стопу, и Тайлер немного испуганно поджимает пальцы на ноге.

— Тебе больно? — спрашивает Джош, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Тайлер до побелевших костяшек вцепляется в сидение стула под собой и кивает, плотно сжав губы.

— Ничего, — ласково говорит Джош, поглаживая его ногу большим пальцем. — Порез неглубокий. Быстро перевяжу — и все будет отлично. 

Тайлеру плевать на осколок, на ранку, на кровь — он уже почти забыл о них. Это от прикосновений Джоша все горит огнем — внутри все ярче и ярче вспыхивает чувство, похожее на восторг и на отчаяние, почти на грани боли, _почти_. Но у Тайлера нет слов, чтобы сказать об этом. Он сжимает губы ещё плотнее.

Джош, все ещё придерживая его ногу, тянется за аптечкой. Он действует умело и быстро: обрабатывает порез антисептиком, достает вату и бинт, плотно перевязывает. Тайлер наблюдает за ним, затаив дыхание. Он жадно ловит каждое прикосновение, каждый жест. Именно поэтому, должно быть, он почти сразу замечает, что у Джоша слегка подрагивает правая рука.

Сначала Тайлер думает, что Джош просто промок под ливнем и замерз, потом — что Джош, как и он, тоже волнуется, но затем понимает, что с его левой рукой все в порядке: никакой дрожи, движения точные и уверенные. Только правая по-прежнему мелко трясется, пальцы гнутся с трудом и едва могут удержать даже легкие, маленькие предметы. 

Тайлер пытается убедить себя: это не его дело, не стоит позволять любопытству брать верх. Но оно упорно гложет его, и повисшее молчание, пожалуй, затягивается. Надо что-то сказать, надо постараться запомнить об этом вечере что-нибудь кроме теплых прикосновений Джоша к его стопе и лодыжке.

— Что у тебя с рукой? — спрашивает Тайлер.

На секунду Джош замирает, но потом продолжает наматывать бинт.

— Ерунда, — говорит он, не поднимая головы. — Побочный эффект моей глупости.

Больше он ничего не говорит, и Тайлер решает не настаивать.

Джош закрепляет повязку и придирчиво осматривает результат.

— Готово.

— Спасибо.

— Да не за что, чувак. Но тебе лучше бы надеть что-нибудь на ноги, а то повязка сползет.

Тайлер хмурится, смотря на свои босые ноги.

— У меня нет тапочек, — говорит он.

— Окей, я понял, — усмехаясь, говорит Джош и стаскивает с себя носки — серые, в крупный черный горох. Он протягивает их Тайлеру. — Немного промокли, но ты уж не обессудь.

 _«Немного»_ — это преуменьшение века, носки вполне можно выжимать. Но Тайлер берет их и надевает, наплевав на всё. Ткань холодная и противная, повязка проступает под ней бугром. Тайлер улыбается, шевеля пальцами ног.

— Это самый милый подарок в моей жизни, — говорит он.

Джош смеется, и этот звук проходит по коже Тайлера волной мурашек.

— Я, типа, польщен, — он выпрямляется и запускает руку себе в волосы, ещё больше взъерошивая их. — Пожалуй, нам надо убрать остальные осколки.

Сначала Тайлер кивает, смотря на Джоша снизу вверх. Розовые волосы, рваные джинсы, тоннели в ушах — посреди его кухни Джош выглядит как пришелец из другого мира. Бабочки-магниты, прикрепленные к дверце холодильника, парят у него над головой.

— Я сам потом уберусь, — нетерпеливо отмахиваясь, все же говорит Тайлер. — Поставь чайник и садись.

Ему не хочется тратить их драгоценное время на такую нелепицу. Уборка, порезы, боль — все это он уже проходил, с этим он сталкивается каждый день. А вот близость другого человека стоит того, чтобы насладиться ей в полной мере, не отвлекаясь на бытовые проблемы.

— О, — ухмыляется Джош. Он щелкает кнопкой электрического чайника и придвигает свободный стул ближе к стулу Тайлера. — А я-то уж думал, что ты позвонил мне, чтобы я приехал и подмел тебе пол.

— Звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— Точно. И, если честно, горничная из меня так себе. Так почему ты позвонил мне на самом деле?

Тайлер облокачивается о стол и подпирает рукой щеку.

— Плохие мысли, — честно говорит он.

Ещё даже не вечер, но на улице совсем темно — в оконном стекле видно лишь отражение комнаты. Слышно, как барабанит по карнизам дождь. На микроволновке по-прежнему горят цифры «00:00» — дом семьи Джозеф застрял в безвременье.

Джош кивает.

— Бывает. Это нормально.

— Нормально? — с сомнением переспрашивает Тайлер. — Разве думать о самоубийстве — не богохульство?

— Мне кажется, Богу все равно, как мы распоряжаемся собственной жизнью.

— О, я так понимаю, у тебя есть четкие представления о жизни и смерти?

— Ага, — легкомысленно хмыкает Джош, отвлеченно ковыряя ногтем дырку на скатерти. — Мы рождаемся, нас засасывает в себя рутина, мы пытаемся спастись от нее, судорожно ища смысл, но потом все равно умираем.

— И что, никакого рая и ада?

— Это и есть рай и ад.

Тайлер задумчиво смотрит куда-то перед собой и кивает.

На столешнице начинает булькать чайник. Джош встает, царапая ножками стула пол.

— Кофе?

— В верхнем ящике справа. Кружки — в сушилке. Мне просто горячей воды.

Джош осторожно ступает босыми ногами по кафельному полу, обходя рассыпанные осколки. Тайлер наблюдает за ним краем глаза, все ещё прокручивая в голове чужие слова. Он чувствует, как на него вдруг наваливаются усталость и сонливость — в голову будто натолкали тумана, глаза слипаются. Тайлер трет их пальцами, любуясь радужными вспышками на обратной стороне век.

— Окей, Сократ, — говорит он. — Тогда скажи мне вот что: зачем вообще терпеть медленную пытку жизнью, если в итоге ты всё равно умрешь?

Джош ставит перед ним кружку с кипятком. На ней нарисованы разноцветные апельсиновые дольки, круглые, как велосипедные колеса.

— Понятия не имею. Может, просто из противоречия?.. Если страдания не имеют смысла, то незачем оставаться в живых, но и умирать тоже как-то глупо.

— По-твоему, надо везде искать смысл.

— Наверное. Я не знаю. Мне казалось, этим ты и занимался, когда писал песни, разве нет? 

Тайлер смотрит, как от кружки поднимается пар. Он чувствует на себе чужой выжидательный взгляд и пожимает плечами. Ему вдруг хочется вновь оказаться в одиночестве и безопасности, подальше ото всех. Сквозь сердце будто протягивают толстую грубую нитку — тянущее, тягостное ощущение.

— Может быть. Я, типа, пытался упорядочить свои мысли, чтобы привести их к какому-то общему знаменателю. Пытался разгадать жизнь, как кроссворд, и рассказать другим о себе. Но это уже неважно, — он опять трет глаза, и к горлу подкатывает ком. — С этим покончено.

Повисает пауза — тяжелая, гибельная, в горле застревают невысказанные слова. Тайлер сидит, закрыв глаза руками, и старается освободить голову, не думать ни о чем. Он слышит, как Джош ставит свою кружку на стол. Едва появившаяся в разговоре легкость исчезает без следа. В воздухе пахнет кофе и сыростью. 

И Тайлеру хочется раствориться в этом мгновении, перестать существовать. Хочется разом отбросить в сторону и свои проблемы, и свои противоречивые желания, и своё невеселое прошлое. Но он чувствует на себе взгляд Джоша, и это удерживает его в реальности, словно невидимая рука.

Это неприятно. Это так правильно. Это…

— Тайлер, — тихо окликает его Джош. — Почему ты выбросил тетради?

Тайлер убирает руки от лица, встречаясь с Джошем взглядом.

— Я же сказал тебе, — с легкой ноткой раздражения говорит он. — Они мне не нужны, я не пишу больше.

— Почему ты не пишешь?

— Почему мои стихи вообще понравились тебе? — он отвечает вопросом на вопрос. — Какие-то бессмысленные проклятья, сетования на жизнь, и в куплетах один бред. 

Джош хмурится.

— Они _настоящие_. Ты говоришь о том, о чем мало кто говорит настолько открыто. Для меня это было важно. Я… я чуть ли не впервые в жизни почувствовал, что я не один. 

— Ты просто исключение из правила, Джош.

— Из какого правила? 

Тайлер молчит, сжимая руки в кулаки. В голове пусто, как внутри хэллоуинской тыквы. 

Джош подается вперед, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Тайлер, — вкрадчиво говорит он. — Расскажи мне, что случилось.

Вот оно что. Он уже прочитал тетради Тайлера, но ему мало, и Джош хочет знать все его секреты, абсолютно все. Это ужасно. Разве Джош не понимает?.. Если он получит недостающие куски паззла, то станет частью той борьбы, которую Тайлер вел большую часть жизни. Он лишится возможности сохранить нейтралитет. Они уже не смогут общаться легко и непринужденно, больше не смогут делать вид, что между ними ничего не происходит.

Тайлер медленно качает головой.

— Ты сам не понимаешь, о чем просишь.

— Нет, — говорит Джош, жадно смотря на него. — Не понимаю.

Тайлер пытается засмеяться, но давится воздухом и прижимает руку ко рту, словно пытаясь удержать на месте слова, которые уже который месяц упорно рвутся наружу. Толстая корка льда, сковывающая душу, не выдерживает и надламывается, острыми краями царапая горло. Сердце становится скользким и горячим, _и громким, громким, таким громким._

_Это катастрофа._

Тайлер сдается.

— Я был в старшей школе, когда моя мать нашла одну из моих тетрадей, — говорит он, сквозь прижатые к губам пальцы. — Она знала, что эта вещь принадлежит мне, но все равно залезла внутрь, прочитала пару стихов. Был скандал. Мать смотрела на меня, как на сумасшедшего, сказала, что мне нужна помощь. Я всё ещё помню ее слова. _Ты собираешься показывать это другим? Только не это, Тайлер. Ты болен, ты не в порядке. Это надо лечить, а не выставлять на всеобщее обозрение. Никто ведь не тычет людям в лицо сломанной ногой или удаленной почкой. Это ненормально. Что подумают другие? Что другие подумают обо мне и твоем отце?_

Он говорит, и с лица Джоша медленно исчезает всякое выражение, оно становится холодным и неживым, будто высеченным из камня. Он напрягается всем телом, сжимая в руках стакан с недопитым кофе. Но он молчит, не произносит ни слова. Он по-прежнему слушает, пристально смотрит на Тайлера, и это дает ему сил, чтобы продолжать.

— Она не хотела, чтобы я поступил на музыкальный факультет, ведь у меня было большое будущее в баскетболе. Но я пошел наперекор всем — мой отец до сих пор ненавидит меня за это. Он думает, я бездарно растратил весь свой потенциал. Но в тот момент мне было плевать. Я думал, что буду заниматься любимым делом, что в колледже наконец-то окажусь среди людей, которые поймут меня, которые смогут оценить то, что я делаю. И среди них были такие, это правда. Но были и те, кто разделял взгляды моей матери. Они подшучивали надо мной. На первый взгляд, никаких зверских издевательств, ничего особо серьезного, но это случалось каждый день, не прекращалось ни на неделю, и в какой-то момент я сорвался. В мой последний день на занятиях мы защищали курсовой проект, и одна девушка из моей группы сказала: _«Что, если и я буду дергаться, как в припадке, и начну голосить о любви к смерти, мне тоже поставят пять?»_

Глаза горят от невыплаканных слез. Тайлер хочет заплакать, но знает, что не сможет. Он разучился, когда вернулся из госпиталя домой; в нем что-то сломалось. Его всего трясет, но слез нет. Глаза сухие, сердце сжато, как кулак. Тайлер смотрит на Джоша и продолжает.

— Потом я бросил колледж. В деканате к этому отнеслись очень спокойно. Оказывается, нервные срывы у студентов с творческих специальностей — это обычное явление. Мой куратор со скучающим видом сказала: _«Мы понимаем»_ , а я почувствовал себя так, будто меня выпотрошили, будто на меня повесили порядковый номер и отправили на полку. Я понял, что не хочу туда возвращаться. Когда я приехал домой, мать отправила меня к очередному врачу, и он сказал, что мне нужно ограждать себя от мрачных мыслей, нужно бросить писать такие стихи, потому что от них только хуже, и я… и я… _поверил ему_. Мне было плохо, я был в смятении, а мать все время плакала, говорила, что мне надо перестать думать только о себе. Я послушался. Что мне оставалось?..

У него срывается голос, дыхание соскальзывает по горлу и обрушивается изо рта. Слова все сыплются и сыплются, как тяжелые камни. Нервы струной натягиваются у Тайлера в ребрах — эта струна начинается где-то внизу живота, тянется вверх, закручивается вокруг шеи, толстая, будто веревка. Но никаких слез, никаких слез. Взгляд, острый и пронзительный, скользит по лицу Джоша. У него дрожат губы, словно ему больно, но Тайлер уже не может остановиться, даже если бы захотел. 

— Так все и произошло: я был не в себе, мне было страшно, и меня убедили, что все дело в моих отвратительных мыслях, в моих тетрадях. Я их возненавидел, упрятал подальше в кладовку. Мать сказала, что мне нужно порвать все контакты с друзьями и отсиживаться дома, пока не станет лучше. Она решила, что меня нужно занять делом, и тогда все наладится. Поначалу мне это даже помогало: я всегда любил уборку, мне не хотелось видеться со старыми знакомыми, мне не хотелось вспоминать о стихах, я старался ни о чем не думать, и мне было так спокойно. Но со временем мне опять стало плохо — намного хуже, чем раньше. Я понял, что почти ничего не чувствую — в смысле, вообще ничего, это какая-то эмоциональная кома, и большую часть времени у меня в груди будто черная дыра. У меня кошмары, панические атаки, мысли, которыми я больше не могу управлять. Мне кажется, что меня не существует. А я все пытаюсь себя убедить, что дело в стихах. Недавно меня отправили в гипермаркет за продуктами, и я тайком забежал в ближайший лес, выбросил все свои проклятые тетради. Но ты нашел меня, — срывающимся голосом шепчет Тайлер, прижимая руку ко рту. — Ты меня нашел.

— Ты мысленно позвал меня, — говорит Джош, — и я пришел.

Вопреки ожиданиям и страхам Тайлера, он не выглядит осуждающим или напуганным. Он выглядит взволнованным, глубоко тронутым, но спокойным, как будто импровизированная исповедь Тайлера сняла какой-то груз и с его души тоже. 

И Тайлеру вдруг хочется сказать: _не подходи ко мне, беги прочь со всех ног, оставь меня в покое_. Прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, в эту самую секунду рушится его мир, распадается по кускам его старое представление о себе. У него не осталось больше секретов, кроме одного. Он выболтал почти все, и теперь он невероятно уязвим. Остаться рядом с Джошем в такой момент — это риск и безумие. Одним своим неосторожным словом, одним неверным действием Джош может уничтожить его, сравняв с землей.

Но Джош молчит. Смотря Тайлеру в глаза, он подается вперед, кладет на стол руку ладонью вверх. Это приглашение. Тайлер глубоко вздыхает и медленно отнимает пальцы ото рта, тянется вперед, берет руку Джоша в свою. Правая рука у него мелко дрожит, трепещет, будто пульс, будто ещё одно сердце, которое принято носить снаружи. Тайлер крепко сжимает его ладонь и прикрывает глаза. Он осязает тепло Джоша, как волшебство, как красоту, как яркие линии света, сияющие с люстры.

Они так и сидят — молча, держась за руки. Сидят в единственной грязной комнате в доме, пол которой усыпан осколками разбитой посуды, измазан кровью и пролитым кофе. Воздух остывает от сказанных слов, с неба не перестают падать капли дождя. Часы на микроволновке замерли на отметке «00:00», поэтому невозможно сказать, сколько это длится — может, одну секунду, может, тысячу лет.

Когда Тайлер все-таки обретает дар речи, он говорит:  
— Спасибо. 

— За что?

— За сочувствие.

— Мне кажется, я не умею сочувствовать, чувак, — немного смущенно говорит Джош. — Я ведь даже ничего тебе не сказал, хотя, наверное, должен был.

— Ты спустился в ад и побыл там вместе со мной, — говорит Тайлер. — Это лучше любых слов.

В ответ Джош своей дрожащей рукой сжимает его руку. 

Они снова молчат. Из холодной стеклянной черноты окна на них смотрят их отражения.

*

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

— Мэдисон, сколько можно, ты там что, уснула? — доносится из коридора требовательный голос Зака.

— Господи, ты дашь мне хоть один раз спокойно собраться? — кричит Мэдди ему в ответ.

— _Когда придет время — жить или умирать, второго шанса уже не будет,_ — из комнаты Джея доносится вкрадчивое пение Билли Джо. — _Что-то умерло в твоем сердце, и твоя жизнь в руинах._

Семь утра. Тайлер лежит в кровати, смотрит в потолок и слушает, как от дома отъезжают машины Зака и Мэдди. Впереди ещё один день. Трещины на штукатурке извиваются, как змеи, и тени от веток ивы, растущей у дороги, скачут по стенам, полу, ложатся Тайлеру на лицо. В голове лениво мелькают образы из увиденного сна — что-то смазанное, яркое, но определенно не кошмар. Тайлер заставляет себя встать и, немного прихрамывая из-за разболевшегося пореза на ноге, идет вниз.

Вчера он оставил кухню в идеальном состоянии — они с Джошем все-таки успели немного прибраться до возвращения родителей. Джош уехал, разминувшись с ними всего на несколько минут. Мать не заметила повязку под носками. Никаких улик, никто ни о чем не догадался. У Тайлера сладко замирает сердце, когда он думает об этом.

Но сегодня его вновь приветствует привычный беспорядок. По столу рассыпаны кукурузные хлопья, белесой кляксой красуется на скатерти разлитое молоко. Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды. На дверце холодильника висит очередной клейкий листок со списком дел.

Рутина.

— Постарайся ничего не разбить сегодня! — кричит из прихожей отец. — Уберись нормально, а не как вчера! Хватит бездельничать!

— Милый, — говорит мать, выглядывая из коридора. — Я вернусь только вечером — скоро соревнования, сам понимаешь. Сможешь снова побыть один? Ты ведь будешь хорошим мальчиком? — ее губы ищут на его лице хоть одно подходящее для поцелуя местечко, но не находят. — Приготовь ужин, пожалуйста.

Хлопает входная дверь.

Тайлер подходит к раковине и выглядывает в окно. В этот ранний час на улице оживленно: жители соседних домов собираются на работу, дети — в школу, две девушки в спортивных костюмах вышли на пробежку, пожилой мужчина в нелепой кепке гуляет с собакой. Все целеустремленно спешат куда-то, почти не смотря по сторонам, и Тайлер, скрытый темнотой дома, остается незамеченным. Он наблюдает за проходящими вдоль улицы незнакомцами, и ему невольно представляется, как они все целеустремленно идут вперед — быстро, долго, не останавливаясь, словно какая-то скрытая сила тянет их за собой, приводит в движение. Они идут мимо круглосуточных магазинов, темных громад торговых центров, мимо оцепенелых ото сна домов и заставленных парковок, мимо школ, банков, церквей и выходят, наконец, к морю. Ноги вязнут в песке, но люди продолжают идти, подгоняемые вперед чем-то неведомым, неуловимым, и падают в воду, но даже тогда не останавливаются. Так и шагают вперед — живые утопленники, месят ногами песчаное дно, и расстегнутые куртки развеваются у них за плечами, будто крылья, пока вся эта процессия не исчезает в темноте водной толщи, погребенная навек. 

Светает. Ясное небо обещает хорошую погоду. Тайлер отрывается от окна и медленно обводит взглядом грязную кухню. В душе поднимается волна отвращения и легкой паники; Тайлер пытается стряхнуть с себя это ощущение, но оно следует за ним неустанно, как вор. Ему не хочется браться за привычные дела. Ему хочется бросить все, сбежать, вырваться из этого порочного круга безрадостных дней и беспокойных ночей, снова заняться чем-то по-настоящему важным.

Почти год у него не было подобных мыслей. Его устраивал такой образ жизни — спокойствие и рутина, предсказуемость и безопасность родительского дома. Повторение, как наркотик, придавало вещам новый, непривычный объем. Когда Тайлеру удавалось с первого раза отчистить душевую кабину, а мать на завтрак вместо кофе просила чай, день казался необычайно наполненным и прожитым не зря.

Но теперь что-то изменилось. Привычная роль стала тесной, Тайлер стал другим, а мир не успел под него подстроиться. Произошедшая перемена пока что не такая уж и значительная — это только отзвук, предчувствие новизны — но Тайлер все равно открывается ей навстречу, втайне желая сломать привычный порядок вещей.

Но он не знает, как это сделать. От одних мыслей о какой-то новой жизни, которую придется строить с чистого листа, опускаются руки. Тайлер хочет бунта, но пока не готов к нему. Он вздыхает и идет мыть посуду.

Вскоре привычка и усталость делают своё дело: отточенные до автоматизма действия вытесняют из головы неуместные мысли, приступ радостного волнения сменяется душевной пустотой. Тайлер вытирает пыль, отправляет в стирку белье, успевает вымыть кухонное окно. Он собирается чистить плиту, когда телефон вибрирует входящим сообщением.

Пустая смс от Джоша. Едва заметно улыбаясь, Тайлер отправляет такую же в ответ.

Джош перезванивает.

— Привет, — говорит он. — Ну что, как вчера все прошло?

— Отец ворчал из-за тарелки, но этим все ограничилось.

— Рад это слышать. А твоя нога?..

— Днем я снял бинты, заклеил порез пластырем. Всё нормально. Спасибо, Джош.

Джош улыбается — Тайлер не видит его, но знает это абсолютно точно. Не всему на свете нужны доказательства.

— В общем, я поговорил с тем своим приятелем насчет починки синтезатора. Он возьмется. Так что скоро ты снова сможешь играть.

В груди теплеет. Тайлер смотрит в окно, видит выскользнувший из-за облаков хилый луч солнца — первый за последние несколько дней. Солнечный свет тут же разбегается блестками по металлу пожарных лестниц и хромированным бамперам машин. Лужи похожи на куски фольги, окаймляющие садовые дорожки. Хмурая, пасмурная осень на мгновение преображается, будто повернувшись к миру своей скрытой стороной.

Тайлер глубоко вздыхает.

— Спасибо. Это очень много значит для меня.

— Я знаю, поверь мне. Сегодня к нам в магазин привезли новую барабанную установку — я наглядеться не мог.

— Что, — шутливо интересуется Тайлер, — уже успел опробовать?

Молчание.

— Да-да, — словно спохватившись, отвечает Джош. — Конечно.

Его голос звучит натянуто, вся бодрость в нем — наигранная. Этого не почувствовать, если не копать глубоко, но Тайлер уже научился различать настроения Джоша, и это внезапная перемена проходится по нему, как наждачка. Он задал неверный вопрос, совершил какую-то ошибку. Тайлер не совсем понимает, в чем дело, но интуиция подсказывает: сейчас не время быть настойчивым.

— Какие планы на вечер? — намеренно переводит тему он.

— Не знаю, чувак. Приеду домой, разогрею остатки пиццы, поиграю в приставку. У меня разгульный образ жизни, как видишь.

— Можешь после смены заехать ко мне, — вдруг предлагает Тайлер. — Сегодня опять никого нет дома.

— Я заканчиваю только в четыре.

— Заглянешь ненадолго. Угощу тебя чем-нибудь. Соглашайся.

— Честное слово, когда-нибудь я по неосторожности продам душу за бесплатную еду, — смеясь, говорит Джош. — Конечно, чувак. Я постараюсь освободиться пораньше.

Они прощаются. Тайлер ждет, чтобы Джош завершил вызов первым.

Он откладывает телефон в сторону, снова берется за губку, но почему-то медлит. Одна деталь не дает ему покоя. Это так странно: Тайлер смотрит перед собой и словно впервые видит свои руки. Из-за чистящих средств кожа грубая, шелушится, вокруг ногтей торчат заусенцы. Хотелось бы самому Тайлеру подержать себя за руку? Он не уверен. Он не вспоминал о себе, о своей внешности так долго, что теперь собственные огрубевшие руки кажутся ему какими-то слишком реальными, каждое мелкое несовершенство мозолит глаза. Тайлер был так занят борьбой со своими внутренними демонами, что все остальное отошло на второй план. Он будто забыл о том, что у него есть тело. Он не думал о себе. Его здесь не было.

Он медленно откладывает губку в сторону и делает шаг назад, потом ещё один. Тайлер сдается. Он садится за стол. Отец разгадывал кроссворды и оставил там ручку; она тут же привлекает внимание Тайлера, припечатывает его к месту, как гарпун. Он тянется к ней, берет её в руку. Придвигает к себе салфетку. Пишет.

Мысли льются из него грязным весенним паводком, прорвавшим все плотины. Вдохновение охватывает Тайлера, будто удавка. Перед лицом этой неистовой силы он чувствует себя таким беспомощным, таким могущественным. Даже самые темные и грязные мысли, облачаясь в метафоры, приобретают красоту. Это волшебство. Слова рвутся наружу, раздирая грудь, ломая ребра, и это такая невыносимая боль, такая неописуемая радость — с каждой строчкой душа становится тяжелее, легче, ненасытнее. Время растворяется в чернилах.

Из прихожей доносится звонок, и Тайлер резко приходит в себя. Он вскакивает на ноги, поспешно прячет исписанные стихами салфетки в ящик стола. Ему стыдно и неловко, будто его поймали на чем-то противозаконном. В голове все ещё мечутся идеи и рифмы, и Тайлер чувствует себя немного безумным и очень живым. В тщетной попытке чем-то замаскировать это ощущение он на секунду прячет лицо в ладонях, потом коротко вздыхает, одергивает на себе майку и идет открывать дверь.

Джош зябко поеживается и заходит внутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения. Он тут же вешает куртку на крючок, начинает снимать кеды; очевидно, в присутствии Тайлера он уже чувствует себя как дома. Это обнадеживает.

— Ох, ты даже не представляешь, какой дубак на улице. Солнце светит, а толку нет.

— Ты не пробовал надевать шапку, когда холодно?

— Нет, мам, — демонстративно закатывает глаза Джош. — Спасибо, что напомнила. 

Тайлер отмахивается.

— Идем на кухню, — говорит он. — Мне надо приготовить ужин.

— О, — восхищенно восклицает Джош, и его лицо лучится хитрой улыбкой. — Звучит заманчиво. Веди меня в свою сказочную страну, Гордон Рамзи.

— Я собираюсь готовить макароны с сыром, Джош, а не филе миньон.

— Ты говоришь это человеку, который может облажаться, делая бутерброд. Однажды в детстве я чуть не спалил кухню, когда решил пожарить яичницу.

— Весело, наверное, быть тобой.

— Не то слово.

Идя по коридору, они то и дело случайно соприкасаются руками. Коридор не такой уж и тесный, и кто-нибудь из них мог бы сделать полшага в сторону, чтобы увеличить дистанцию. Но Джош ничего не предпринимает. Тайлер — тоже.

— У вас опять так чисто, — восхищенно говорит Джош, оглядываясь вокруг. — У себя я, конечно, тоже стараюсь поддерживать порядок, но мне ещё расти и расти до вашего уровня.

Тайлер фыркает, подходя к ящику и доставая кастрюлю.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Я просто немного прибрался с утра, вот и всё.

— Кто-нибудь из твоей семьи помогает тебе с уборкой?

— Нет, это моя обязанность.

Джош хмурится.

— Но это же, типа, несправедливо. Тут слишком много хлопот для одного человека.

— Я же не хожу на работу и учебу, — говорит Тайлер, набирая воду в кастрюлю и ставя ее на плиту. — У меня полно свободного времени.

Джош со скрипом выдвигает стул и садится, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку, вытягивая ноги вперед.

— Чувак, если только захочешь найти работу — намекни мне. Всегда могу подсуетиться и пристроить тебя в наш магазин. Зарплата не заоблачная, но на жизнь хватит. Сможешь целыми днями тусить вместе со мной и ставить любимую музыку по громкой связи.

Тайлер улыбается, качая головой.

— Если я устроюсь продавцом, отец будет кидать в мою сторону кислые взгляды до конца жизни.

— Так съезжай от родителей, в чем проблема? Мне не помешает сосед, который будет оплачивать половину счетов и хотя бы иногда готовить.

— Ага, так вот почему ты так добр ко мне. Корыстные мотивы, Джош. Как низко.

— Ты меня раскусил. Я лжец и мошенник. Я хуже всех.

Джош говорит так, что не совсем понятно, шутит он или нет, и потому Тайлер лишь многозначительно хмыкает в ответ.

Он зажигает конфорку, солит воду, достает пакет с пастой и банку со специями. Его движения — методичны и выверены, как сама наука. Джош сидит, облокотившись о стол, и наблюдает. Повисает уютная тишина. Это, пожалуй, самый приятный момент: обычно Тайлеру не нравится, когда кто-то смотрит за тем, что и как он делает, но с Джошем такого не случается. Неизбежность его присутствия кажется естественной, ничего не требующей. 

Закипает вода.

— Эй, — вдруг нарушает молчание Джош. — У тебя майка порвалась.

Тайлер опускает взгляд и далеко не сразу замечает дырку на правом боку — должно быть, он зацепился за гвоздь, когда вытирал пыль на полках в гараже. Может, он порвал майку сегодня, может, две недели назад. Трудно сказать. 

— О, — расстроено говорит он. — Жалко.

— Не переживай, я… ну, в общем… — Джош смущенно смеется. — Короче, я немного умею шить, окей? Найдутся нитки и иголка?

Тайлер бросает на него удивленный взгляд, вскидывая брови.

— Завидный жених, — шутливо говорит он.

— Отстань. Мне, типа, стыдно сидеть просто так, пока ты тут занят делом.

— Ладно, ладно. Какие-то нитки есть в кладовке, в большой красной коробке. Посмотри там.

Пока Тайлер запускает пасту в кипящую воду, Джош успевает уйти и вернуться обратно.

— Цвет немного не подходит, — придирчиво замечает он, рассматривая катушку ниток. — Но если сделать все аккуратно, это не будет бросаться в глаза. Снимай майку.

Есть в его тоне что-то такое, от чего сердце у Тайлера подпрыгивает, будто ударенный о мостовую мяч. Мягкая настойчивость, вкрадчивый напор — хочется провалиться в него, как в музыку. Тайлеру вдруг становится волнительно и немного страшно. Но взгляд Джоша уходит в сторону, когда на него смотрят, его правая рука все ещё мелко дрожит. Рядом с ним Тайлер чувствует себя в безопасности. Он снимает майку.

Взгляд Джоша тут же настигает его, как волна, и от прежней уверенности не остается и следа. Тайлер едва подавляет в себе желание смущенно перекрестить руки на груди, будто бы в попытке защититься. Он давно не смотрелся в зеркало, но прекрасно представляет, как выглядит со стороны: кожа да кости, впалый живот, на боках ровными дугами выпирают ребра. Стоя на белом кафельном полу, на фоне холодильника, Тайлер ощущает себя вызванным на опознание родственником жертвы несчастного случая. Ему хочется закрыться, уйти, исчезнуть.

Джош поднимает взгляд, всматриваясь в его лицо. Он молча подходит и забирает майку, снова садится за стол, чиркнув ножками стула по полу.

— Ну что, — говорит он. — Смотри и завидуй.

Нитку в игольное ушко Джош вставляет просто мастерски. Он держит иголку в левой руке, правой придерживая расправленную майку. Рука подрагивает; иногда из-за этого очередной стежок получается неровным, и Джош хмурится. Когда ему для работы нужны обе руки, он зажимает иглу между зубов. Стежок за стежком, стежок за стежком. За этим можно наблюдать бесконечно.

— Где ты этому научился? — спрашивает Тайлер.

— У меня две сестры, чувак. Это означает, что в детстве я то и дело тусовался с ними и их подругами — при таком раскладе почти невозможно не подхватить хоть что-нибудь из их увлечений.

— Что ещё? Барби, Спайз Гёлз?

Джош закатывает глаза.

— Сестры Олсен. Да, я, типа, был ребенком с разносторонними интересами.

— Хотел бы я знать тебя в то время.

— Да, — легко соглашается Джош. — Было бы круто повернуть время вспять. Ты скучаешь по детству?

Он делает очередной стежок. Мелкая дрожь в правой руке усиливается, и Джошу приходится ненадолго прервать своё занятие, чтобы размять её. Он растирает запястье, сжимает и разжимает пальцы, слегка морщится. Тайлер хочет спросить, больно ли ему, но почему-то решает придержать язык.

— Немного скучаю, — говорит он. — В смысле, тогда ещё все было возможно, понимаешь? Казалось, что все удастся с первой попытки. 

— Ага, а теперь ты как персонаж компьютерной игры, который по глупости израсходовал почти все свои жизни перед самой сложной миссией.

— Точно. Стоишь перед каким-нибудь темным амбаром, полным зомби, и понимаешь, что идешь на смерть — либо тебя убьют, либо ты выживешь и дойдешь до конца, но игра все равно закончится.

— Как-то очень мрачно звучит, не находишь? — Джош бросает в его сторону испытующий взгляд и снова берется за иголку.

— Наверное. Но все так и есть. В смысле, не каждому дается второй шанс, чтобы исправить ошибки, но финал-то все равно будет одинаковым для каждого. Ты верно тогда сказал: смерть обо всех позаботится.

— А ты её боишься? Смерти, я имею в виду.

Тайлер замирает, пытаясь понять, какой ответ будет самым честным.

 _«Боишься»_ — не совсем точное слово. Сложно распутать клубок противоречивых, постоянно борющихся друг с другом чувств, сложно повесить на каждое свой ярлык. На что похоже отношение Тайлера к смерти? Это все равно что одержимо звонить бывшей любовнице, которая постоянно бросает трубку, а потом вдруг резко успокоиться, признать ее право на независимость и от этого влюбиться в нее еще больше. Вряд ли это можно назвать страхом. Как это вообще можно назвать? Кажется, Тайлер писал стихи как раз для того, чтобы когда-нибудь найти ответ на этот вопрос.

— Нет. Мне кажется, смерти незачем бояться.

— Возможно, — уклончиво соглашается Джош, делая очередной стежок.

— Даже больше. Смерть вдохновляет меня, — говорит Тайлер. — Как собака вдохновляет кролика.

Он берет ложку и помешивает пасту. Пар от кастрюли горячим дыханием ложится ему на лицо, слегка обжигает тыльную сторону ладони. Металлическая ложка нагревается в руке.

— Тайлер, — вдруг приглушенно спрашивает Джош. — Ты когда-нибудь пытался убить себя?

От плиты тянет жаром, как от адского котла. Тайлер стоит спиной к Джошу и смотрит на то, как в кастрюле бурлит кипяток.

— Ага. В мой последний день в колледже, после защиты курсовых проектов — помнишь, я рассказывал тебе? Я наглотался антидепрессантов. Ты знал, что от передозировки ими бывают судороги? Бьешься, как рыба об лед, и ничего не можешь сделать, тело больше тебя не слушается. Ещё и пена изо рта — мерзкое ощущение. Если бы я знал об этом раньше, выбрал бы способ попроще.

Звенит таймер. Тайлер выключает газ, снимает кастрюлю с плиты, сливает оставшуюся воду в раковину. Следуя привычному порядку действий, он не пытается отвлечься, он просто хочет выиграть время, чтобы тайком прислушаться к себе. 

Ему всегда казалось, что, едва он расскажет эту историю, она вдруг станет пугающе реальной, получит над ним небывалую власть. Он молчал, потому что боялся — себя, своего поступка, чужого осуждения. Но сейчас Тайлер вдруг с удивлением осознает, что может говорить об этом, не впадая в ступор, не плача, не пытаясь впиться ногтями себе в лицо. Таким непринужденным тоном они с Джошем могли бы говорить о погоде. Мир не рушится, небо не падает на землю. Тайлеру спокойно, как никогда в жизни.

— Ясно, — после долгой паузы отзывается Джош. — Кто нашел тебя?

— Марк, мой сосед по комнате, — говорит Тайлер.

Он не говорит: «Он держал мою голову у себя на коленях, пока я бился в судорогах, пока у меня шла пена изо рта. Он был со мной до приезда скорой. Он спас мне жизнь».

Он не говорит: «Он спас мне жизнь, а моя мать думает, что он как-то причастен к произошедшему. Она ненавидит его, запрещает мне с ним общаться. Мы с ним так и не поговорили о том, что случилось. Я не видел своего лучшего друга почти год».

Он не говорит: «На самом-то деле, я сам делаю все, чтобы избежать этой встречи. У меня не хватит сил, чтобы снова общаться с ним как раньше. Я не могу заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза. Он спас мне жизнь, а я обрек его на такое. Я чудовище. Лучше бы меня не было».

Тайлер говорит:  
— Представляешь, врачи потом сказали, что для осуществления задуманного мне не хватило всего-то тридцати минут. Если бы только Марк пришел чуть позже, если бы машина скорой задержалась по пути к нам… — он вздыхает. — Когда в детстве я молился Богу о спасении, я не думал, что однажды оно придет ко мне в виде соседа по комнате, дрожащими руками набирающего на телефоне девять-один-один. 

— Ты жалеешь о том, что тебя спасли?

Голос Джоша звучит откуда-то издалека. Тайлер не оборачивается, не смотрит на него, и на мгновение ему кажется, что этот вопрос задан кем-то ещё — строгим, отстраненным наблюдателем, который, однако, не в силах всегда оставаться равнодушным.

Тайлер медлит, задумывается над ответом. Чтобы чем-то занять себя, он начинает резать зелень. Нож с приятным шуршащим звуком раз за разом проходится по пластиковой доске. Капает кран. Ярко-алые закатные лучи ложатся Тайлеру на лицо, греют ключицы.

— Не знаю, — говорит он, наконец. — Я не думал об этом. С тех пор, как меня выписали из госпиталя, я почти ничего не чувствую — никаких эмоций, сплошная пустота. Когда я вспоминаю о случившемся, у меня внутри будто что-то закрывается, — Тайлер медленно опускает свои перепачканные руки, остекленевшим взглядом смотрит перед собой. — Я даже ни разу не плакал с тех пор, как вернулся домой — не могу заставить себя почувствовать грусть. Мне кажется, это ненормально. Мне кажется, я больше никогда не буду нормальным. 

— Да и черт с ним, — с напором говорит Джош. — Плевать. Ты это пережил, ты смог с этим справиться — вот что важно. 

— Ты не понимаешь. Мне наверняка станет легче, если я выплачусь. Но я не могу. Это страшно. Страшно, когда главная проблема всей твоей жизни заключается в том, что ты настолько пуст внутри, что даже не можешь заставить себя заплакать.

За окном темнеет, постепенно включаются фонари, но последние лучи солнца все ещё пробиваются сквозь горизонт. Над крышами домов розовеет широкое пустое небо, какое бывает лишь ясными вечерами при искусственном освещении. Тайлер смотрит на него, и поначалу ему снова кажется, что он носит в себе не душу, а пустоту, но затем он вдруг ловит свое едва различимое отражение в оконном стекле. Там лишь очертания тени, темный силуэт, но на лице отчетливо видны глаза — темные, широко распахнутые. Тайлер смотрит на самого себя и не может оторваться.

— Давай я задам вопрос иначе, — говорит ему Джош. — В эту самую секунду… ты рад, что остался в живых?

Тайлер оборачивается. 

Комната укутана сгущающимся полумраком, сквозь занавески проникает желтоватый свет фонарей. Тайлер стоит в одних трико, с разделочным ножом в руках. Джош сидит на стуле, расслабленно раздвинув ноги, и зажимает между зубов швейную иглу. Они вдыхают запахи готовящегося ужина и говорят о смерти. Тайлер изо всех сил пытается понять, почему эта ситуация кажется ему более чувственной, чем все, что случалось с ним в жизни. 

На лице сама собой появляется улыбка.

— Да, — говорит он, чувствуя себя немного пьяным от какого-то непонятного волнения. — В эту самую секунду — _да_.

— Вот тебе и ответ, — Джош держит иголку между пальцами, будто дротик для дартса, и смотрит на Тайлера пристально, цепко. — Считай, что тебе надо было выжить хотя бы ради этого момента. Кстати, твоя майка готова.

Тайлеру требуется секунда, чтобы понять, о какой именно майке ему говорят. Он стряхивает с себя оцепление, подходит к Джошу и берет ее, разглаживает, рассматривает. Шов маленький и аккуратный, почти незаметный. Тайлер проходится по нему пальцами — нитки все ещё хранят в себе тепло чужих рук.

— Цвет все-таки не подошел, но, в целом, ничего. Я сделал, что смог.

— Спасибо, — говорит Тайлер.

Он надевает майку, Джош встает и включает на кухне свет. Они вместе раскладывают горячую пасту по тарелкам, достают вилки, садятся за стол. Джош пробует блюдо первым и нахваливает кулинарные умения Тайлера, тот смущается и пытается отшутиться. В доме тихо, капающий кран отсчитывает секунды, словно метроном, и за окном слышен отдаленный шум ветра. Это уютно. Это момент, когда Тайлер действительно чувствует себя _дома_. Яркий свет от люстры стекает вниз по стенам, на столе нет ни одной крошки, вся посуда вымыта, вытерта и убрана в шкаф. Джош рассказывает какую-то историю о своем непутевом коллеге с работы, и Тайлер улыбается в ответ. Они в безопасности. Им ничего не угрожает.

С Джошем легко. Когда сидишь рядом с ним, хочется взять его за руку. Сначала Тайлер собирается сделать именно это, но потом вспоминает свои огрубевшие руки и смущенно убирает их со стола.

На улице окончательно темнеет, и небо кажется густым и черным, как дым.

— Ну вот, — в какой-то момент говорит Тайлер. — Теперь ты всё обо мне знаешь.

— Твоё прошлое, — улыбаясь, замечает Джош, — это ещё не всё.

Тайлер не находит, что возразить. Он опускает взгляд, стараясь не выдать своего волнения, и тайком поглаживает аккуратный шов на майке, чем-то похожий на затянувшийся шрам.

 _«Раньше я думал, что умру молодым, но ради тебя я готов подумать дважды»._

Он вздрагивает. Любовь и прежде приходила к нему в разных обличиях, но еще никогда она не имела форму двух строчек текста. Их хочется поскорее записать в центре пустой страницы, чтобы потом дополнить другими словами и переливчатой мелодией, чтобы потом выстроить вокруг них новую песню. Если бы только можно было соткать музыку из этого самого мгновения, Тайлер собрал бы воздух, запахи, свет, вывесил бы их сушиться на нотный стан. Выложил бы из своих костей скрипичный ключ, разодрал бы свое сердце на диезы и бемоли.

Джош замечает в нем какую-то перемену и спрашивает:  
— Ты в порядке?

Тайлер молча качает головой.

— Это ничего, — успокаивающим тоном, в котором нет ни капли снисходительности, говорит ему Джош. — Всё хорошо.

Они доедают пасту и ставят тарелки в раковину. На бортике лежит мокрая губка, пена на ней — водянистая, желтоватая. Тайлер смотрит на нее и старается проглотить ком в горле. По спине проходит холодок.

Джош оттесняет его в сторону и говорит:  
— Давай я.

Он закатывает рукава толстовки, включает теплую воду. Своей дрожащей правой рукой он сильно сжимает губку, и та истекает пеной, которая комьями стекает вниз по запястью, падает на грязную посуду. Тайлер с силой прикусывает губу, стараясь прогнать ощущение легкой тошноты. 

_«Всё хорошо,_ — думает он. — _Всё хорошо»._

*

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

Ночью на улице выпал снег, и теперь на дорожках и крышах лежат пушистые сугробы, в воздухе искрятся белые блестки снежинок. Лужи подернулись тонким слоем льда, которому суждено растаять ещё до полудня. Зима ещё слишком торопится, и этот снег, скорее всего, сойдет через пару дней, но пока что утро — ясное и морозное, в воздухе пахнет свежестью, и соседские дети бегают по лужайке перед домом, лепя снеговика.

Пока Тайлер моет тарелки, Джош сидит рядом на столешнице, болтая ногой, и увлеченно листает тетрадь.

— _Твой запутанный разум — будто снег на дороге,_ — с выражением зачитывает он.

Тайлер насмешливо фыркает и тихонько поет:  
— _Твои дрожащие плечи доказывают, что в твоей голове холоднее, чем в самый разгар зимы._

У Джоша загораются глаза.

— О, очень круто! Звучит как колыбельная.

— Или как песня о любви, — поддразнивает Тайлер.

— Одно другому не мешает. Здесь двудольный метр?

— Наверное. Если честно, я пока еще не думал над этим треком всерьез.

— Мне кажется, можно сделать из неё зимнюю колыбельную. Со скрипками, фортепианной партией, все дела. Первый куплет — почти акапелла, и ритмический рисунок на фоне создается… рождественскими бубенцами? О, да-а-а, отличная идея. А вот с припева начинается полноценное звуковое сопровождение с барабанным ритмом. Как тебе?..

Тайлер улыбается, ставя в сушилку очередную тарелку.

— По-моему, классно. Только это песня о любви, а не колыбельная. 

— Колыбельная о любви.

— Колыбельная _для_ любви?..

Они посмеиваются.

Теперь это их новая традиция: когда выходной Джоша выпадает на день, когда обоих родителей Тайлера нет дома, Джош приезжает к нему, и они проводят время вместе. Ничего особенного: они просто разговаривают, пока Тайлер пытается сделать что-нибудь по дому. Иногда — как сегодня — Джош привозит его тетради, и тогда они обсуждают песни. Это ещё ничего не значит, но почему-то странным образом обнадеживает: как будто они уже в группе, как будто у этих песен есть будущее. Если мать Тайлера и заметила, что в плане уборки он стал успевать все меньше и меньше, то ничего не сказала. 

Сегодня хороший день. Солнечный свет трепещет в тюлевых занавесках и клубится в стеклянной вазе с фруктами. Тайлеру легче дышать, собственная голова не кажется ящиком Пандоры. Мир выглядит не таким враждебным, как обычно.

— Вообще-то, — говорит Тайлер, жесткой щеткой очищая сковородку от пригоревшей лазаньи, — у меня уже есть колыбельная. _Ode To Sleep._

Джош глубоко вздыхает.

— Чувак, — терпеливо, будто маленькому ребенку, говорит он. — Смысл колыбельных в том, что они успокаивают перед сном. 

— Иногда можно успокоиться, только хорошенько выплакавшись, — резонно возражает Тайлер. — С тобой никогда такого не было?

— Ладно, ладно, — Джош в притворной капитуляции поднимает руки. — Пусть будет по-твоему.

Тайлер украдкой бросает взгляд в его сторону и замечает, что правая рука все ещё заметно подрагивает. Что-то в этом не дает ему покоя, заставляет раз за разом присматриваться к Джошу все пристальнее, словно в надежде разгадать загадку. Может быть, Тайлеру тоже хочется узнать чужие секреты. Может, ему просто хочется _понять._

Они с Джошем, конечно, много разговаривают в течение последнего месяца, но и у них есть несколько негласных правил. Джош больше не спрашивает Тайлера о списках дел, висящих на дверце холодильника. Тайлер не спрашивает Джоша о постоянной дрожи в его правой руке. 

Это не должно беспокоить, не должно приносить дискомфорт. Они оба раз за разом проглатывают эту недосказанность и делают вид, что ничего не происходит.

— Если уж тебе так хочется услышать от меня колыбельную, — осторожно начинает Тайлер, — я раздумывал тут над одной песней…

Он не смотрит на Джоша, но все равно краем глаза улавливает перемену — Джош широко улыбается и наклоняется вперед.

— Серьезно?

— Это только идея, Джош. Пока ничего конкретного.

— Всё равно. 

— Ты слишком воодушевлен по поводу того, чего ещё не существует.

— Ну и что? Я… я просто очень рад, что ты снова начинаешь писать.

Тайлер медленно ставит сковородку обратно в раковину и застывшим взглядом следит за текущей из крана водой.

— Я все ещё не уверен…

— В чем?

— Стоит ли мне снова за это браться. 

Джош спрыгивает со столешницы и подходит ближе, останавливаясь рядом с Тайлером. Он стоит почти вплотную, и Тайлер чувствует его присутствие всем телом, каждым открытым участком кожи, готовым к чужому прикосновению. И, несмотря на терзающие его сомнения, на усталость, ему в голову ударяет ощущение тревожной, чуть нервной радости. Тайлеру хочется закрыть глаза и упасть назад, чтобы удостовериться, что Джош поймает его. Он тешит себя этой фантазией на мгновение, потом с тяжелым сердцем отгоняет её прочь.

Джош пытается заглянуть Тайлеру в лицо.

— Чего ты боишься? — спрашивает он.

Тайлер открывает рот, чтобы ответить, грустно усмехается, качает головой. _Если бы только все было так просто_ , думает он. Ему легко даются затейливые формулировки, когда он пишет тексты для песен, но некоторые вещи он не способен облечь в слова.

Пауза затягивается. Джош облизывает губы.

— Как думаешь, — вдруг говорит он, — почему в Библии создание мира называют актом Творения?

— Потому что это акт Божьей воли, создание порядка из хаоса. Я тоже ходил в воскресную школу, Джош.

— Отлично. Тогда ты понимаешь, что и любое другое творчество преследует ту же цель. Пиши что-нибудь — пусть это будет бредом, рисуй что-нибудь — пусть это будут несвязные образы, которые невозможно описать. Всё это помогает бороться с внутренними демонами, упорядочивать хаос в голове. 

— Хочешь сказать, творчество делает нас Творцами своего мира?

— Слишком серьезно звучит, но…

— Это же, типа, почти богохульство.

— Думаю, как раз наоборот.

— Джош, — вдруг говорит Тайлер, поворачиваясь к нему, — а _ты_ когда-нибудь пытался убить себя?

Они стоят лицом к лицу, почти вплотную, так близко, как никогда раньше. Тайлер внимательным взглядом скользит по лицу Джоша, и отмечает каждую деталь — как морозный дневной свет ложится на его лоб и скулы, как приоткрываются его губы, как от удивления слегка расширяются его зрачки. Стоящая в раковине сковородка переполняется, и вода начинает литься через края. Тайлер жадно смотрит на Джоша, и ему тяжело дышать.

— Нет, — медленно говорит Джош. — Но я хотел. 

— Когда?

— В тот день, когда нашел твои тетради. Я уехал в лес, чтобы побыть одному и все обдумать. У меня был план.

— Как бы это сделал? — с необъяснимой страстью спрашивает Тайлер.

Он подается вперед ещё немного, и его дыхание наверняка щекочет Джошу подбородок. Джош тяжело сглатывает, смотря Тайлеру в глаза.

— Я повесился бы. Это достаточно просто осуществить, и все закончилось бы быстро. У меня даже была подходящая веревка. В смысле, есть. Она до сих пор лежит в машине.

— И… _почему?_

— Почему _что?_ — говорит Джош. — Почему я хотел сделать это или почему все-таки не сделал?

Тайлер молчит. Он чувствует, как у него пылают щеки, горят глаза. Джош почти не меняется в лице, но Тайлеру кажется, что ударная волна чужого пережитого горя вот-вот выбросит его прочь из комнаты, со всей силы впечатает в стену дома, выбьет из него дух.

Джош медленно поднимает дрожащую правую руку, и Тайлер думает, что он собирается либо ударить, либо, наоборот, приласкать его — что бы это ни было, Тайлер жаждет получить всё. От прежнего ощущения спокойствия и уюта не остается и следа, но появляется нечто новое, не менее важное: сумасшедший напор, ужас и одновременно предчувствие освобождения.

Сковородка в раковине закрыла дном слив, и вода рано или поздно достигнет бортиков, польется на пол прямо через край. Тайлер бездействует. Джош коротко вздыхает и говорит:  
— Я соврал тебе.

— В чем же?

— Я _играл_ на барабанах. Раньше. Теперь уже нет.

— Это из-за руки, — говорит Тайлер безо всякого намека на вопрос.

— Да. Я попал в аварию в прошлом году. Врачи сказали, мне повезло, что я остался жив. Машину разворотило, как консервную банку, а я только сломал запястье и получил легкое сотрясение. Но в больнице с рукой начались проблемы. 

— Тебе больно играть?

— Пальцы почти не сгибаются. Я не могу удержать барабанную палочку этой рукой. 

Тайлер резко вздыхает и отводит взгляд. Ему больше не надо задавать вопросы, чтобы сложить вместе недостающие части картины. Он знает, что Джош хотел бы посвятить игре на барабанах всю свою жизнь. Знает, что именно ради этого Джош и пошел работать в музыкальный магазин — все свое свободное время он упражнялся на выставленных на продажу барабанных установках, искал место в группах, хотел делать что-то серьезное и значительное. Выходит, рухнувшая мечта чуть не похоронила его под своими обломками. 

Интересно, каково это — каждый день ходить мимо барабанов и понимать, что единственное дело, к которому ты относился с такой страстью, которое было для тебя целью и смыслом, теперь осталось в недосягаемости? 

— Наверняка можно что-то сделать, — почти умоляюще говорит Тайлер. — Джош, должно же быть хоть что-нибудь.

Джош усмехается, и это выглядит как холодный и хищный оскал, его лицо меняется почти до неузнаваемости. По какой-то необъяснимой причине Тайлер отчаянно цепляется за эту перемену. Впервые он видит в Джоше что-то кроме поддержки и понимания, впервые он видит его неприкрытую злость, и Тайлер хочет заполучить всё, распробовать всё.

— Есть физиотерапия, — голос у Джоша надламывается то ли от горя, то ли от досады. — Делай глупые упражнения каждый день в течение двух-трех лет и тогда… Ты же знаешь врачей. Никто не может ничего гарантировать. Одно сплошное «может быть».

— Но вдруг они все-таки помогут.

— А вдруг нет?.. Честно, я не знаю, что сделаю тогда. Один раз я уже чуть не… Господи, — Джош тяжело вздыхает, дрожащей рукой прикрывая лицо. 

Его язвительное раздражение исчезает, оставляя место опустошенности. Тайлер хочет прикоснуться к нему, успокоить, но не может пошевелиться. Боль Джоша накрывает его, и он ощущает её полно, остро, как свою собственную. Это волнительно и неприятно — как будто с давно зажившей раны сдирают кровавую корку, — но в то же время это будоражит, заставляет чувствовать себя открытым, восприимчивым, живым.

Боль должна ранить, но вместо этого что-то хрупкое расцветает у Тайлера в душе.

Джош медленно опускает руку — чуть-чуть, чтобы были видны глаза, и говорит:  
— Есть ещё кое-что. В тот самый день я шел по лесу и наткнулся на твои тетради. Я хотел пройти мимо, уже почти прошел мимо, но одна из них была раскрыта, и там… _«Оставайся в живых»_ , огромными буквами, на всю страницу. Твоё напоминание. 

— О, — выдыхает Тайлер.

Раковина переполняется, мыльная вода переливается через бортики и течет на пол.

— Я взял тетради и начал читать. Не смог остановиться. Я даже забыл, зачем пришел. Можно сказать, твои стихи спасли мне жизнь. Но все это уже неважно, потому что…

Тайлер не дает ему договорить. Он подается вперед, обхватывает лицо Джоша руками, заставляет его поднять взгляд.

— Мне плевать, — говорит Тайлер; его трясет, словно от лихорадки. — Мы с тобой создадим группу. Я снова буду писать тексты для песен, снова вспомню, как играть на пианино. Ты будешь каждый день делать упражнения, которые дали тебе врачи. Все заживет, Джош. Твоя рука будет лучше, чем раньше. Мы создадим группу, которая войдет в историю. Ни у кого больше не будет такого барабанщика, как у меня. Ты будешь потрясающим, люди будут приходить на наши концерты именно ради тебя. Мы сделаем это. _Вместе._

— Парень, у которого все валится из рук, и парень, которого не существует, — улыбаясь дрожащей улыбкой, говорит Джош.

— Идеально, — шепчет Тайлер. — Всё как я себе и представлял.

Он целует Джоша жадно и с напором, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, будто пытаясь впитать в себя его боль. Он закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в ощущения, когда Джош начинает отвечать ему, невесомо касаясь своим влажным языком его нижней губы. Тайлер послушно приоткрывает рот и сдавленно стонет в ответ. Он не узнает сам себя, но в то же время чувствует себя как никогда настоящим. 

Это тяжело объяснить. Он уже успел забыть, какой может быть близость. Год назад Тайлер попытался убить себя, и с тех пор у него будто бы не было тела. Пережитая смерть отняла у него способность чувствовать, желать, сохранять тепло. Целый год он жил один, внутри самого себя, и сейчас ему приходится открывать всё заново. Сейчас ему хочется сорвать с себя это сонное оцепенение и обнажить под ним живую, кроваво-красную страсть, которая прочнее любой привязанности, глубже робкой заинтересованности; это жажда, ледяная, сковывающая и необратимая, как снег за окном.

Вода переливается через бортики раковины, растекается по кухонному полу. Тайлер вслепую тянется назад, пытаясь нащупать кран, но успевает лишь вцепиться в край раковины, когда Джош, продолжая целовать его, спускается от губ к шее и прикусывает кожу у линии челюсти. 

Это немного больно и настолько ярко, что Тайлера накрывает острое, жгучее желание, больше похожее на пытку.

Солнце путается у него в волосах, его пальцы путаются в пуговицах на чужой рубашке. Джош прижимает Тайлера к столешнице, горячими ладонями скользит ему под майку, поглаживая спину, живот, бока с выступающими арками ребер. Тайлер подставляется под его прикосновения бесстыдно, открыто, он жаждет любого внимания к себе, голоден до любой ласки. 

Он обхватывает Джоша руками, комкает пальцами ткань его рубашки. Джош снова целует его, крепко и горячо, а потом отстраняется, кладет ладонь ему на горло, легонько сжимает. Тайлер давится вздохом так, будто у него переломана шея. Джош шепчет ему на ухо полные обожания вещи, комплименты и похвалы, и у Тайлера все тело ноет и болит из-за этого. 

— Можно мне раздеть тебя? — спрашивает Джош, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Тайлер кивает и сам стаскивает с себя футболку. Джош невесомо обводит пальцами резинку его пижамных штанов, а потом запускает левую руку внутрь, поглаживая, ощупывая. Тайлер до боли прикусывает нижнюю губу, и все равно стонет — звук какой-то мученический и жалобный, словно этот стон выбили из него силой.

Джош начинает медленно двигать рукой — слишком горячо, сухо, удовольствие на грани с дискомфортом, но Тайлер смакует пробирающую его мучительную дрожь, наслаждается этим контрастом. Он пытается заполнить пустоту в себе чувствами к другому человеку, и они будоражат, взвиваются внутри трескучими искрами, от которых голова идет кругом. 

Правая рука Джоша дрожит. У Тайлера дрожат колени. Он еле стоит на ногах. Сейчас ничто не в силах отвлечь его. От удовольствия рот наполняется слюной, и Тайлер приоткрывает губы, вбирает в рот два пальца, посасывает их, как леденец. 

Тишину, наполненную его тихими стонами, нарушает резкий звук. Лежащий на столе телефон начинает вибрировать — наверняка это дежурный звонок от матери.

Джош прижимается к Тайлеру ещё сильнее, срывающимся шепотом говорит:  
— Плевать. Не бери трубку. Тебя нет.

Тайлер заворожено кивает. Его нет. _Его нет._ Он зажмуривает глаза, позволяя себе раствориться в этом мгновении, и это словно толкает его через какую-то грань — Тайлер весь обмякает, задыхается, выгибается в пояснице, вслепую целует Джоша всюду, куда может дотянуться.

Он не дает себе времени, чтобы передохнуть. Когда Джош тянется к нему, чтобы снова поцеловать, Тайлер отстраняется. 

Он опускается на пол, прямо на разлитую воду, и пижамные штаны тут же становятся мокрыми, ноги замерзают. Тайлеру плевать. Джош что-то говорит ему, но Тайлер не слушает, все слова стекают с него, как вода. Он тянется к молнии на чужих джинсах, стаскивает их вниз вместе с нижним бельем. Он давно не делал этого, но Джош так отзывчиво реагирует на каждое его прикосновение, так сладко стонет, что Тайлер вдруг чувствует в себе небывалую уверенность. Он закрывает глаза и подается вперед, ласкает губами и языком, открывает рот как можно шире и берет член Джоша так глубоко, как только может. Время от времени Тайлер не рассчитывает свои силы и давится, не может вдохнуть, горло и грудь сдавливает, но это лишь распаляет его ещё сильнее. Может, ему нравится боль, может, Тайлер просто не прочь задохнуться. По губам и подбородку течет слюна. Джош запускает руку ему в волосы и не замолкает ни на секунду, с его губ льется поток восторженной, чувственной грязи, которая заставляет щеки Тайлера пылать лихорадочным румянцем. 

Когда он чувствует, что Джош уже близко, Тайлер отстраняется, продолжая быстро двигать рукой. Он поднимает голову и встречается с Джошем взглядом. Это продолжается всего секунду — они будто мысленно обмениваются словами сквозь тишину, — а потом Тайлер прикрывает глаза и покорно подставляет лицо, приоткрыв рот. 

— Черт, — сдавленно выдыхает Джош. — Черт, _Тайлер._

Тайлер блаженно улыбается. Когда Джош кончает, он пытается поймать капли спермы себе на язык, чувствуя, как щеки и подбородок расчерчивают теплые брызги. Он чувствует себя любимым. Он чувствует себя использованным. Он чувствует себя грязным, таким грязным, и это — лучшее ощущение на свете. 

Джош, стоя над ним, тяжело дышит. Тайлер остается расслабленно сидеть на полу, не торопясь нарушать волшебство момента. Он так и не открывает глаз. Ему не нужно смотреть вокруг, чтобы знать: кухня сейчас выглядит как поле сражения — разлитая вода на полу, пена на раковине, самый настоящий хаос. Пижамные штаны промокли и липнут к телу не только из-за воды. Тайлер глубоко вздыхает. Он наслаждается беспорядком. 

— Эй, — окликает его Джош, касаясь дрожащей рукой его волос. — Всё хорошо?

Тайлер кивает.

Они с Джошем смотрят друг на друга. Тайлер улыбается. 

*

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

Когда Тайлер просыпается, на часах почти девять. 

За окном светло, все вокруг белое, как разлитое молоко. С неба медленно падает снег, густой и безукоризненно чистый. Тонкая вязь инея опутывает ветки деревьев, оконные рамы, линии электропередач — на них, словно ноты на нотном стане, сидят нахохлившиеся птицы.

В доме тихо. Тайлер знает, что никто не будет ругать его за то, что он проспал, но ему нужно сделать все дела из списка до возвращения остальных, а потому придется поторопиться. Он быстро застилает кровать и спускается вниз. 

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды. На холодильнике висит клейкий листок. Всё как обычно, но стол чисто вытерт, на большом блюде лежат остывающие тосты, в воздухе все ещё пахнет кофе. За столом сидит парень.

Тайлер застывает в дверном проеме, чувствуя что-то среднее между растерянностью и испугом, но потом незнакомец оборачивается, услышав его шаги. Это Зак, его родной брат. Тайлер смотрит на него удивленно, будто видит впервые. Они давно не сталкивались вот так, лицом к лицу — в будни Зак уезжает до того, как Тайлер выходит из своей комнаты, а возвращается поздно, когда Тайлер уже спит. В выходные Зак либо уходит куда-нибудь с друзьями, либо занимается учебой, безвылазно сидя в комнате. В их семье давно не принято собираться на семейные обеды. После возвращения из колледжа Тайлеру было так плохо, что он не стремился поддерживать контакт ни с кем, замкнулся на самом себе. Они с Заком жили в одном доме, но почти не общались. Они стали чужими людьми. Тайлер привык узнавать его только по ругани с Мэдди.

Они молча смотрят друг на друга. Зак тоже выглядит немного растерянным.

Внешне он все такой же — они с Тайлером одновременно похожи и не похожи. Другие люди редко принимают их за братьев, но на семейных фотографиях они всегда стараются встать рядом: темные глаза, немного вымученные улыбки, хрупкое братское понимание, которое не передать словами и не объяснить остальным. Раньше Тайлер чувствовал его всегда, теперь же… Он не уверен. Он едва узнал Зака, когда зашел на кухню — вряд ли это хороший знак.

— Привет, — говорит Зак. — Хочешь кофе?

— Нет, спасибо, — Тайлер по-прежнему стоит в дверях, не решаясь войти. — Ты не на учебе? Что-то случилось?

Зак шумно отхлебывает из кружки.

— Опоздал сегодня утром из-за Мэдисон. Думал поехать к следующей паре, но вышел на улицу и посмотрел на машину… В общем, сегодняшний день я планирую посвятить кофе, печенью и расчистке сугробов высотой с наш дом.

— Ясно. Ну, тогда я не буду тебе мешать.

— Подожди, — Зак ставит кружку на стол, и выражение его лица становится серьезным, уставшим. — Тайлер. Иди сюда, давай поговорим.

— У меня полно дел, мой список…

— Да черт с ним, — он выдвигает стоящий рядом стул и пристально смотрит на Тайлера. — Садись. Пожалуйста.

Тайлер садится.

Поначалу они не говорят ни слова. Тайлер теребит шов на майке, чувствуя себя гостем в собственном доме. Зак смотрит в окно, на падающий снег. Слышно, как в прихожей тикают часы.

— Как дела? — наконец, говорит Зак.

— Нормально, — бесцветно отвечает Тайлер.

Таким же тоном он всегда общается с матерью — покорность, безжизненность, заученная правда. Мать всегда удовлетворенно кивает в ответ и больше не задает вопросов. 

Зак морщится.

— Ненавижу, когда ты мне врешь, — с легким намеком на раздражение говорит он, но потом вздыхает, опуская плечи, опуская взгляд. — Послушай, я… Я просто хочу извиниться. Будь я на твоем месте, я не простил бы меня. Но ты намного лучше, чем я, Тайлер — ты умнее, тактичнее. Так что пожалуйста. Прости меня. Мне очень жаль.

Эти слова — как гром среди ясного неба. Тайлер удивленно моргает, забывая закрыть рот. Он молчит, смотря на брата, с нетерпением ожидая, что в любую секунду тот рассмеется, подмигнет, скажет, что это всего лишь шутка. Но Зак молчит, вцепившись в кружку. Он выглядит виноватым и уставшим. Его хочется обнять. Его хочется оттаскать за волосы, до крови приложив головой о столешницу.

Тайлер сжимает руки в кулаки.

— За что ты извиняешься?

— Ты знаешь.

— Нет.

Зак тяжело вздыхает.

— Хорошо, окей, это справедливо. Надо сделать все как следует, — он встречается с Тайлером взглядом, тяжело опираясь локтями о стол. — Прости меня — всех нас — за это чертово безразличие. Я эгоист. Я знал о том, что с тобой произошло, но так и не попытался поговорить об этом. Сначала мне было страшно, что мои неумелые попытки помочь только навредят тебе, потом я переживал, что не умею утешать, а потом… Не знаю, что потом. Ты отдалился ото всех, Тайлер. Ты ни с кем не общался. Мы все — и я, и Мэдисон, и Джей — видели, что делают родители, но у нас не хватило духу вмешаться. Может, я струсил, может, я заставил себя поверить в то, что вся эта трудовая терапия действительно идет тебе на пользу. Если честно, в какой-то момент я почти забыл о тебе. Забыл, что ты живешь здесь, с нами. Тебя будто бы не было, это был не мой брат. Мне так жаль, Тайлер.

В доме тихо. За окном, кружась, падает снег. 

Тайлер сидит, не двигаясь, почти не дыша. Руки сжаты в кулаки так сильно, что ногти впиваются в ладони. Отрешенное выражение лица, спина невыносимо прямая, словно он проглотил металлический штырь, какими ограждена местная свалка. 

Глаза пощипывает, в горле пусто — ни одного слова, нет ни криков, ни благодарностей. Сначала накатывает боль, жгучая, как ледяная вода. Сначала Тайлер потрясен и обижен, он ощущает себя маленьким ребенком, которого бросили на произвол судьбы посреди беснующейся толпы. Но это мгновение проходит, и за ним тянется нечто другое — несмелое, топкое, ненасытное. Сердечная теплота. Тайлер чувствует себя так, будто он наконец-то смог ворваться обратно домой после многолетнего прозябания на кладбище. 

— Да, — после долгой паузы говорит он. — Все нормально. Теперь я снова здесь.

— Я рад это слышать, — робко улыбается Зак. — Добро пожаловать обратно в материальный мир.

Тайлер усмехается, а потом вдруг начинает смеяться, громко и безудержно, и со стороны, должно быть, это похоже на истерику. Кружится голова, кровь стучит в висках. Он хохочет, и внутри у него медленно поднимается какая-то тяжесть, что-то темное, большое, вязкое, как трясина. Тайлер смеется над собой и своей болью. Он смеется над родителями и Заком. Он смеется, потому что все ещё не может заплакать. И Тайлеру вдруг хочется вскочить и побежать, броситься с моста, прыгнуть под первую же машину, чтобы его раскололо на части, измолотило в ничто.

— Господи, — плечи трясутся от едва сдерживаемого хохота, когда он пытается говорить. — Что со мной было, Зак? Что со мной было?

Зак подается вперед, кладет руку ему на плечо, сильно сжимает.

— Я не имею права утверждать, будто всё знаю. Но… тебе было плохо, — осторожно говорит он, пристально глядя на Тайлера. — Ты пытался справиться с этим, как умел.

— Я почти год сидел дома, потому что мне ничего не хотелось. Одержимо занимался уборкой, как чертов домовой эльф, и лишь изредка доезжал до магазина за продуктами, — Тайлер задушено усмехается, и это похоже на всхлип. — Целый год одинаковых дней, словно сделанных через «копировать-вставить». Зак, я ведь искренне верил, что безумные требования родителей мне помогают. Что со мной было?

Зак хмурится, будто от боли, и поджимает губы.

— Ты знал, что иногда они специально пачкали посуду и сорили, чтобы тебе было чем заняться в их отсутствие?

— Господи, — снова говорит Тайлер и смеется. 

Ему кажется, что его душат. Своим смехом он словно пытается выкашлять застрявший в горле камень.

Зак ещё раз сжимает его плечо.

— Тебе нужно было время.

— Я сам не знаю, что мне было нужно.

— Нет, Тайлер. Думай об этом как о передышке. Тебе надо было набраться сил, побыть наедине с собой. Да, депрессия мучительна, но, пытаясь пережить это, ты становишься открытым, пустым, восприимчивым. Ты уязвим и чувствителен. В такие моменты мир, должно быть, открывается как никогда раньше.

Тайлер прижимает руку ко рту. Он не смотрит на Зака, не может заставить себя посмотреть. В груди бьется застарелая боль, мелко и противно, как моль в закрытой банке. Смятение оседает в душе золой. За окном падает снег.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что все случилось из-за стихов? — вдруг спрашивает Тайлер.

Голос у него немного охрипший, как после сна.

Зак кивает.

— Я догадался. Слышал, как мама скандалила, когда нашла твои тетради. 

— Что думаешь?

— Думаю, все это такой бред. Тебе надо продолжать писать. Твои стихи — это же часть тебя, и ты, конечно, пытаешься бороться с ними, но по факту борешься лишь с самим собой. Может, просто хватит уже бороться. Подумай, наконец, о себе.

Тайлер вздрагивает. Он поднимает голову, встречается с Заком взглядом. И вот оно — это привычное понимание, которое делят между собой два брата. Тайлер снова здесь, Зак снова готов прикрыть ему спину, как в детстве. Они снова семья. 

— Знаешь, недавно я опять начал сочинять музыку. 

— Это хорошо.

— Ты так в этом уверен.

— Конечно, уверен. В чем дело?

Тайлер устало трет рукой переносицу.

— Зак, — тихо спрашивает он, — что мне делать, если все повторится? Ведь будут ещё люди, которым захочется подшутить надо мной из-за моих песен. Родители опять скажут, что с чем-то подобным нельзя выступать перед публикой. Они снова сделают все, чтобы мне стало стыдно.

Стул скрипит, когда Зак откидывается на спинку и поворачивается к окну. Он хмурится, сцепив руки в замок. Молочно-белый свет отражается от снега, проникает в комнату сквозь занавески, и из-за него Зак выглядит бледным, как луна. 

— Что делать с грустными стихами о смерти? — задумчиво говорит он. — А что делать с грустным, молчаливым сыном, который однажды уже чуть не убил себя? Можно стыдиться его, спрятать его подальше ото всех и сделать вид, что так и надо, что все к лучшему. Или можно принять его. Можно поддержать его, выпустить в мир, позволить ему жить собственной жизнью, — Зак снова оборачивается, смотрит на брата пристально и испытующе. — Не будь жестоким, Тайлер. Твои стихи хотят на свободу, они хотят найти людей, которые нуждаются в них. Ты должен отпустить их. Отпусти их.

Свежий морозный день. Серый, зыбкий свет заполняет дом, но в углах еще темно, очертания стола и буфета размыты. От окна дует ветерок, холодит босые ноги. Впервые Тайлер замечает, что кафель на их кухонном полу — почти точная копия того, что был в приемном покое госпиталя, куда его привезли на скорой. 

Тайлер не чувствует ничего. Он чувствует всё. Лицо у него кривится, как от плача, когда он улыбается Заку.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Хорошо.

Зак вдруг нерешительно отводит взгляд в сторону, теребя край скатерти.

— Это прозвучит странно, но… Тебе нужна помощь?

На мгновение Тайлер и вправду задумывается над вопросом. 

— Нет, — говорит он.

Действительно честный ответ — Зак, похоже, чувствует это. Он удовлетворенно кивает.

— Окей. Но если она тебе когда-нибудь понадобится, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне. Ты ведь знаешь, что я на твоей стороне, правда?

— Да, — тяжело сглатывает Тайлер. — Спасибо, Зак.

— Мне кажется, тебе лучше съехать от родителей. В смысле, они и вправду хотят позаботиться о нас, оградить от всего, но… мне кажется, сейчас тебе нужно не это.

— Наверное. Вероятно, скоро я так и поступлю. Я слишком долго торчал в этом доме.

— Не то слово, бро. Наконец-то твоя комната освободится и у меня будет место, где я смогу хранить свои вещи.

Зак улыбается. Тайлер улыбается. Они снова семья.

И осторожно, словно ступая по тонкому льду, Тайлер говорит:  
— Я встретил кое-кого.

Ему действительно хочется этим поделиться.

— О, — удивленно вскидывает брови Зак, но голос его лучится теплотой. — Вот он, мой братишка — никогда не теряет времени зря. И что, как вы познакомились?

— Я выбросил свои старые тетради со стихами в лесу. Он их нашел.

Тайлер прикусывает губу и беспокойно ждет реакции Зака. Повисает пауза. Зак не выглядит шокированным. Он тратит несколько секунд на то, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть выражение лица Тайлера — и тому интересно, что именно Зак там видит, но он не спрашивает. 

Зак озорно усмехается.

— Ладно хоть он нашел тебя не по крошкам хлеба, разбросанным по лесной тропинке. А то все это и так слишком похоже на сказку.

Тайлер качает головой.

— Ты даже не представляешь.

— Давай искать во всем позитивные стороны. Во всяком случае, вы познакомились не через Тиндер.

Они посмеиваются. На этот раз смех у Тайлера — не истерический, не громкий и безумный. На душе спокойно, дышать легко. Ему больше не страшно. 

— Спасибо, — снова говорит Тайлер. 

Зак отмахивается.

— Не за что, вообще-то. Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь познакомить меня со своим Прекрасным принцем, я буду не против. Всегда хотел сыграть роль брата с синдромом гипер-опеки и произнести речь в духе «если ты разобьешь ему сердце, я утоплю тебя в кухонной раковине».

— В кухонной раковине? — с сомнением переспрашивает Тайлер.

— Ну, — пожимает плечами Зак, — я, типа, стараюсь быть оригинальным.

На холодильнике висит список: 

_помыть полы_  
погладить постельное белье  
почистить плиту  
пропылесосить ковры 

Распорядок дня, перечень обязательств, вокруг которого вращалась жизнь Тайлера в последнее время. Трудно победить хаос — в собственном доме, в собственной голове. Неплохо бы полить цветы, разморозить холодильник, заново помыть кухонное окно. Столько еще надо сделать для того, чтобы достичь стерильности и совершенства. Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды. Тайлеру плевать.

— Ты знаешь, — говорит он Заку, — я бы все-таки выпил с тобой кофе.

Зак улыбается белозубой улыбкой и встает, чтобы взять ещё одну чашку.

*

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

Утром Тайлер просыпается не от ругани Зака и Мэдди, доносящейся из коридора, не от играющих в комнате Джея Green Day. Голоса доносятся с кухни — громкие, напористые. Выкрики похожи на взрывы. Ссора. Среди остальных особенно выделяется голос матери, пронзительный и острый, как спица. На часах — шесть тридцать. Тайлер встает и спускается вниз.

Ступени на лестнице немного поскрипывают, но крики все равно настигают Тайлера еще на подходе.

— Вы не понимаете! — мать мечется по кухне, словно раненый зверь — ее домашние туфли отбивают стакатто по кафелю. — Всё очень серьезно, очень!

— Мам, послушай… — начинает Мэдди, но ей не дают договорить.

— Что нам теперь делать? Что если ему снова становится хуже? Он почти не занимается работой по дому. Бог знает, что он делает в это время. Мне снова надо отпрашиваться с работы, мне снова надо…

— Мам, — резко обрывает её Зак. — Тайлер в порядке. 

— Откуда тебе знать? 

— А откуда об этом знать _тебе?_

— Перестань так разговаривать с матерью! — вклинивается в их спор трубный голос отца.

— Ладно, ладно. Почему бы тогда нам просто не спросить _его_ об этом?

— О таком не спрашивают! — охает она.

— Но не можем же мы судить о его состоянии, опираясь лишь на чертовы…

— Следи за языком, Зак!

— Пап, сейчас не время!

— Господи, господи, — слезно причитает мать, вышагивая туда-сюда. — Больше нельзя оставлять его одного. Что будет, если все повторится? Может, стоит показать его врачу? Или положить в клинику?

Тайлер стоит в коридоре, сжимая кулаки, и слушает. Он прекрасно понимает, что происходит: это судебный процесс. Прямо сейчас, на этой самой кухне, где стол усыпан хлебными крошками, а раковина всегда полна грязной посуды, решается его судьба. Решается без него, потому что его попросту не пригласили. Должно быть, за последний год он действительно чуть не превратился в подставку для кухонной тряпки. Он был молчаливым и услужливым призраком, вещью, тенью на оконном стекле. Его не было.

Но теперь он здесь. 

Возможно, ещё пару недель назад Тайлер струсил бы. Он подошел бы к двери, постоял бы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом ушел бы обратно в спальню, сделав вид, что он ничего не слышал. Но он уже достаточно притворялся беззащитным. Пора дать отпор.

Тайлер заходит на кухню, щурясь от яркого света.

— Зак прав, — говорит он, рукой прикрывая глаза. — Я в порядке.

Повисает молчание. Все смотрят на Тайлера так, будто посреди кухни только что материализовался сфинкс, который начал говорить загадками. Мать замирает на месте, прижав руку к губам; её ярко-красный халат притягивает взгляд, как запрещающий дорожный знак. Отец хмурится. Джей и Мэдди, кажется, удивлены его появлению, но вскоре приходят в себя и украдкой улыбаются. Зак — тоже. Их молчаливая поддержка придает Тайлеру сил.

— Не надо переживать за меня, мама. Мне действительно намного лучше в последнее время.

Она могла бы обрадоваться, подойти и обнять его. Она могла бы по-настоящему поцеловать его, не замирая в последний момент за пару сантиметров от щеки. Она могла бы ему поверить.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением говорит она.

Тайлер мысленно стряхивает с себя болезненный укол разочарования и кивает.

— Да, уверен.

— Тогда объясни мне, — требовательно говорит мать, поднимая руку, — что это такое.

У нее в кулаке зажаты салфетки, исписанные чьим-то размашистым почерком. Белый флаг капитуляции, фатальный промах. Тайлер забыл про них — в тот день порыв вдохновения захватил его, как волна цунами. Он был неосторожен, он сунул салфетки в какой-то ящик на кухне, когда пришел Джош, а потом забыл достать, забыл спрятать их получше. 

И вот теперь они здесь, на всеобщем обозрении — кусок его души, его потаенные мысли.

Мать расправляет одну из салфеток, подносит к глазам, громко читает:  
— _Сегодня он просыпается рано, натягивает маску, искажающую лицо. Никто не знает его настоящего имени, а потому он использует то, что увидел на могиле,_ — она переводит дыхание, бросает на сына беглый взгляд. — _Он делает вид, что все в порядке, но по ночам лежит в постели, цепенея от ужаса. Заберите меня отсюда, покончите с этой бессмысленной жизнью._

Она медленно опускает руки, тяжело дышит. Все молчат. Это показательная казнь, проверка на прочность. Тайлеру хочется съежиться в этой тишине, в этом осуждающем молчании. Он чувствует, что его окружает гудящее облако старых ошибок и мрачных мыслей. Беда в том, что матери он нужен во всем блеске: спокойным, приветливым и _нормальным_. Она не понимает его, она в панике, потому что собственный сын кажется ей мрачным и загадочным, как пришелец, прилетевший из другой галактики.

Логика тут бессильна. Бесполезно разубеждать людей в том, во что они так отчаянно хотят верить. Любое оправдание Тайлера будет сметено лавиной контраргументов. Но он вдруг понимает, что не совсем беспомощен — ему есть, чем защитить себя. Он делает шаг вперед, расправляет плечи. Прикрывает глаза. Начинает петь. 

Мелодия неровная, ещё не отточенная до совершенства — Тайлер услышал её лишь однажды, внутри своей головы, и теперь многое приходится придумывать прямо на ходу. Несколько раз он фальшивит, в конце фраз ему не всегда хватает дыхания. Он не распевался. Это неважно. Он поет, стоя босиком на холодном кафеле кухни, бледный и взъерошенный. Музыка — единственный язык, на котором он может говорить сейчас. Никто не пытается прервать его, перебить. Кажется, никто в комнате даже не дышит.

— _Ведь никто не знает о том, что он жив_ , — тихо заканчивает Тайлер, и эти слова повисают в воздухе хрустальным звоном, переливчатым и ломким.

Он открывает глаза. Сцена, которую он видит перед собой, напоминает ему семейные фотографии, висящие на стенах второго этажа, только наоборот. На лицах — не улыбки, а вязкая смесь из удивления, робкого страха, восторга, непонимания. Мать, кажется, напугана настолько, что ей отказал дар речи — она несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, но не произносит ни слова. Отец сидит, застыв на месте. 

Первой приходит в себя Мэдди.

— Вау, — говорит она, прижимая руки к груди. — Тайлер, это было замечательно.

— Это было шикарно, — искренне говорит Джей. — Я не знал, что у тебя такой голос.

Зак улыбается, и в его взгляде лучится гордость.

Тайлер поворачивается к матери и говорит:  
— Вы очень помогли мне, спасибо вам за это. Больше не нужно беспокоиться обо мне. Всё самое плохое уже закончилось. 

— Но твои стихи…

— Они помогают мне, честно. Наконец-то я доволен своей лирикой. Раньше я был не готов к чужому осуждению, и потому оно так губительно на меня повлияло. Но теперь я готов. 

Мать не торопится ему отвечать, скользя по его лицу внимательным взглядом. Она выглядит немного обиженной, но — и это едва заметно — осчастливленной. Вот она, ещё один родитель, который открыл для себя страшную правду о том, что в жизни его ребенка есть ещё что-то помимо семьи. Открыл — и немного испугался.

Тайлеру, следуя совету Зака, придется отпустить свои стихи. Матери придется отпустить его. Это непросто, но это необходимо сделать. В этот самый момент их роли в чем-то схожи, а потому они по-настоящему понимают друг друга. 

— Мы хотим тебе счастья, — дрожащим голосом говорит мать.

— Я знаю, — мягко отвечает Тайлер. — Но пора уже самому позаботиться об этом. 

За окном занимается рассвет — лилово-розовый, будто набрякший синяк. Все уже опоздали на работу и учебу, никто никуда не торопится. Сегодня снова идет снег, и ветер кружит его, подбрасывает ввысь так, что становится непонятно, сыплется ли он с небес на землю или, наоборот, поднимается вверх с земли. Оконное стекло покрылось узором инея. На улице холодно. В доме семьи Джозеф тепло — не продохнуть от правил.

Тайлер смотрит на родителей и понимает: ему будет не хватать их. Как бы они ни вели себя, что бы они ни натворили во имя добра, ему будет их не хватать.

— Я хочу снова заниматься музыкой, — говорит он. 

— Тайлер, но…

— Хочу найти работу и переехать. 

— Куда? Тебе не хватит денег, чтобы снимать квартиру одному.

— Ну, вообще-то я подумывал о том, чтобы съехаться со своим парнем.

Слова срываются у него с языка до того, как он успевает представить себе последствия. У Тайлера вдруг перехватывает дыхание, и вся его уверенность, вся его внутренняя сила исчезает без следа. Но он все равно остается на месте, гордый и искренний, готовый принять на себя чужой гнев и чужое осуждение.

Пожалуй, он даже заслужил их. Они с Джошем ведь ещё не успели обсудить их отношения, и Джош предложил жить вместе лишь однажды, мельком упомянув об этом в разговоре. Может, он уже передумал, может, он просто пошутил. Тайлер слишком торопит события. Его родители — истовые христиане, которые спят под висящим на стене распятием и каждое воскресенье ходят в церковь. Они молятся перед праздничными ужинами и исповедуются каждые два месяца, как по графику. И вот теперь они знают, что один из их сыновей — не только едва не состоявшийся самоубийца, но ещё и встречается с парнем. Слишком много потрясений для одного дня. 

Тайлер смотрит на свою семью, все смотрят на него. Проходит секунда, и Джей вдруг присвистывает, как койот из мультика. Мэдди тут же дает ему подзатыльник, бросая в сторону Тайлера немного виноватую улыбку. Зак смотрит на него внимательно и тепло, словно пытаясь приободрить одним взглядом. 

Мать откашливается.

— Мы его знаем? — спрашивает она.

Поджатые губы, слегка нахмуренные брови. Руки сложены на груди. Мать выглядит недовольной, но не сердитой, и у Тайлера чуть колени не подгибаются от облегчения.

— Нет, мы встретились не так давно.

— И вы уже планируете съезжаться? Не слишком ли вы спешите?

— Как вы с ним познакомились? — спрашивает отец.

На мгновение Тайлер мешкает, а потом говорит:  
— Через Тиндер. 

Где-то на фоне Зак бездарно пытается замаскировать смешок за кашлем.

Отец вздыхает. Мать еще сильнее поджимает губы и бегло смотрит на часы.

— Мы ещё поговорим об этом, Тайлер, — безапелляционным тоном заявляет она. — А сейчас нам все-таки надо ехать на работу, — черты ее лица чуть смягчаются, голос становится ласковее. — Ты точно в порядке, милый? Мы можем оставить тебя одного?

— Да, мам.

— Ты не хочешь показаться врачу?

— Нет. Я сам справлюсь. Правда.

Отец снова вздыхает, тяжело встает на ноги и молча выходит из комнаты. Мать в последний раз бросает на Тайлера обеспокоенный взгляд и уходит следом. Кухня сразу кажется пустой. Мэдди неуверенно подходит ближе и кладет руку Тайлеру на плечо.

— Им нужно время, — говорит она. 

— Да, — кивает Тайлер. — Я знаю.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Зак.

— Голова болит. Обычно я не просыпаюсь так рано.

— Так иди и поспи, — говорит ему Мэдди. — Мы все скоро уедем, ты будешь один. Никто тебе не помешает. 

— Звони, если что, — говорит Джей.

— Тебе тоже нужно время, — говорит Зак. — Так что не торопись. 

Тайлер благодарно улыбается и протягивает вперед руки. Мэдди обнимает его первой — крепко и отчаянно, будто боясь снова его потерять. Джей подходит следующим и обнимает их обоих. Зак присоединяется последним.

Сквозь это плотное объятие Тайлер чувствует, как бьется сердце прижавшейся к нему сестры. Он чувствует пахнущее кофе дыхание Зака у себя на шее. Поверх их голов Тайлер видит кухонную раковину, полную грязной посуды. За окном светло, сыпется снежная крупа — белая, как стерильные медицинские бинты. 

Тайлер ощущает ужасную, продирающую до костей усталость.

Он запрокидывает голову к потолку и закрывает глаза.

*

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

Тайлер просыпается только под вечер. В спальне темно и прохладно, окно заштриховано снегом. Круглое блюдце полной луны висит посреди иссиня-черного небосвода без единой звезды. Тайлер поворачивается на бок, кутаясь в одеяло, и глядит в темноту.

Ему беспокойно, сердце бьется в районе горла, мешая дышать. Он никак не может понять, с чем это связано: это не похоже на страх, не похоже на паническую атаку, просто что-то гложет его изнутри с такой настойчивостью, что хочется ногтями расцарапать себе грудь в попытке избавиться от этого ощущения. Тайлеру хочется отвлечься на что-нибудь, но его комната оставляет мало места для маневра — голые стены, пустой стол, аккуратно сложенная на стуле одежда. Безмолвная жизнь неодушевленных вещей. Стоящие в ряд баскетбольные трофеи кажутся гранитными памятниками с кладбища.

Тайлер понимает, что больше не заснет — по крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Он заставляет себя встать и, по-прежнему кутаясь в одеяло, спускается на кухню, чтобы выпить воды. Все уже разошлись по своим комнатам, и на первом этаже нет никого. Льдистый полумрак разбавляет только свет фонарей с улицы. Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды. Тайлер не включает свет; он садится на столешницу, свесив ноги, и прижимает к губам стакан с водой. Смотрит в окно. Достает телефон. 

Включенный экран жутковато освещает лицо Тайлера снизу, превращая его в маску из фильма ужасов — глубокие тени под глазами, кривая прорезь рта. Пустая смс для Джоша возвращается к нему звонком. Тайлер плечом прижимает телефон к уху.

— Алло?

— Привет, — тепло говорит Джош.

— Привет, — эхом отзывается Тайлер. 

— Такой снегопад сегодня — просто жуть. Еле откопал машину утром.

— Да, мои братья тоже.

— Чуть не опоздал сегодня в магазин из-за этого. Ты бы видел, как…

— Джош, — перебивает его Тайлер. — Твоё предложение насчет работы все ещё в силе?

— Конечно! — живо отзывается он, а затем немного медлит, словно от смущения. — Вообще-то… я уже, вроде как, поговорил с менеджером. Ну, на всякий случай. Он сказал, что если ты вдруг надумаешь устраиваться к нам, то можешь прийти на собеседование в любой день. Оказывается, один из наших консультантов скоро уходит, нужен кто-то на замену.

— Хорошо, — говорит Тайлер, прикусывая ноготь на большом пальце. — А что насчет твоего дома?

— В смысле?

— Мне хочется съехать от родителей. Ты вроде говорил, что будешь не против обзавестись соседом.

— Да, ты можешь приехать ко мне, когда захочешь.

В голосе Джоша слышится удивление и такая неподдельная радость, что Тайлеру на секунду становится дурно. Ноющее, странное чувство, беспокойно мечущееся в грудной клетке, усиливается. На улице тихо и морозно, снег переливается на свету, как блестки. Темнота кухни окутывает Тайлера, словно второе одеяло. Вот бы обратить свои страхи в желания, думает он. Вот бы взять и разжать кулак, в которое превратилось его сердце. 

— Я сказал своему брату о нас.

— О, — заинтригованно откликается Джош. — И что?

— Он был очень милым, — улыбается Тайлер. — Велел передать, что если ты разобьешь мне сердце, он утопит тебя в кухонной раковине.

Джош фыркает, потом смеется.

— Боже правый, у твоего брата отличные идеи. Возьму на заметку — моя сестра тут собирается знакомить меня со своим ухажером, с такими угрозами я буду просто неотразим. 

Тайлер подносит стакан ко рту, делает маленький глоток. Вода — прохладная и пресная, от стенок стакана пахнет цветочным моющим средством. Тайлер облизывает свои пересохшие губы.

— Вообще-то, сегодня я рассказал обо всем и своим родителям тоже.

Джош притихает.

— Как все прошло? — спрашивает он.

— Лучше, чем я ожидал. Пока это все, что я могу сказать.

— Уже неплохо. Так что, они знают о том, что ты хочешь переехать?

— Да, — кивает Тайлер. — Правда, они не в восторге.

— Ты слишком долго беспокоился о том, что думают другие, — говорит ему Джош. — Думай о себе. 

Тайлер сжимает стакан так, что, кажется, тот вот-вот лопнет, острыми осколками вопьется в руку. Свет фонарей бьет в окно, обливает комнату желтым, делает все вокруг жутким, слишком четким, нереальным. Тайлер думает о том, как бы объяснить Джошу, что это очень трудно — любить и ненавидеть то, во что веришь. Мысли о себе то и дело утаскивают Тайлера в самый ад, терзают и мучают, но они же дарят ему вдохновение, возможность сплетать слова вместе, создавая истории о боли и красоте. Он слишком долго не позволял себе падать в фантазии, не брал в руки карандаш, не прикасался к клавишам пианино, и теперь ему немного страшно делать это снова.

Он слишком долго ни с кем не был настолько близок, и теперь ему не по себе. Может ли это странное чувство, скребущееся под ребрами, быть любовью? Если так, то почему ему беспокойно, почему он напуган? Это как упрямо зажимать брызжущую кровью рану, это как вытряхивать живых, трепыхающихся пчел из своих волос.

Тайлер боится все испортить. Ему хочется, чтобы его оставили в покое. Ему хочется знать, что Джош никогда не уйдет. Всё слишком запутано, но Тайлер уже привык, что по жизни ему ничего не дается легко. 

Возможно, он собирается совершить самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Возможно, ему стоит перестать витать в облаках. Возможно, ему стоит бросить телефон в наполненную водой раковину и больше никогда не выходить из дома.

— Тайлер, — говорит Джош, и сквозь пустоту его голос звучит нежно и певуче, как прикосновение, как шепот ветра за окном. — Ты же знаешь, что ты лучше всех? Ты лучше всех. _Ты лучше всех._

Вздох встает поперек горла, и Тайлеру приходится до боли прикусить костяшки пальцев, чтобы немного привести себя в чувство. Ему кажется, что если он не заплачет сейчас, то его разорвет, и пустота выест всё изнутри. Он сидит, смотря в темноту перед собой, и ждет спасительных слез, но глаза у него сухие. Никаких рыданий, никакого оглушающего горя. Беспокойство тикает в груди, как часы.

— Могу я переехать к тебе уже на этой неделе? — спрашивает Тайлер.

Ему стыдно. Он словно пытается сбежать от чего-то, и, пожалуй, ему не стоило бы вмешивать в это Джоша. Но Джош — единственный, кто читал все его тетради, единственный, кто хотел _понять_. 

— Было бы круто. Я могу заехать после работы и забрать тебя вместе с вещами.

— Да, спасибо. Ты… ты очень помогаешь мне, Джош, правда. Не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя.

— Слушай, ты спас мне жизнь, я же говорил тебе. По-моему, этого вполне достаточно.

— Мне не дает покоя один вопрос, — неожиданно для себя говорит Тайлер. — Ты можешь не отвечать на него, если не захочешь.

Джош немного настораживается, но тон его голоса остается все таким же доброжелательным.

— Хорошо. Спрашивай.

— Авария, в которую ты попал… Как это было? 

Молчание. Тайлер слышит, как за окном дует ветер. Снег танцует на освещенных частях дороги, и на крыльце соседского дома наметает сугробы. Почтовые ящики прячутся под пушистыми белыми шапками.

— Трудно сказать, — коротко вздыхая, говорит Джош. — В тот момент, когда все произошло, мне было жутко; потом, в больнице, все говорили, что мне очень повезло. Подумаешь, перелом руки, главное — остался жив. И сначала я действительно обрадовался — такое облегчение, такая невероятная удача. За один день со мной приключился и кошмар, и чудесное спасение. Я думал, что все позади. Но потом произошло главное.

Теплый экран телефона целует Тайлера в щеку, когда он прикладывает сотовый к другому уху из-за того, что затекло плечо. Он слушает Джоша внимательно и жадно, не отвлекаясь. Тайлер никогда не попадал в аварии, и все кости в его теле целы и невредимы, но, несмотря на все это, его не покидает ощущение, что прямо сейчас он слушает историю и о своей жизни тоже. Он и сам пережил нечто подобное: и кошмар, и чудесное спасение. Он и сам не знал, что потом обычно случается ещё что-то — что-то намного более мучительное и разрушительное, чем любые возможные беды и горести.

— Я ждал, пока пройдут боли,— продолжает Джош. — Ждал, пока рука заживет. Врачи сказали, что поначалу могут быть какие-то трудности — неприятные ощущения, слабость, судороги. У меня почти не гнулись пальцы, я едва мог удержать сумку с вещами. Шло время, а улучшения не было. Однажды я запаниковал, сделал глупость — наплевал на все и пошел на репетицию с ребятами, вместе с которыми когда-то выступал. Я не подумал о себе, дал нагрузку, к которой был еще не готов, и теперь расплачиваюсь за это постоянной дрожью в руке.

У Тайлера замерзли ноги, спина затекла из-за неудобной позы. На телефоне, наверное, скоро сядет зарядка. Но он не позволяет себе сдвинуться с места. Он не перебивает, просто сидит и слушает. От прохладной воды ломит зубы. 

— Мне казалось, что если я пережил аварию, то смогу пережить и все остальное, — говорит Джош. — Но теперь я не могу играть на барабанах, а это… это действительно было для меня _всем_. И когда другие люди говорят, что мне повезло остаться в живых, мне хочется закричать на них, исчезнуть, провалиться сквозь землю. 

— Я знаю, — уверяет его Тайлер, глядя в темноту. — Мне кажется, самое страшное — это не авария, не попытка самоубийства, не любой другой кошмар, который мог бы произойти. Самое страшное — это то, что случается после. 

Джош расслабленно выдыхает.

— Да, — говорит он, и в его словах снова звучит теплота. — Долгий путь обратно к самому себе.

— К новому себе. Приходится заново приспосабливаться к жизни, искать во всем новый смысл…

— Ну вот видишь, — усмехается Джош, — а ты еще сомневался, что именно вокруг поисков смысла все вертится. 

— Окей, окей. Ты был прав. Если ты такой умник, может, ты и будешь писать тексты песен для нашей группы?

— Давай я буду вокалистом, а ты — барабанщиком. Это сразу решит все наши проблемы.

— Ты вообще видел мои руки? Я не могу убить комара с одного удара, а ты хочешь, чтобы я продержался весь концерт. 

— Мы сделаем для тебя ма-а-аленький такой барабанчик. Только представь, как это будет мило. А у меня будет неработающий микрофон, чтобы никто не слышал моих леденящих кровь завываний. 

Тайлер тихо смеется. 

Симпатия, которую он испытывает к Джошу в этот момент, пронзает его насквозь, как рентгеновские лучи. Он вдруг чувствует — они оба как жертвы кораблекрушения, которые, чтобы спастись, ели своих товарищей и отрывали головы акулам, а теперь спаслись, но мир больше не хочет их видеть. Они не могут понять, как жить дальше, и будущее кажется им, скорее, пугающим, чем обнадеживающим. В них все ещё живут отголоски испытанной однажды боли.

Но они смогли пережить кошмар, смогли найти друг друга. Значит, они переживут и это.

— Джош, — говорит Тайлер. — Ты лучше всех. 

Джош не отвечает. Это и не нужно: Тайлер чувствует его так ярко и полно, словно сквозь расстояние между ними тянутся тонкие, невидимые глазу нервы. Радость и симпатия, боль и смятение — может, эти чувства принадлежат не только Джошу, а им обоим. Тайлера вдруг охватывает странное ощущение, которое бывает всего пару раз в жизни: ты хотел чего-то так сильно, что это сдвинуло какие-то шестеренки в огромном механизме вселенной. 

— Эй, — говорит Тайлер. — Ты делал сегодня упражнения, которые дали врачи?

Джош виновато вздыхает.

— Нет.

— Давай сделаем прямо сейчас. Вместе. Говори мне, что делать.

Тайлер ставит стакан с водой на стол, устраивается поудобнее. Он вытягивает перед собой правую руку и в тусклом свете, льющемся через окно, рассматривает свои пальцы, выступающие костяшки, линии, расчерчивающие ладонь. 

— Ладно, — после долгой паузы говорит Джош. — Начнем с простого. Ты разминаешь запястье круговым движением, а потом…

Капающий кран на кухне звучит, как ещё одно бьющееся сердце. Ночь слепо глядится в темное окно, качаются на проводах нахохлившиеся птицы. Будущее маячит на горизонте — неизведанное и загадочное.

Тайлеру больше не страшно.

*

Кухонная раковина полна грязной посуды.

— Ты уверен, что взял всё? — с сомнением спрашивает Зак.

Тайлер закатывает глаза.

— Ты говоришь так, будто я _больше никогда_ сюда не вернусь. Мама наверняка будет звать меня на семейные обеды каждую неделю. 

— Ну, надо же ей как-то убедить себя, что ты не умираешь с голоду. 

— Знаю. В общем, вы ещё успеете устать от меня.

Зак насмешливо хмыкает.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Кроме них в доме никого нет. Они сидят на кухне и едят омлет, пахнет кофе и поджаренным хлебом. На свободном стуле стоит дорожная сумка — в основном, там кое-какая одежда и найденные в кладовке диски с музыкой. Тайлер уезжает налегке. У него пока нет синтезатора, все его тетради уже хранятся у Джоша, а больше ему ничего и не нужно. За год он научился обходиться малым. Это не беспокоит его. Роскошь можно будет позволить себе, когда их группа станет достаточно известной, чтобы выступать на Saturday Night Live.

Зак подпирает подбородок рукой.

— Покажешь мне свои новые стихи?

— Ещё ничего не написано, Зак.

— Но ведь будет, правда же?.. Мне кажется, ты сможешь пробиться. Есть в тебе что-то… — он задумчиво шевелит губами, пытаясь найти нужное слово, но в итоге просто щелкает пальцами. — Что-то эдакое. Изюминка. Это не объяснить.

Тайлер смущенно теребит край скатерти.

— Поверю на слово.

— Эй, — вдруг говорит Зак. — У тебя вообще есть хоть одна нормальная зимняя шапка? Зима на носу.

— У меня на куртке капюшон…

— Ни слова больше.

Зак встает и быстро уходит в сторону прихожей. Слышен скрип дверцы платяного шкафа, шуршание перебираемой одежды. Зак возвращается, неся в руках красную вязаную шапку.

— Вот, — он торжественно демонстрирует её. — Теплая. Чтобы ты не застудил эту прекрасную голову, полную светлых мыслей.

— Светлых? — качает головой Тайлер.

— Любые мысли становятся светлыми, если кто-то узнает в них себя.

Он надевает шапку. Зак улыбается.

— Твой цвет.

На столе вибрирует телефон, и Тайлер бегло читает смску.

— Джош скоро будет здесь.

— Ну, тогда пошли.

Они оставляют недоеденный омлет на столе. Тайлер берет сумку, они с Заком идут в коридор. Воздух в доме тяжелеет от предчувствия перемен. Прощаясь с привычной кухней и громко тикающими часами в прихожей, Тайлер вдруг понимает, что на самом деле всю жизнь собирался навсегда уехать из родительского дома. Точнее сказать, он всю жизнь надеялся, что настанет время, когда он будет существовать сам по себе, вне надуманных правил и запретов, подальше от списков дел и постоянной тревоги по поводу того, что подумают о нем другие люди.

Он достает из шкафа свою зимнюю куртку — белую, тяжелую, теплую. На улице холодно, как в космосе. Небо цвета кофе с молоком, и садовая дорожка укрыта снегом, который скрипит под ногами. Снежинки обсыпают лицо легкими морозными укусами.

Тайлер делает глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь свежим, холодным, живительным воздухом, и у него начинает немного першить в горле.

Зак не переобувается, оставаясь в домашних тапочках, но накидывает парку поверх домашней футболки. Он выходит на улицу вслед за Тайлером и молча провожает его до припаркованного у дороги фургона. Рядом с почтовым ящиком стоит Джош.

— Так что, — с ноткой ехидства в голосе интересуется Зак, — ты и есть тот самый Джош, о котором я столько слышал?

— Да, — говорит тот. — Можешь не тратить время, чувак. Я всё знаю. Кухонная раковина.

— Кухонная раковина, — со значением повторяет Зак.

Они обмениваются многозначительными взглядами и крепко жмут друг другу руки. 

— Рад с тобой познакомиться.

— Я тоже.

Тайлер стоит позади них и улыбается во весь рот, мечтая навсегда запечатлеть в своей памяти этот момент. Он чувствует себя как в кино, словно со стороны наблюдая за происходящим — все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Зак крепко обнимает Тайлера, хлопая его по спине. Потом мешкает, но все же притягивает в объятие и Джоша. Тот улыбается и напоследок ещё раз жмет Заку руку.

— Вы должны приехать на какой-нибудь семейный ужин в ближайшее время. Иначе наши родители не переживут всего этого.

— Конечно, — говорит Тайлер. — Мама не упустит случая показать все мои самые стыдные детские фотографии.

— Чувак, — смеется Джош, — я обожаю смотреть детские фотографии.

Тайлер вздыхает, мученически возводя глаза к небу. Зак фыркает.

— Надеюсь, мы будем видеться не только по большим праздникам.

— Нет, конечно.

— Звони хоть иногда.

— Господи, Зак, я что, уезжаю на Луну? 

— Слушай, бро, ты весь дрожишь, — говорит ему Джош.

Зак переминается с ноги на ногу, стоя на снегу в своих домашних тапочках.

— Ладно, ты прав. Побегу. Ну что, удачи вам.

— Спасибо. Береги себя.

— Ты тоже.

Тайлер провожает уходящего брата взглядом до самой двери. От мороза горят щеки, кончики пальцев уже потеряли чувствительность.

— Поехали? — предлагает Джош.

У него снег на ресницах, иней на шарфе. Когда он говорит, сквозь губы сочится белая дымка. Тайлер переводит взгляд с него обратно на дом и внимательно разглядывает стены, крышу, входную дверь, будто в последний раз. В окне на кухне горит свет. Вдруг становится понятно, почему Зак вел себя так, словно Тайлер уезжает навсегда — он действительно больше не планирует возвращаться; по крайней мере, надолго. 

Они с Джошем садятся в фургон, трогаются с места. В салоне тепло и немного душно, но Тайлер не снимает шапку. Без перерыва работают дворники на лобовом стекле — снег идет, не переставая. Вдоль дороги проплывают заснеженные дома, приукрашенные изморозью, похожей на глазурь с рождественских пряников. Мозаика освещенных окон разбросана в темноте, и это завораживает: когда по вечерам видишь окна без света, понимаешь, что людей там, скорее всего, нет. Огромные строения, в которых — ни души.

Джош заговаривает первым, нарушая тишину, которая тянется за ними от самого почтового ящика:  
— Не верится, что это происходит.

Тайлер замечает, что он держит руль только левой рукой.

— Ага. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Как ты уговорил своих родителей на это?

— Ну-у, — уклончиво отвечает Тайлер. — Зак вроде как просто поставит их перед фактом, когда они вернутся.

— Рискованно, — качает головой Джош.

— Думаю, в итоге они будут рады за меня. Мэдди права: им просто нужно время. Но я больше не хочу ждать — многое нужно наверстывать.

— Например?..

Тайлер прикусывает губу.

— Я наконец-то позвонил Марку. Сам. Мы договорились встретиться на следующей неделе.

— Это очень круто, — искренне говорит Джош.

— Ещё мне придется практически заново научиться играть на пианино. Хочу больше читать, хочу поработать над вокалом. Может, если хватит смелости, начну выступать на вечеринках или в маленьких клубах. Ещё я всегда хотел освоить укулеле, ну и…

Он замолкает. Эти планы кажутся далекими и слишком уж грандиозными. Ему непросто думать о будущем: оно размытое, недостижимое и зависит не только от него. Но думать о нём — всё равно что шептаться со смертью, а к этому Тайлер давно привык. Тяга ко всему сложному, пугающему и не всегда понятному будто вшита в него, запаяна так глубоко, что не достанешь и ножом.

Мир похож на шар с искусственным снегом, который впервые за долгое время достали с полки и хорошенько встряхнули. 

— У тебя все обязательно будет, — говорит Джош. — Только пожалуйста, Тайлер, продолжай писать. 

Тайлер прислоняется лбом к оконному стеклу, и его дребезжание пчелиным жужжанием отдается во всей голове, во всем теле. 

— У меня, наверное, нет выбора, — говорит он, смотря на высокое выцветшее небо. — Как выяснилось, я не могу бросить, иначе эта неприкаянная страсть сожрет меня изнутри. Так и буду год за годом перекладывать боль на слова, а слова — на музыку. Наркоман с ручкой — во веки веков, пока смерть не разлучит нас.

Они останавливаются на светофоре. Зеленые и красные огни горят сквозь белесую дымку густого снега, и на мгновение у Тайлера появляется желание выскочить из машины прямо на проезжую часть, распахнуть руки, запрокинуть голову, подставить вьюге лицо так, будто это льющаяся с небес высшая благодать.

Джош смотрит на него одновременно пылко и робко — словно хочет поцеловать. 

— Это твое призвание.

— Время покажет, — говорит Тайлер. 

Он тянется и берет Джоша за руку, легонько сжимает, потом отпускает. У Джоша такая ускользающая, невесомая улыбка, что хочется поймать её и придержать пальцами.

— О чем будет следующая песня? — спрашивает он.

— Все так уверены, что она будет.

— Мы уже проходили это, — шутливый упрек. — Ты сам говорил: если не обращать свою боль в творчество, то что тогда с ней делать?..

Тайлер хмурится и смотрит себе под ноги, теребя застежку на куртке.

— Трудно описать. У меня пока нет конкретных строчек, только отголоски идеи.

Джош многозначительно вскидывает брови. 

— Расскажи мне, — мягко просит он. — Расскажи мне всё.

Тайлер облизывает губы — будто пытается попробовать на вкус слова, которые собирается произнести. Делиться с кем-то своими мыслями все ещё непривычно: раньше Тайлер писал в тетрадях, потому что ему было некому выговориться, но теперь у него есть Джош. Он прочитал все его стихи, обсудил с ним миллион сложных тем, и ему все ещё не надоело. Джош по-прежнему здесь. В глубине души Тайлер по-прежнему удивляется этому факту.

— Знаешь, — неуверенно начинает он, — когда-то ведь думали, что проблемы обычных людей никому неинтересны — «бытовухе» нет места в высоком искусстве. А потом, типа, появилось целое движение, «драматургия кухонных раковин». Я проходил это в колледже. Писатели, режиссеры — все как одержимые принялись рассматривать с разных сторон изнанку повседневной жизни, художники рисовали заваленные грязной посудой обеденные столы и коробки с хлопьями так, словно это Грааль из Тайной вечери. И такой подход перевернул всё. Обыденность интересна, привычные объекты могут иметь скрытый смысл. Твои чувства и проблемы, о которых ты никогда никому не рассказывал — это ось, вокруг которой вращается мир. 

— И ты хочешь поделиться всем этим через песню?

— Ну, вроде того. Говорю же, пока это только идея.

Летящие за окном снежинки похожи на падающие с неба звезды. 

— Вау, — говорит Джош. — _Вау._ Хотел бы я когда-нибудь сыграть эту песню с тобой.

— Сыграешь.

— Ещё неизвестно, как все сложится, так что…

— Джош, — серьезно говорит Тайлер. — Я не собираюсь играть ее ни с кем, кроме тебя. Хочешь услышать ее — придется идти на поправку. Да, это шантаж.

Джош посмеивается, но выглядит при этом немного виноватым.

— Просто не хочу тебя обнадеживать, а потом подводить, — признается он.

Тайлер качает головой. Это уже не первый раз, когда посреди самого обычного разговора он вдруг чувствует краткий приступ симпатии к Джошу — острый, яркий, молниеносный, похожий на укол спицы. 

— Ну, я ведь тоже думал, что больше никогда не буду писать — слишком уж болезненно. Но знаешь что?.. Мне надоело быть ходячим отрицанием.

В ответ Джош молчит и просто кивает, не сводя глаз с дороги. Фургон проезжает еще немного, потом вдруг останавливается. 

— Мы что, уже приехали? — удивленно спрашивает Тайлер.

— Хочу показать тебе кое-что, — говорит Джош.

Хлопает дверь.

Они стоят на заснеженной трассе, со всех сторон обдуваемой ветром. Другой конец города, но кажется, что это другой конец света. Тайлер кутается в свою тяжелую куртку, прячет лицо в складках шарфа — на языке оседает пресный привкус влажной шерстяной ткани. Джош стоит, засунув руки в карманы. Он словно не замечает холода, хотя ветер беспощадно хлещет его по лицу.

— Здесь перевернулась моя машина, — говорит Джош безо всякого выражения на лице.

Тайлер чувствует, как горечь заполняет ему горло — это потоп, нечего сказать, нечем дышать. Он медленно оглядывается вокруг.

Резкий поворот дороги, ржавое ограждение, несколько деревьев поодаль — пейзаж выглядит обыденным и скучным, ничем не запоминающимся. Ничто в нем не выдает того, что где-то здесь едва не сломалась человеческая жизнь. Почему-то Тайлер ожидал другого. Ему хотелось бы сравнять все с землей, оградить это место трепещущими на ветру желтыми лентами, какие показывают в сериалах про полицейских. Ему хотелось бы на каждом шагу поставить запрещающий знак. Ему хотелось бы сбежать отсюда со всех ног.

Но он остается на месте, рядом с Джошем. Им будто бы не о чем говорить: тишина похожа на затянувшуюся минуту молчания.

— Ты уже приезжал сюда… _после?_ — спрашивает Тайлер.

— Нет, это первый раз. Не знаю, зачем я вообще…

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивающе говорит он. — Это нормально. Это как сходить на могилу к умершему родственнику. Некоторые вещи приходится помнить всю жизнь.

Джош натянуто улыбается, чтобы не показывать Тайлеру, как ему больно, а Тайлер улыбается в ответ, чтобы не показывать, как его это мучает.

Поздний вечер подкрадывается незаметно, прячась в глубоких тенях и за верхушками деревьев. Фургон животом лежит на снегу. В этот момент прошлое похоже на сломанные часы без стекла, в которых можно подкручивать стрелки рукой — пружина вот-вот не выдержит и выстрелит со всей силы стиснутого времени. Тайлер должен попытаться спасти их с Джошем от этого выстрела. Он должен сделать хоть что-нибудь.

— У тебя ещё осталась та веревка? — говорит он.

Джош сразу же напрягается, понимая, о чем речь.

— Да, — голос у него звучит тихо, словно издалека. — Лежит в багажнике.

— Принеси.

Джош приносит.

Тайлер берет ее в руки осторожно, будто живое существо. Он разворачивается и целеустремленно идет к обочине, перелезает через ограждение, ступает в глубокий снег. Джош не пытается остановить его. Тайлер проваливается почти по колено, и ноги обжигает парализующим холодом, но он упрямо идет дальше. Ему нравится мысль о том, что он может просто продолжать идти вперед до бесконечности — сгинуть посреди метели, скрыться от своего неясного будущего и тяжелого прошлого. Но нет. Теперь у Тайлера есть цель. Снег забивается под штанины. Морозный воздух, мерцая, клубится у фонаря. Тайлер добирается до ближайшего дерева и обвивает веревку вокруг ствола, негнущимися от холода пальцами завязывает ее крепким узлом.

Он не может объяснить, что побуждает его сделать именно это — идея словно приходит к нему откуда-то извне. Очередной порыв вдохновения, полностью подчиняющий себе. Тайлера не покидает ощущение, что, оставив веревку на корявом стволе, он словно перевязал какую-то невидимую рану.

Он возвращается тем же путем, идя по своим следам.

Джош так и стоит на дороге. Губы у него посинели от холода.

— Я привязал к тому дереву все плохое, — говорит Тайлер, шмыгая носом. — Теперь тебя больше ничего здесь не держит.

Мир провисает под тяжестью снега. Кажется, весь город оделся в него — натянул на себя, как натягивают свитер. За дорожным ограждением — следы ног, утонувших по колено. Деревья стоят под ледяными одеялами. Джош улыбается своими посиневшими губами, Тайлер своими посиневшими губами возвращает ему эту улыбку. Они оба жутко замерзли и устали. Это неважно.

Джош коротко целует Тайлера, и на онемевшем от мороза лице его прикосновение почти не ощущается. Это неважно. Это неважно.

Оставшаяся часть пути проходит в молчании. Они добираются до нужной улицы через пятнадцать минут: хороший и тихий район, планировкой похожий на какой-то европейский город. В соседнем доме на застекленной веранде сушится белье, от сквозняка трепещут рукава белой рубашки. Тайлер и Джош чуть ли не бегом добираются до входной двери. Попадая с улицы в дом, можно с новой силой оценить его уют и надежность. В прихожей тепло, выкрашенные в бежевый стены смыкаются вокруг, как объятие. Тайлер ставит сумку на пол и осматривается по сторонам. 

Из прихожей видно гостиную и часть кухни. Мало свободного места: практически каждый клочок пространства занят мебелью, книгами, дисками с музыкой, играми и фильмами. На стенах висят фотографии, открытки, постеры с логотипами музыкальных групп. Среди них Тайлер с удивлением замечает небольшую икону. Он подходит ближе, присматривается и вдруг узнает ее — «Умягчение злых сердец», Дева Мария в красном одеянии и с семью кинжалами в руках. Сияющий круг света над головой похож на скафандр. Прекрасная инопланетянка.

Джош замечает направление его взгляда и усмехается.

— Осталось от предыдущих хозяев дома. Мама уговорила меня не снимать.

— Да, — отвлеченно говорит Тайлер. — Красивая. Ты знаешь, что число семь символизирует полноту горя и сердечной боли? У тех, кто пережил нечто страшное, всегда самые мягкие сердца. 

Во всех комнатах чисто: вещей много, но все стоит на своих местах, небольшой беспорядок только добавляет уюта. Никакой стерильной опрятности больницы, никаких жестких рамок и правил. Это место выглядит обжитым, гостеприимным, солнечным. Его действительно можно назвать _домом_. 

Тайлер берет Джоша за руку, переплетает их пальцы.

— Разберу свою сумку завтра, — говорит он. — Я жутко замерз. 

— Я тоже, — говорит Джош.

Тайлер притягивает его ближе и целует.

На этот раз все по-другому — они в постели, никакой одежды, никакого стеснения. Джош медленно растягивает Тайлера, и тот тяжело дышит, лежа на животе, опустив голову. Он подается навстречу чужим пальцам, нетерпеливо и жадно, и вскоре его пыл вознаграждается. Ощущение, как от удара током — влажное, горячее, мутящее, — оно пронзает насквозь, и Тайлер стонет. Член трется о мягкую ткань простыней. Джош подается вперед, накрывает своим телом и целует в плечо.

— Давай же, — комкая простыни в руках, шепчет Тайлер. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

Полыхающее в нем желание настолько сильное, что чем-то похоже на отчаяние. Тайлеру холодно. Его трясет, когда Джош убирает пальцы и придвигается ближе, мягким прикосновением побуждая шире раздвинуть ноги.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он.

У него дрожит правая рука, которой он придерживает Тайлера за талию.

Тайлер не готов. Он готов. Он ждал этого момента так долго, что больше не может сдерживаться. Ему холодно, и его трясет; ему страшно и радостно. Сейчас ему не нужны слова, чтобы выразить это. Он поворачивает голову, целует наклонившегося к нему Джоша в щеку, в шею, шепчет ему:  
— Пожалуйста, Джош. Пожалуйста.

Джош осторожен и внимателен. Он дает Тайлеру время, чтобы привыкнуть, а потом двигается размеренно и плавно, прислушивается к любым просьбам, мгновенно считывает чужие желания. Тайлеру хочется заполучить всё. Он жаден и настойчив, нетерпелив, он подгоняет Джоша, заставляет его двигаться все быстрее. Их движения не скоординированы, в ушах звенит от звуков, с которыми кожа ударяется о кожу. Джош обхватывает дрожащей рукой его шею и даже не сжимает, а просто скользит пальцами по горлу, будто пытаясь прощупать пульс.

Удовольствие настигает Тайлера, как пуля — его разрывает изнутри, раскрывает нараспашку. Закрыв глаза, приоткрыв рот, он застывает в этом мгновении, раскачивается в нем, будто на качелях, и оно поднимает его все выше и выше, и это не прекращается, _это не прекращается_. 

Джош давится стоном и утыкается лбом ему в плечо.

После они расслаблено лежат в кровати, укрывшись общим одеялом. Плотные шторы на окнах не пропускают свет с улицы, и в спальне темно, тихо, тепло. Тайлеру тепло. В теле клубится сладкая истома. Он трется щекой о наволочку, устало вздыхая. 

— Надо было переехать к тебе раньше.

Джош посмеивается и притягивает Тайлера к себе.

— И кто-то ещё упрекал меня в корыстных мотивах.

— Похоже, я тоже лжец и мошенник. Мы с тобой хуже всех.

— Нет-нет-нет. Мы _лучше_ всех.

— Как скажешь, Джош, — усмехается он. — Как скажешь.

Пахнет чистым постельным бельем, слышно, как за окном изредка поднимается ветер. Ограниченное пространство спальни удерживает в себе темноту и тепло — оно похоже на убежище. На прикроватном столике мигает индикатор телефонной зарядки.

— Завтра утром мне нужно будет ненадолго уехать по делам, — говорит Джош. — Чувствуй себя как дома. 

Тайлер лениво улыбается ему и отвлеченно хмыкает. Он засыпает. 

Ночью ему снится, что с потолка спальни падает снег, густой и мягкий. В окне выбиты стекла, на полу намело сугробы, и по стенам мечутся угловатые отсветы. Откуда-то сверху тянется шнур микрофона. Когда Джош бьет по барабанной установке, в воздух взмывает снежная крупа. На нем такая же белая куртка, как на Тайлере, и волосы у него не розовые, а ярко-красные, под цвет теней на глазах. Тайлер поет, и микрофон начинает светиться в темноте. Джош играет на барабанах, и рука у него не дрожит.

Это хороший сон.

Тайлер любуется им до самого утра.

*

Кухонная раковина пуста.

В доме у Джоша чисто, вся посуда вымыта, вытерта, аккуратно расставлена в шкафу. Ни одной крошки на столе, все на своих местах — не к чему придраться. Пустой дом дышит уютом. За окном медленно светает.

Тайлер стоит и смотрит на молочно-белое небо, на котором будто каждую минуту кто-то прибавляет яркость. Падает снег. Ранним утром в этой части города такая тишина, что кажется, будто ты оказался в резервации где-то на краю земли. Тикают часы, сыто урчит холодильник. На его дверце Тайлер замечает клейкий листок и по старой привычке думает, что это ещё один список дел на сегодня.

Почерком Джоша написано:

_береги себя_  
думай  
ищи смысл  
оставайся в живых 

Не в силах оторваться, Тайлер читает эти слова снова и снова, повторяет их про себя, как молитву.

Он стоит на пустой кухне и думает о себе, о самых разных вещах, об ужасах и радостях, о мучавших его кошмарах, о поиске смысла, которому не жалко посвятить жизнь. Он думает о том, как провел последний год, думает о Джоше, о своей семье, о будущих стихах. Мысли кружат в голове, как падающий снег. Он плавится от сердечной теплоты и талой водой стекает вниз, по горлу, через солнечное сплетение. У Тайлера в груди звучит весенняя капель. В этот момент он чувствует все — боль и счастье, миллион противоречивых чувств, которые переливаются в нем, наполняют его изнутри мерцающим светом, делают его самим собой. 

С кончиков пальцев будто сыплются искры — это знакомое ощущение: хочется поскорее найти ручку и бумагу, снова начать писать. На столе ровной стопкой лежат его старые тетради, все семь штук.

На часах девять утра. Через кухонное окно Тайлер наблюдает, как к двери гаража подъезжает фургон. Из него выходит Джош, он хлопает дверью, обходит машину с другой стороны и достает из багажника огромный сверток. Это синтезатор — он укутан в упаковочную бумагу, будто ребенок. Из рюкзака у Джоша торчат барабанные палочки. На шарфе у него белеет тонкое кружево инея, дыхание белесым паром окутывает рот.

И Тайлер вдруг ясно чувствует: он здесь, _он действительно здесь_ , и все в порядке. Он в порядке. 

За окном светло и тихо. Кухонная раковина пуста.

Впервые за много месяцев Тайлер начинает плакать.


End file.
